Rolling in the Deep
by PrincessT123
Summary: Hinata's life can be described in one word. Abnormal. She's a mermaid, a guy she met in her dream is now at her school, and Sakura wants her head. She, Ino and Tenten are the chosen ones, but can they defeat the Monos before they defeat them? EDITING
1. Chapter 1

Rolling in the Deep

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Okay, I know that I haven't finished my story Liar but I really wanted to start this before I lost the idea… Okay, so if you like mermaids, secrets, angst and romance then you will love this story! Okay, let's initiate!**

I opened my eyes and let out a small sigh. "What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

I shook my head, deciding to shrug it off. Everyone knew why I was so tense; Naruto had broken up with me a while ago for some slut named Sakura, and now he keeps harassing me. I looked down at my hands, glistening with water. I shifted in my spot so I could look Tenten and Ino, my two best friends, in the eyes. Tenten gave me a skeptical look and then said knowingly, "Naruto keeps harassing you?"

"How did you know?" I ask. Tenten gives me a small, sympathetic smile in return. Ino shook her head while mouthing "man whore". She opened her eyes, pools cerulean blue glistening, before saying,

"You're way better than her Hinata, and you're way more special!" She motions toward my glistening purple tail. I blush and turn away, shrugging as if it's no big deal.

But it is. A big deal. It's not every day that you see three mermaids with magical powers. "Crap," I say, making up some excuse really quick so I can get out of this sticky situation, "Dad's gonna' be home any minute. I should jet." I dunk my head under the water and zoom out, leaving a trail of bubbles in my path. Ino and Tenten just wade there, looking after me with narrowed eyes, and I know that I'm going to get it tomorrow. I inwardly sigh, knowing I should've just listened to the rant while I had the chance because tomorrow it's going to be worse than a rant. They're going to chase me all the way to Shi Island where they'll have me cornered until I spill everything and _then_ give me a rant. What cheap luck.

I make my way through all of the reefs and sharks before heading to my safe little cave where I can transform back into my usual self. The self without the purple tail and sparkly lavender shell top. Or the belly ring I've been trying so desperately to hide from my father and big mouth sister.

Once I get to the cave, I drag myself and my fat, heavy tail through the sand and then wait a couple of minutes before transforming. I look down with a satisfactory smile at my milky skin, blue tank, black converse and grey sweats. Sighing, I pull my long hair into a pony tail before getting up and dusting myself off. Slowly, I step forward and look around to make sure no one is looking before jogging casually out of my hiding place that has stayed hidden for like a million years. And that's the way I want to keep it.

I jog for a couple of minutes before tiring myself out and slowing to a nice, steady pace. I look up and squint at the orange ball of light dropping slowly, like a bowling ball obeying gravity. When I'm just about to look back at the ground, I feel something bump into me so forcefully, it's all I can do just to try and keep myself from squealing as I fall to the sand callously. My breasts feel like they've been trampled on, and the bigger they get, the more it hurts. I moan and look up, blushing furiously before standing up and dusting myself off. She and I stand there awkwardly for a minute as she drinks me in, stopping just shy of my breasts before rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Hinata," she says sourly, jutting out her hip.

"Sakura…" I say, barely audible, to her pleasure. She smirks, feeling extremely cocky all of a sudden before flipping her short pixie hair, which I'm surprised she can even flip, before asking, "So… are you and Naruto still talking?" I inwardly roll my eyes and then swallow the lump in my throat, commanding myself to speak.

"Occasionally," I answer, louder this time. She nods, inspecting her nails as if it were no big deal. But I can see it. The way she tenses when I say it. The fact that just the simplest hello can put her on edge. The fact that Naruto and I _do_ still talk makes her completely and totally jealous, even if it isn't the way she thinks.

Finally, I smirk, seeing how I've got her this time and it's my turn to play spider while she plays fly. Caught up in my web and knowing I'm coming for her when I add, "Sorry I bumped into you like that, guess I wasn't watching where I was going." I shrug nonchalantly and wait for her sassy remark.

"Well duh," she retorts, finding her confidence again. Seeing that I've opened a hole in my web for her to escape and turn on me. But I haven't. That was just another trap. "You should watch where you're going; you're such a klutz! No wonder Naruto broke up with you for me." I nod, nod _and _shrug, before saying,

"Yeah, that really hurt when we collided."

"Really? I didn't feel a thing. I guess I'm just not as big a wimp as you." I nod as if I understand and her look of confidence fades to confusion when I say, "Well, no wonder, I guess you couldn't know what it feels like." I look her over, scrutinize her, and let my words sink in. Make her wait in apprehension before finally continuing, knowing I have her. "The bigger your boobs are, the more it hurts. But since you're completely flat, I guess it wouldn't really hurt, would it?" I tilt my head innocently, watching as she gapes and tries to appear calm, before smiling triumphantly and striding off.

When I get home, it's already dark and my father is waiting for me on the living room couch. I close the door and kick off my shoes. "You're late." He states.

"Well, if Sakura hadn't had bumped into me and started up a conversation…" I mumble, taking a seat beside him and reaching for the remote. My father reaches too and grabs it first.

"You need to feed the cats before you watch any TV." I sigh dramatically and heave myself off the couch. When I enter the kitchen, Hanabi is already sitting at our expensive glass dining table, eating left over spaghetti. She looks up at me in mid bite before setting down her fork slowly, eyeing me.

"What?" I ask harshly after a minute. I am really getting tired of people scrutinizing me. I put my hands on my hips and wait for her reply. She just shrugs and goes back to eating as if nothing ever happened, dismissing me as if I'm not worthy enough to know, pissing me off ever so slightly.

I just roll my eyes and set out the cat dishes, clanking the so they know to come. Akamaru comes prancing in first, with Kyuubo right behind him. I smile and start up a beat with the spoon, clanking the dishes in a rhythm. Freak comes next with Appa following her, trying to get a whiff of her bum. After spooning all of the food into equal portions, I set the dishes down and let them eat.

When I'm finished, I wipe off my hands and run up stairs to my room. Diary time. First though, I take off my sweats to replace them with a clean pair of short shorts and a new, bright pink tank. Then, I comb my hair and add some lotion to it (it makes it extremely soft) before climbing in my bed and recording down pretty much every thought in my head, dying to be released.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Tenten, Ino and I all went for a race before heading to Shi Island and having a "talk." Anyway, I swam out before they could say anymore and now I'm really regretting it because I'm going to get it big time tomorrow. So, I ran into Sakura today and completely embarrassed her big time! I don't think she'll be messing with me anymore. Oh, guess what! I've been working on my powers all day and I've finally been able to master them!_

_ I can mold the water and do really neat stuff. I think I'm going to test something out tomorrow. I'll try and see if when I get wet, I can just bend the water right off of me; that way I won't change into a mermaid in front of everyone. Keeping the secret will be a whole lot easier with my new power. Ino's been working on hers too._

_ She can freeze things but sometimes she freezes it so much it explodes. What if she accidentally freezes someone and they explode? LOL Tenten can boil water and make it evaporate but she's burned me quite a few times . Haha, I wonder if she can make the water just evaporate off of us? Ok, gotta' go. Ja ne,_

_Hinata._

I close the diary and tuck it beneath my pillow before heading downstairs and cleaning up the cat dishes. But when I get downstairs, I hear Hanabi talking in a hushed tone. I peek around the corner and find her on the phone, hunched over as if that would help drown out her voice. I roll my eyes at the attempt and decided it would be best not to eavesdrop since it's none of my business.

That is, until I heard my name. I pressed my lips together in a firm line and strained to hear her soft words. "Yeah, I heard that they're having this really amazing party tomorrow night…." A pause. "No, no, my sister _hates _water. She never goes near it. We'll be fine. Trust me! We _won't _get caught. Plus, my dad's out of town so he can't catch me either. This plan is fool proof." Another short pause. My eyebrows merge together in annoyance at how devious my little sister is.

Finally, I hear a click and then Hanabi's feet padding their way to where I'm standing. I take a few paces back and then start to walk forward as if I had just gotten downstairs, stopping when Hanabi steps in front of me. I try my best to look surprised like people do when someone walks in front of them unexpectedly, but she sees right through it. She narrows her gaze on me and clucks the side of her cheek with her tongue. I sigh, hating where this is going, and wait for her stupid remark. Finally, she rolls her eyes and dismisses me, heading to some secretive place where she can continue to scheme. Whatever.

XXXXX.~XXXXX

I wake up with a start. My hair is matted to my flushed face with sweat, and I'm breathing frantically. The TV was still on, playing some sitcom that had just ended. I look around, dazed, and find that all of the lights are off and the house is silent. Too silent (haha). I look over to the clock, noting the glowing green numbers read 1:00 AM. I sigh and lay back down, my breath finally slowing to an even pace as I recall my dream. I was in this really sunny place with lush grass and tons of friends.

There was this one guy with brown hair and bronze skin that seemed to keep close to me. He took my hand in his and led me into this house that was next to another house that was exactly identical to it. When he opened the door, I saw that it was a plain room painted white with big windows, allowing light to spill in and bathe the furniture. We danced around in circles for a few minutes and then suddenly, he vanished. I looked around frantically for him, but found Ino and Tenten instead.

"Where'd he go?" I ask worriedly. They share a look and then Ino says,

"There's a good side and a dark side-"

But I don't let her finish. I cut her off saying, "Yeah yeah," Then, out of nowhere, two bowls filled with water appear in front of me and two cloths rest in my hands, "One side is good and one side is bad." I finish, dropping the orange cloth into the bowl that represents good and the purple cloth into the bowl that represents bad. I shrug and make for the door, their protests fading behind me, as I open it and step into the sunny field.

I look around and find the identical house next to the one I was just in, so I make my way over there. A cold feeling runs through me and before I can even stop myself, I've opened the door. I gasp at how cold it suddenly feels and then look around for the guy. The walls were painted dark purple and there was but one window in the room, showing how dark it was outside. I narrow my gaze, fixed on the dark exterior. Wasn't it bright and sunny just a second ago? But as I walk closer, I gasp yet again and am shaken out of my dream.

I shake my head and sigh, trying to clear my thoughts and recompose myself. Who was that guy I saw in my dream? He seemed familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. After thinking for a while about who the mystery guy was, I finally dragged myself up to my room and lay in my bed until I finally fell back asleep at 1:30.

XXXXX.~XXXXXX

It's funny. No matter how hard I try, nothing ever comes out right for me. The whole _what comes around goes around_ thing never really hit home. Nothing good comes out of doing something generous, especially when the person you're being nice to is a total and complete bitch.

Sakura and her best friend, Karin, were sauntering down the hall all clad in their new, expensive outfits. Karin was wearing some new designer flats, black leggings and a skimpy top that clung to her scrawny little ass, while Sakura wore a tight, black mini dress with strappy, three inch high heels.

I stopped in place and desperately tried to stifle my laughter at how ridiculous she looked. I guess my talk really got to her since her chest was puffing out like crazy. Not to mention that the top was so low cut you could see some of the tissues spilling over the edge. As she passed by me, she made sure to puff out her chest, straighten her back and flip her hair.

I grinned and said, "Watch out Sakura; if you hold your head up any higher you'll walk into a wall." Sakura stopped walking and turned around, a scowl playing across her face. I shrugged casually, slipping my bag off my right shoulder to hitch it onto my other before I say, "Well, I'm just warning you before you get your head knocked clear off your shoulders. But I'm sure most of us wouldn't mind that." She rolls her eyes and steps closer, causing stray people to look over at us.

"Look here, Hinata," Sakura states through gritted teeth. I look her straight in the eye, not blinking once. "You'd better hop off of me and Naruto. You just can't get over the fact that he doesn't like you anymore." She leans back a little and slowly takes me in. Starting from my head and raking all the way down to my toes. Studying the black miniskirt, lavender tank and white flats, then finishing by scowling at my glossy black hair that comes down to my waist in spirals (I curled my hair today).

"Not that he ever did like you." She adds with a smirk. I smirk too, not about to let her win this fight or even _think_ she won this fight. And just as I'm about to do just that Ino and Tenten come down the hall with determination set on their faces. Tenten was in her black skinny jeans and blood red school jersey with matching red flip flops and her hair was down to her shoulders in waves; big brown eyes glinting in the fluorescent school lights.

Ino was in her light blue sundress that goes just above her knees, white flowers blooming and blossoming into amazing patterns that flow; and her blue laced flats with her platinum blonde hair flowing down to her waist. Her cerulean blue eyes search mine and find what I'm about to do.

Sakura smirks, bringing my attention right back to her when she says, "Looks like we have company. Should I take them to the bathroom to dispose of them as well as you?" I slowly bring my eyes to hers, seeing how the green shines like a jewel. I shake my head and say,

"You're not strong Sakura. Just because you have a goofy, immature, perverted boyfriend who is obsessed with boobs, which is a real turndown for you, that doesn't mean you're completely popular and everyone loves you. No one's going to get down on their knees and bow to you like the queen of England, especially since they don't like you," I motion towards Karin before continuing, "Even Karin doesn't like you. She's_afraid _of you; and all she wants is to not be a low life, un-cool, that's the only reason she hangs with you. She aims to be number one when all she is really is number two; and that will never be enough for her so she tries to get close to you to-"I try to finish my long, drawn out rant but Sakura won't have it.

She leans in and whispers menacingly, not knowing that it doesn't faze me, when she says, "I _want _her to be afraid of me. I _need _her to be afraid of me and I need _everyone_ to be afraid of me to accomplish my goal. And I'm not going to let you get in the way of it." She leans back and crosses her arms, eyebrows raised when she adds, "Plus, I don't even like Karin. I only hang with her because she likes Sasuke and not Naruto; even though I plan to one day seduce Sasuke and break her little heart." She studies her glossy nails before looking back to me to see my reaction. But I don't give her what she wants. I stand there, my charisma showing clear on my face, when I say,

"Well, looks like we have a nice little story for Naruto…" Then, I walk away from her, knowing I've won down deep and that she knows it down there too, but at the surface, Sakura thinks she won, and that's all it takes to make her even cockier.

Ino, Tenten and I all walk back to my mansion to hang out when on our way back, we pass by a group of guys. We all look over at them, each of us set on a different one. For Ino, it's a lean, laidback guy with black hair raised into a ponytail. Tenten holds her gaze on the one with flowing brown hair that he ties in a ponytail. I tilt my head at that one. That was my cousin, Neji. Looks like we had some taking to do.

Naruto stood to the right with a girl, laughing and flirting, holding her waist suggestively. She had flowing blonde hair and blue eyes that twinkle each time she looks up at him, but next to her is someone that catches my attention quickly. We both turn at the same time, our eyes locking instantly, and then I stop. Gape. Anything but move. I won't leave; I'm fixed in that one spot, where he is. He, the guy from my dream.

**Hey, okay, so I thought I'd leave it on a cliff hanger since I love those! Don't worry though, I'll start on my next chapter right after I post this chapter and get something to eat! The whole Sakura and Naruto thing-that happened to me. You know how I told you guys my boyfriend dumped me? Well, he dumped me for some two faced blonde chick with a beak nose. Uggg! I need to vent so this is where it will happen! Okay, see you next time on Rolling in the Deep!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**To all my adoring fans: THANK YOU, I LOVE COMMENTS! Yes, he is still going out with her and yes I did get this from H2O because that show is amazing! In fact, there should be some new episodes on tomorrow night. Anyways, I'm going to start the story so onward!**

I gape. Stare, gawk, and completely zone out. Because the thing is, this is anything but normal. Seeing a guy you had never met before, in your dream and then the next day meeting him in person, seems kind of fairytale-ish.

Ino looks over at me and waves a hand in my face, her expression showing sheer concern. But I don't pay any mind to it. _Won't _pay any mind to it. Because this just gets freakier and freakier. Everyone stands there awkwardly until the guy breaks the silence. "Do I have something on my face?" He inquires with a dry laugh.

But I can see it. He's just as shocked and stunned as me. I blink and look down, scratching my arm and muttering, "Uh, no." He shoots Naruto an indecipherable expression and I inwardly moan, knowing I just blew it because first impressions are everything and the dream I had didn't count. Naruto clears his throat awkwardly.

"Guys, this is Kiba Inuzuka. He just moved here from Hawaii. So be extra nice _and normal_ to him." We all nod but I can tell everyone is still a little shaken from my stupid scene.

I sigh and say, "I'm Hinata," then I turn and point over at my friends, "And that's Tenten and Ino…" I give a warm smile before extending my arm and saying, "Sorry about that. Just a…You just look really familiar." Kiba nods, shaking my hand slowly and saying, "You too…"

"Well, we should probably be getting home. Come on Kiba…" Naruto cuts in. Kiba nods to me and then they're gone, heading to Naruto's house, or wherever.

"What was that all about?" Tenten asks as soon as they're out of ear shot. I shrug and turn to walk the other way when Ino says something that catches my interest.

"Who was that girl Naruto was with?"

We all stop dead in our tracks as a grin appears on each of our faces. I twist in my spot to watch as Naruto slips his arm around the blonde's waist and kisses her cheek. Then I hear a flash and turn to see Tenten taking a picture with her phone. "There," she says with a triumphant smile, "Now the next time Sakura messes with us we'll have something for her." She pockets the phone and starts to walk away. Ino and I start to catch up to her.

"Or we could just show it to her and break her tiny little heart." Ino suggests. I nod in agreement but Tenten shakes her head.

"No, we have to save this for a time when we really need it." Tenten says. Ino and I sigh in defeat but don't utter another word.

XXXX^.~XXXXX

When we get there, we throw our bags into a corner and flop onto the couch. "So," Tenten starts after we've settled in, "What was up with you and Kiba?"

I shrug, figuring if I told them they wouldn't believe me. "Oh come on," she pushes, "Don't tell me that you were gawking at him because of his infinite beauty." She rolls her eyes in mock and brings a pillow behind her head.

"Yeah," Ino adds, "It seemed like you guys had a connection or something."

"Okay," I said, giving in hopelessly. "But you have to promise you won't insult me or laugh or do anything I won't like." Ino and Tenten share a look and nod.

"Well," Tenten says suddenly. "I can't guarantee I won't do something you wouldn't like but…" she grins at my reaction and reaches for her phone again, most likely to text someone.

"Anyway," I say, "Last night I had this dream. I was in this place I hadn't been to before, but somehow it seemed really familiar. Anyway, the point is, I saw him. I saw Kiba in my dream."

"Did you see him somewhere before?" Ino inquires, picking at her chipped nail polish. I shake my head.

"Nope, I've never seen him in my life."

"You know," Tenten chimes in, glancing up from her phone briefly and then back down again. "Some people have dreams about their future."

"Yeah, but isn't that a little…silly?" I ask.

Tenten shrugs. "It was your dream, not mine."

I sigh and sink deeper into the couch, hugging a pillow and poking out my lip in a pout. I knew I shouldn't have told them. Even though telling people about how you feel sometimes makes you feel better, just to get it out; it didn't relive me any.

Ino reaches into her tote bag and retrieves her science notebook, setting it on her lap and opening it to her most recent work.

"Ugh, you actually do that stuff?" Tenten asks as she props her feet onto the coffee table.

"No, I just magically get good grades." Ino says sarcastically.

"Yeah, like me." Tenten says with a grin. Ino rolls her eyes and mutters,

"No, you cheat, and believe me, cheating isn't magical when you get caught."

"Whatever," she mumbles while rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, the sound of the front door swinging open alerted me. "I'm home!" Hanabi shouts. I sink even deeper into the couch and press my face into the pillow. I really don't want to deal with her right now.

Hanabi walks straight through the living room and into the kitchen, making a beeline for the fridge. "Watcha' guys doing?" she asks, grabbing some apple juice and a bag of potato chips. Tenten answers for me, seeing as I don't want to talk right now.

"Texting and talking," She states simply.

"Don't you ever have homework?" Hanabi stops to ask, eyebrow quirked. Tenten ignores her and Hanabi shakes her head in disapproval. "Hinata, hanging out with these people will do you no good. Father won't like it when he hears that you hang out with a bunch of delinquents."

Tenten mock gasps, adding an eye roll to the end to show how much she didn't care.

"Hey, I'm doing my homework!" Ino shouts, obviously insulted.

"Yeah, and I'll do my homework when Ino's done doing hers." Tenten adds, eyes still glued to her phone screen. We all sweat drop.

My little sister takes a seat in between Ino and Tenten, setting her apple juice in between her legs and her bag of chips beside her.

"Hanabi, can you please leave. You know I don't like it when you hang around me when I have friends over." I sigh. Hanabi glances at me, eyes narrowed to slits when she exclaims,

"But I didn't do anything. Why should I have to leave?" then she crosses her arms and states, "Besides, this is my house too."

"Yeah Hinata, she's not doing anything. Just let her stay." Ino says. I inwardly remind myself to get her back for that later. After a few moments, Tenten's eyes are closed and she's resting her chin in her hand, elbow resting on the couch arm. Ino's buried in her work and I'm thinking about Kiba and how the hell he could have possibly been in my dream the day before I meet him in person. Seriously? How can that be?

"Hinata," Hanabi starts. I blink out of my thoughts and look up to meet her milky eyes. "Can you help me with this problem?" I sigh and motion for her to come over to where I was. Hanabi rises from the couch, accidentally knocking over the apple juice that was set in between her legs (I have no fucking idea how anyone could even be that stupid as to forget their juice is in between their legs) and spilling it all over Tenten's lap. Said brunette's eyes flutter open and both Tenten and I jump to our feet in panic.

"Uhh..." I say, looking to Ino for help, but she looks just as dumbfounded. "Hanabi, go get some paper towels for Tenten." I command. Hanabi rushes into the kitchen and the minute she's out of sight, and begin to mold the juice on Tenten's lap off of her. I'm concentrating so hard that I seem to forget about Hanabi, and the sound of her feet padding back panics me. Ino jumps to her feet and rushes into the kitchen to stall Hanabi, so I presume.

Hanabi starts out of the kitchen with a wad of paper towels in her hand when Ino rushes into her, knocking her to the ground. The lavender eyed tween grunts and releases the paper towels as she crashes to the wooden floor. Ino looks around frantically and says, "Woops, sorry. Here," She extends her hand and helps lift her to her feet.

Hanabi rolls her eyes and reaches for the paper towels littering the floor. When she has them in her grasp, she brushes past Ino just as the flustered blonde sticks out her foot. Hanabi crashes to the floor again.

"Sorry," Ino says behind her hand. "Clumsy blonde; you should watch out for them." She reaches out to help Hanabi up, but she declines.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hanabi says bitterly, scowling at her. Ino shrugs and mutters,

"Accidents happen."

Hanabi growls and says, "My ass they happen!" before storming off into the living room.

I take the bubble of water and direct it over Hanabi's head just as she enters the room. "You're all jerks." She mutters, throwing the paper towels at Tenten's feet angrily. Then she storms up to her room and the sound of a door slamming is the last thing we hear from her.

Ino rushes into the room and pauses when she sees Hanabi is gone and Tenten still has legs. She grins and wipes the invisible sweat from her brow. I direct the juice to the sink where I let it flow down the drain and let out a sigh of relief.

"How did you do that?" Ino asks excitedly.

I shrug. "If I can mold water then I can mold it off of you, right?"

"Hell yeah," Tenten agrees. Everyone laughs.

XXXX^.~XXXX

As I lay in bed that night, trying to order my thoughts, someone raps softly on my door. I sigh and beckon them enter. My father appears in the doorway, a nervous smile on his face. Why is it that every time I try to think about Kiba, someone interrupts me?

"May we talk?" he asks quietly. I nod and allow him some room on my bed to sit. He straightens out his clothes before saying, "Your cousin Neji just moved back from his vacation in Canada and will be living with us."

I think back to when I saw him on the street earlier today. Did he see me too? Why didn't he say hi? Why didn't I say hi? Oh yeah, because I was too busy creating an uncomfortable atmosphere for everyone. Had Neji thought I was an awkward turtle? Was he afraid to move in? Did he think I was un-cool? Great.

"I want you and Hanabi to make him feel as welcome as possible." He finishes.

I nod and he kisses my forehead, wishing me goodnight as he leaves my room.

_Dream Sequence: _

_I was walking down the street in a black mini dress with a pair of glossy high heels on. It was dark, the only light being cast from a streetlamp. I was making my way down a cobblestone street. Then I entered a restaurant and found all of my friends gathered around a table. I sat myself down on one of the soft seats and scooted my chair in. We ate and talked and then, I found myself in our school's gym locker room._

_ I was in jeans now and my black dress was sitting, abandoned, on a bench. I shimmied out of my jeans and switched it for my dress, watching Sakura saunter into the room in a pink dress. I roll my eyes and walk out, only being met by none other than Kiba. _

_Again. My heart starts to pound in my head, my blood pressure rising, face flushing, and mouth parching. He steps forward and offers me his hand. I take it hesitantly before walking with him down that same cobblestone street. "That party was fun, eh?" he asks. 'He was there?' I think and nod with a smile. He puts and arm around my shoulders and then I hug him. Cling to him. Won't let go because I'm afraid I'll lose him. And then I do._

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I moan, clicking the snooze button and turning over. Then someone knocks on my door and opens it, letting some light spill in. "Rise and shine!" Hanabi sings. I sink deeper into my covers, trying to recall my dream. "Can I borrow some clothes?" Hanabi asks, already headed for my closet.

I hop out of bed, fully awake, and block my closet doors with my arms. "No," I state. She crosses her arms, a pout already playing over on her face, as she protests.

"But you're so cool; and you have such great taste." She bats her eyelashes and waits for me to give in but I don't. I stand there, a firm line replacing my lips. She sighs and slumps her shoulders, turning around to exit my room. I flop back onto my bed, too tired to start the day just yet.

He was in my dream two nights in a row. That must mean something, right? I sigh and get up, heading towards my closet again.

Once I'm dressed in some faded blue jeans, pink tank tucked into them, a white belt and some pink flip flops, I head downstairs for breakfast. My dad hands me a plate of bacon and I take a seat, swigging down some water and shoving the meat into my mouth. Bacon. The only thing in the world that can keep two enemies at peace. Until it's gone, anyways.

XXXXX^.~XXXXX

When I get to school, I see Ino and Tenten waiting for me by the gates.

"Nice outfit." Ino compliments. I ignore her, instead getting right to the point.

"Guys, I had another dream about him."

Tenten and Ino stop walking and turn to me. "Really?" Tenten inquires. I nod my head and look around for him.

"That's really weird," Ino adds while opening the doors for us. I walk in and bend down by my locker.

"I know," I say. "I just get this feeling that someone is trying to tell me something." Tenten shrugs and retrieves something from her bag. She hands a sheet of paper to Ino, who mock smiles and places it neatly in one of her folders.

"So, what happened this time?" the blonde asks.

"We were just walking down a street. Well, pretty much anyways." I say, closing my locker door shut and rising to my feet. When we enter homeroom, I feel it.

He's here.

I can feel his energy.

I search the room until my eyes land on him. Kiba. Sitting there innocently. Except there's once little problem.

He's talking to Sakura.

Who's flirting like a mad man.

I growl and take my seat in the back, scowling at how pathetic she is. "Wait," Tenten says, sitting down next to me, "I know you're having dreams about him, but do you like him too?" I turn my head in the other direction, ignoring her. I mean, he can talk to other girls without him actually liking them, right? Right?

Suddenly, someone's hand is on my folder, their pink nails glistening in the fluorescent lighting. I look up slowly to find Sakura.

.Ever.

I mean seriously? This girl was worse than Naraku.

I smile sardonically and say, "Forgot to do your homework again? Maybe you were too busy with Naruto yesterday?" I keep smiling, even when she smirks. She thinks she has me, thinks it's hurting me, but it's not. Because I know where he was yesterday and I know who with.

She takes her hand off of my folder and looks over her glossy nails, pretending to be nonchalant when she says, "Oh no, I was out shopping yesterday for a new swimsuit to wear to my pool party this weekend." I raise my eyebrows in mock interest. "Of course you're not invited since you hate water and, not that I'd invite you anyway, I just thought you'd want to know that Kiba's coming." My smile falters. Her grin widens.

"So, what?" I say sourly, cover blown.

"Well, Kiba says he likes you a lot and would like it if you came. But then I told him about how you hated water and he went off on me." She says this last part uninterestingly. "He made this huge deal about how you wouldn't ever hate water because that's physically impossible or something." She rolls her eyes. "So, I guess I'll see you later." She strides off, confidence emanating from her, as she sits back down and plants a wet, sticky kiss on Naruto's cheek.

I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Tenten asked. I shake my head no, knowing that it would be too dangerous to show up at Sakura's party.

"What did she mean when she said that Kiba said you would never hate water?" Ino asked suddenly. We all stare at each other in complete and utter realization. What if he knew? What if he knew our secret and that was why he was looking at me oddly yesterday? And even worse. What if he told Sakura?

All of our heads turn to find Kiba watching me. His golden brown eyes melted into a reddish ring around his pupil and then faded a second later. My breath caught in my throat as he smiled at me. What the hell was he and what did he want from me?

**Okay, so if it wasn't good I'm sorry. I have school tomorrow so I was trying to rush. Anyway, those dreams are actually my dreams. You see, I keep having these dreams about this guy and his face is kind of blurry in each dream but I get a glimpse of it each time. All the dreams in here are my dreams that I see of that guy and I'm thinking I'm supposed to meet him later on. Yeah so, I hope you guys like it and COMMENT! Ja ne ;)**


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ,Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Okay, because you guys are seriously bugging, I'm going to give you this one chapter as a gift. Thank you for all of your reviews and comments. I love you all ;)**

When lunch rolls around, I head straight for my locker and grab my lunch box, not even waiting for Ino and Tenten to catch up. When I close my locker door though, they're both standing right there. "It's no race," Ino says sardonically.

"I know you're upset with Sakura, and I know Kiba is sort of freaky, but you can't just blow us all off like that," Tenten adds, a little less curtly.

"Plus, we have another, bigger problem on our hands. Are you going to run away from that too?" My brows meet in the middle as a look of confusion crosses my face.

"I'm sorry," I say, "But if you could at least explain things so I would know what you're talking about, that would help _a lot_."

Ino gives me a look of disbelief when she says, "Are you _kidding _me? You mean to tell me you weren't listening all class period?" I blink, racking my brain, trying desperately to remember what happened last period other than the whole Kiba and Sakura thing. Ino rolls her eyes. "Of course, typical Hinata."

"Hey, this was my first time zoning out in like, weeks, where as you make it a daily duty. Ino has to have her daily bread." I defend myself.

"Yeah, that's why you completely zoned out yesterday." She retorts, arms crossing over her chest.

"You know the reason for that!" I shout, unaware of the lingering gazes. Tenten, seeing Ino and I are drawing a crowd, decides to take it from here using a softer tone and more reasonable approach.

"Look Hinata, let's not fight, okay? In class today, Asuma told us we were all going on a field trip to a water park. That's why Ino-"

"Hey losers," Tenten's cut off by the very voice that makes me revolt every time it decides to make itself known. I grimace at the irritating, high pitched voice of our most hated billboard brow. Inwardly groaning, I turn around to face her. Sakura mock smiles and drinks me in, once again playing over my breasts a couple more times than necessary. "So," she starts, once again focusing on her polished and glossy pink nails, "You guys going on the field trip?" Ino's the one to answer.

"Like we'd want to see you in a bathing suit."

Sakura frowns. "Well Kiba sure does." She retorts, eyes flickering to mine for a moment. "At least, that's what he hinted at earlier."

I blink back the unwanted tears that threaten to overflow and completely soil my pride. I don't know why I feel like crying, or why the tears are making their way over the damn that happens to be my eyelids.

"Believe what you want Sakura, but I have a huge hunch that he doesn't like you." I say, sounding determined but not feeling as sure as I sound.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because you're gross." I state simply. She scowls and lets her hand rest on her hip, jutting it out as her signature pose.

"Please, I have the sexiest body in the entire school." I shut my mouth in fear that I might puke up my breakfast. Although I'm surprised her face hasn't done that already.

"Yeah, because every girl wants to be so scrawny they can see their ribs," Tenten retorts. "And what kind of flat chest is desirable?"

Sakura's tedious gaze in now on Tenten, and she's stepping closer when I decide enough is enough. I see Sakura raise her fist to hit the brunette and that's when I cut in, side stepping and blocking her punch. Then I use my nail to dig into the pressure point on her arm, which makes her wail and drop to the floor in pain.

I shake my head and step over her, just a pathetic heap on the floor, nothing more and nothing less. She's scum.

"That's what happens when you're a bad person Sakura; bad things happen to you." Ino says. The two follow after me, leaving Sakura and the group of people gathered to watch as we flee the scene as coolly as possible.

XXXX^.~XXXX

When the final bell rings, I'm out that door and headed straight to my locker. Today, let's just say, hasn't been one of my best.

As I'm shutting my locker door, Tenten and Ino appear before me. Both of their expressions show the same emotion.

Anxiety.

They were hiding something form me.

"Hinata, we have to talk." Ino says tentatively. She's rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, what is it?"

I lean against the lockers and shoulder my bag. As Tenten opens her mouth to speak, I catch a glimpse of Sakura and her "groupies" passing by. Each of them is watching us. No, they're watching _me_. And all of their eyes hint towards danger. Were they afraid?

"Listen Hinata, people are talking. They heard about what happened with you and Sakura and they're saying some pretty nasty stuff."

So what? People always say nasty stuff about me, but I don't let that get to me. Ino leans forward and explains.

"They're thinking of getting you back for what you did to Sakura." I cross my arms over my chest and listen closer. Something about this isn't right. "In fact, they said they'd do it on the field trip where no one would even guess."

"Which is really bad," Tenten cuts in, "Because they could get you wet, which would be the worst punishment ever."

My eyes grow big and my heart grows heavy with worry. I shrink down against the lockers in fear, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Hinata," Tenten says, kneeling down next to me, "With what we saw earlier, I don't think you have anything to worry about." She places a hand on my shoulder. "You're strong, powerful, _and_ you have mermaid powers." She gives me a reassuring smile to calm my nerves but it doesn't work. Not the least bit. Because I'm a nervous wreck.

Even if I do have mermaid powers, strength, and power, it's not like I'm superhuman. And the odds are against me. There are way too many people after me. They'll all probably jump me at the same time. I shudder and pull my knees closer.

The two share another look, which really aggravates me. If they have something to say then why don't they just say it? I can't take the silence any longer. "Leave," I state coldly. Tenten looks at me in disbelief.

"But," Ino starts, but my eyes grow dark, and I look up at her through my bangs. She shuts her mouth as soon as I turn my gaze on her. Tenten steps back and says,

"Are you sure?"

I look down at my shoes and keep silent. They get the memo and take their leave, which leaves me alone in the vacant hallways to grieve and worry and fear. I'm screwed. I'll have to fake sick on the day of the field trip.

As long as only one of us is sick on the day of the trip then no one will suspect a thing. But if all of us skipped, wouldn't it seem suspicious? I guess it's better this way… It gets me out of it, but I feel like a traitor. Now Ino and Tenten will have to suffer through a day of water and, even more deadly, Sakura.

I hear footsteps padding my way and look up to see Kiba standing in front of me. His amber eyes are full of so much concern and passion, it robs me of breath. He takes a seat beside me on the ground and stretches out one of his legs.

I glance at him out of the corner of my eye, wondering when he will start talking. But he doesn't, and after a while I start to get agitated.

He's leaning his head back against the lockers, his eyes closed as he tilts his head up to the ceiling.

"I heard about Sakura and her gang." Kiba starts. I'm startled when he speaks, and he seems to notice. "Yeah, I do talk." He says with a grin.

I' blushing, and I can tell. I just hope that Kiba can't see it, but no doubt, he does. "That isn't it." I say softly.

"Then what is it?" he asks. "My inhumane good looks?"

My cheeks heat even more, and I'm just about to pass out when we hear footsteps coming down the hall. Kiba's eyes flicker up in alarm, and before I can process what he's about to do, he's got his arms around my body; one arm beneath my legs and one arm supporting my back, as he lifts me up bridal style.

"The hell?" I say as he throws me over his shoulder and starts to run down the opposite end of the hall from where the footsteps were coming from.

He flings open the doors and suddenly, a sharp wind pricks me in the face like a bunch of little needles. I bury my head in his clavicle, all the while thrashing about helplessly.

"Put me down," I demand, slapping him on the back with both my fists.

And he does. Put me down, I mean.

When I'm standing on my own again, I notice we're at his car, or so I assume. "Get in the car," he says. I open my mouth to object when I hear the school doors open again, and out come Sakura and Karin, looking pissed as ever. I press my lips together and climb in the car, doubts rolling around in my head at how safe (or sane) this is.

Kiba starts the car and we're out of there before you can say jacker tracker.

"Kiba," I say, my hands pushing up against the dashboard. I haven't gotten my seatbelt on yet, and his car is practically flying through the parking lot. "Slow down. I mean, I know it's Sakura, but she's no killer."

He shoots me an uncomfortable look and says, "Put on your seatbelt."

"Once I get an answer," I reply. He's rolling his eyes in a way that makes me feel like the biggest hindrance on the planet. "You're the one who abducted me." I say. "So don't give me that look. And speaking of which, why the hell did you abduct me?"

"I didn't abduct you," he says while running a hand through his hair. He makes a sharp turn and we're cruising down my street. I press my face to the window and watch as we pass by the familiar houses of my neighbors.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I'm simply saving your ass." He says to my earlier question.

"Yeah, thanks for that." I say. "But where are we going?"

We pass my house just as the words leave my house and my neck cranes so I can watch it disappear into the background.

"I'm dropping you off," he says.

"At where? Santa's workshop? You passed my house ten seconds ago, genius."

Kiba gives me a disgruntled look and makes a sharp u-turn. I gasp and cling onto the dash board for dear life since I still don't have my seatbelt on. Kiba seems to notice and reprimands me for it again.

The car pulls into my driveway and before he's even stopped the car, I've got my fingers around the door handle. The lock twists just as I begin to pull. I frown.

"Are you planning on locking me in here with you?" I ask accusingly.

"No,"

He parks the car and turns to look at me. "I just need to speak with you before you leave and get a restraining order against me."

"I might just do that."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he grins, and his amber hued orbs soften a bit. I decide I like his eyes, and that they aren't as creepy as I thought they were before.

"So how did you know this was my house?" I ask suddenly. "I mean, after you raced past it the first time."

"I knew you lived somewhere in this neighborhood."

"How?" my voice sounds edgier than I would have wanted it to be, but I can't help it. Things just get creepier, when he throws me over his shoulder and rushes to bring me home when he hears Sakura coming. I mean, I know she's bad, but not that bad.

He pauses for a moment, seeming to think it over, before answering. "Naruto told me."

My face heats up again and I can feel my heart thrumming wildly in my chest. Naruto was talking about me? What else had he said? I decide to play it coolly.

"Yeah?" I say. "Why? Did you ask?"

Now it's his turn to blush. He shakes his head, though, and clears his throat.

"No, I didn't. We were…" he pauses then grins. "…talking about you. He pointed to your neighborhood on your way back to his house."

They were talking about me? What were they saying? Had Naruto told him something embarrassing? Had he told him I was obsessed with hm or something? Or maybe that I was weird?

.gosh.

What if Naruto told about my secret pickle addiction?

"Well that's just fine," I say, reaching for the door handle. But once again, Kiba's locked it. And every time I try to unlock it, he's locked it again. I grunt is settle back into the leather seat.

"I still haven't gotten you to reconsider the restraining order." He says.

"Consider it reconsidered." I mumble.

"It doesn't work like that." He says. His voice has gotten colder, and I'm forced to look at him. He looks troubled.

"I heard about Sakura and her plans." He says. My eyes widen just the slightest. How did he hear about that? Was he one of the ones working with her?

"Yeah, what about it?" I say.

"I'm not going to let her do it. Whatever it is, I mean."

I'm taken aback.

"You're not going to what?"

"I'm not going to let her do what she's planning."

"And what is that?" I ask.

"I already told you, I don't know." He says, voice rising. "But I'm determined to stop them."

"Wait," I say, chuckling softly. "You're "determined" to "save" me from a wad of gum in my hair?" I quite the words with my fingers, laughing, trying to hide my real concern.

Why is he worried?

"This isn't funny, Hinata," he says. I press my lips together, laughter dissipating into shallow breaths. "You're hair isn't in danger; you are."

My whole body begins to go numb, and a slight tingle starts from my toes and travels up to the nape of my neck.

"How am I in danger?" I ask. My voice has lowered to a whisper.

"Finally. Getting serious."

"Tell me,"

He sighs. "Sakura isn't just the queen bee in school," he starts. Something in his eyes changes. His emotions? Or maybe it's the colors again. "She's number one in-"

"She isn't number one in anything," I cut in. Kiba looks pissed.

"Would you let me finish?"

"I'm just correcting you."

"I don't need correcting, Hinata, I know what I'm talking about; and I know what's going to happen to you and your friends if you don't listen to me."

My breath catches in my throat.

"My friends?"

Kiba's face hardens.

"Shit," he mutters. Then he unlocks my door. "Go," he says.

I'm watching him with curiosity. "Kiba," I say. My voice is softer, safer. "What about my friends?"

He shakes his head and looks down into his lap. "It's… Sakura really doesn't like you three."

"I know that," I say with a light laugh. He raises his eyes to meet mine, and suddenly, the air in the car is heavier. Kiba and I stare at each other for a while until he decides it's time for closure.

He leans in slowly, closing his eyes so that his black lashes frame his eyes. My face heats to a hundred degrees warmer, and before I can stop myself, I find I'm leaning in too.

For a second, I'm lost in the contours of his face. The golden glow of his sun kissed skin; the spirals of luscious brown that frame his face; his cheek bones that accentuate his lashes; the stubble on his chin and on his upper lip; his lips.

And then his lips are on mine, and I can feel the warmth of his breath seeping through my closed lips. I part them the slightest bit so the warm air flows into my mouth and makes my head spin. His breath is minty fresh, and it makes me self conscious about my own breath.

He pulls away suddenly, and he's red from his neck up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He says quickly. I smile.

"Sure," I say. And then I climb out of the car and slam the door shut. As I'm about to trot up the drive and to the house, a thought occurs to me and I turn back to tap on the window. He rolls it down and I say, "Will you sit with me at lunch tomorrow?"

"Why not?" he smiles, and it's contagious.

Then he's gone, and so am I; into the house and up to my room.

**Hope to see your comments! I love you all ^.^ **


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter four

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hi guys :) Comment, please, and enjoy!**

That night after dinner, Hanabi comes into the kitchen carrying a pile of dishes in her arms. She sets them down with a huff and turns to look at me. Her hands are on her hips and she's waiting for something, so it seems.

I look up from my book briefly and raise my eyebrows. When I don't get an immediate reply, I turn my attention back to my book and choose to ignore her.

She clears her throat, signaling for me to turn my attention back to her. I sigh and close my book, marking the page first, and then prompting her to continue with my gaze. "Dad wants to talk to us." She states. Like that was worth all of my time.

I sweat drop.

When we enter the living room, my father rises from his spot on the couch and says, "Girls, as you know, I have a business trip that I will be leaving for tomorrow morning." I cross my arms over my chest. Like I haven't heard this before. How many times does he have to repeat it?

"I'm traveling to Hawaii for a week so Hinata," he turns to me, "You're in charge." I nod and glance at Hanabi, who looks a bit disgruntled at his choice. Well, I am older. I inwardly roll my eyes and smile respectively at him. He nods and gives us both a hug, gently squeezing and releasing before saying, "I'm off to pack so, Hinata, you're doing the dishes." My smile falters and I'm just about to object when he turns on his heel and heads up the stairs.

I grit my teeth and slowly make my way into the kitchen, Hanabi on my tail. I start to pile the dishes into the sink when I notice Hanabi staring at me strangely. "Something interesting?" I say.

Hanabi shrugs and says nonchalantly, "I've just never seen you touch water before; it's weird."

I cringe at how obvious my avoiding water has been. Maybe I shouldn't fake sick every time it rains (which is not very often.)

Before I can do the dishes, I have to get Hanabi out of here. And with that said, I still have no idea how I'll even do the dishes when I've got a tail. I inwardly groan at my situation.

"Hanabi, what are you doing this weekend?" I inquire.

Hanabi stiffens briefly, but as expected of a Hyuga, relaxes.

"Nothing much; why?"

I shrug. "I was thinking about having you sleep over at someone else's house… You know, so we don't annoy each other and end up ruining the house."

I inwardly smile as I remember Hanabi's little phone call the other night. This'll get her.

"Yeah," she says suddenly. "I'll sleep over at Moegi's house. Thanks Hinata."

She scampers up the steps, slipping her cell phone out of her pocket halfway to her room.

Shit. I've just given her a perfect alibi so she can go to that party. I'm smart.

Oh well, right now all that matters is getting these dishes done without touching the water. May be we had gloves?

I searched all of the cupboards only to come up empty. Then I spot the dish washer. Wow, I feel like a freaking retard right now. I smile to myself at how lame I am and start to dump all of the dishes in the wash. Now, how do I use this thing?

I search all of the buttons and then find the button that says start. "That makes sense." I mutter, "But don't I need to put some soap in it?" I rise to my feet and grab the dish detergent, pouring some in and then shutting the door.

"That wasn't too hard…" I mumble while grabbing my book and heading for the stairs. The Hunger Games were calling.

XXX^.~XXX

As I lay in bed that night, I think about the "talk" I had with Kiba. Mostly I ran the kiss over in my head. His lips were so soft. And warm. Naruto's never felt like that. They were normally chapped, and his breath always tasted of ramen. I wonder if he had ramen flavored gum.

I turn over in my bed and watch the moon cast its glow over my lavender walls. But what had Kiba meant when he said my friends were also in danger? Was Sakura going to get them, too?

I let out a small chuckle. The thought of Sakura doing anything to me makes my heart flutter in an odd way. What would she do? Replace my chapstick with glue?

The sound of gushing water tears me from my thoughts, and I climb out of bed. Curiosity seizes my mind as I climb my stairs and creep into the kitchen. Had Hanabi gotten a glass of water and forgotten to turn off the water?

As I peer around the corner into the kitchen, I gasp.

Bubbles.

Everywhere.

My eyes dart around the room, but there's nothing to see but bubbles. Every square inch of the kitchen is engulfed in soapy water. Even the kitchen table was blanketed in it.

Oh no, dad's going to freak!

I step forward, my only intent to stop them from gushing out of the machine, but realizing too late that they're wet.

No fucking duh.

I drop to the floor, my tail and swim top instantly replacing my sleeping attire. _Crap, what if they walk in and see me? _I drag myself across the floor and to the washing machine, holding my breath to keep myself from inhaling the bubbles. Once I reach it, I press the stop button and lift myself off of the ground (well, my head anyways,) and take huge breath. Then I plunge back down and drag myself across the wooden floor and into the living room where it dies down.

I gasp for breath and look around.

First, I'm going to be grounded.

Second, if my dad or sister comes down, I'll be killed most likely.

And three: HOW THE FUCK DO I CLEAN UP THIS MESS?

I grunt like I'd seen my cousin Neji do many a times and start to mold the soapy water off of me. All of the bubbles form into one gigantic bubble, and I guide it into the kitchen to add it to the already huge mess.

Once I'm dry, my tail disappears and I'm back to normal. I climb to my feet and start to ponder how on Earth I would clean this chaos up.

Suddenly, an idea hits me, and I'm molding the bubbles into one enormous pool of foam. I direct it out the back and door and into the yard where I dump it. A triumphant smile graces my lips at my work.

As I head up the stairs, I hear a voice coming from outside. A familiar voice.

I stop dead in my tracks, eyes open wide, and turn on my heel. My heart beats rapidly against my chest, nearly escaping the confines of my ribcage. I pull the blinds of our kitchen window peer into the darkness.

The words ring in my ears.

"The fuck?"

And then realization hits and I'm outside in an instant. Just as I had guessed. Kiba stands there, bubbles clinging to his clothes, hair wet and matted to his face.

"Kiba," I start slowly. He looks up, startled, as if he hadn't known I was there; which I guess he hadn't. And then he blushes.

"Hinata, this-this isn't what it looks like."

I knit my brows together in confusion at his odd choice of words.

"I'm not stalking you or anything." The words tumble out of his mouth, and he covers his mouth moments after.

Then I understand.

"Wait, you were watching me?"

I am utterly confused beyond comprehension.

"No, I was just making sure you were safe." He says quietly.

And I can tell he's giving up this fight He looks down at his black converse with defeat and lets out a disgruntled breath. I step closer, careful not to touch the suds caking him, and lift his chin so our eyes meet.

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" I ask with a smile. But he doesn't smile back.

My hand falls to my side.

"I don't get it. Am I in danger?" my voice trembles, along with my hands.

"Hinata, what I said in the car-"

"I know what you said in the car!" I say, my voice rising.

His amber eyes are fixed on my milky white ones as he takes my hands in his and says in a gentle voice, "Hinata, don't be afraid. I said I'd protect you and I mean it."

"Protect me from what?" I say, a little too edgy. Then, I cringe at how hurt he looks and grasp his hands tighter. "I just don't understand. Why would I need your protecting?"

He bites the inside of his cheek. "It's not safe to tell you just yet. But don't worry; when the time is right, I'll tell you."

I stomp my foot on the wet grass and demand to him through clenched teeth, "No, I want to know now-"and I'm just about to finish my sentence when I realize I'm stepping in wet grass.

With no shoes on.

"Shit," I say, and take a hop backwards. When my feet hit the dry grass, I wipe them.

'I'm going to change; I'm going to change; I'm going to change!' I chant in my head hysterically.

"Hinata, it's just a little soap." He smiles, smiles as if he know something.

I narrow my gaze at his shrewd smile and stomp my way back to him.

Of course I'm stupid.

I jab my finger in his chest and say, "Tell me everything you know about me."

His brows raise and his smile fades.

"Not tonight, luv. I'll tell you when the time is right."

I flare my nostrils in rage and open my mouth to protest when suddenly, he grabs me by the elbows and pulls me in for a kiss.

My eyes widen, as I hadn't been expecting that.

I pull away as a thought occurs to me.

_Had he seen me in mermaid form?_

I pull away.

"That was intense," he states in between breaths.

"Yeah, intense," I say. "How long have you been watching me?"

And then I hear the porch door creak open. My heart stutters and before I can process my actions, I push Kiba into a bush and watch as he crashes into our fence. I cringe, but don't have time to check and see if he's okay.

I turn around in time to see Hanabi walk out rubbing her eyes. When they're wide and open, she gives me a probing look.

"Hanabi, what are you doing out here?" I say quickly.

But it's not use.

She sees the mess that divides us and is looking quite pleased.

"I could ask you the same." She retorts.

"But you won't," I shoot back.

"I'm telling dad."

"That's fine. Because if you tell dad, then I'll be tempted to tell him about that party you're going to on Saturday night."

Her face turns beet red in anger and humiliation.

"How'd you know about that?"

I hush her, my eyes darting up to dad's window. The light's off. I hope Hanabi didn't wake him.

I turn back to my peeving sister and say, "Hanabi, I'll let you go to the party and _won't_ tell dad you went_if_ you don't tell him about this."

Bribery. Every kid's weakness.

She considers it, seriously ponders. Then she says, "Deal," and strides back into the house. I wonder if she saw the bush I had pushed Kiba into rustling just a few moments ago. Sleep. A nice distraction.

I kneel beside Kiba's bush and peer through the branches.

"Sorry about that." I say.

His eyes smile at me, and I know I'm forgiven. I help him to sit up and then take a seat beside him on the grass. Thank goodness the froth hadn't gotten this far.

"You look like a goddess in the moonlight," Kiba murmurs.

My face flushes at his comment.

"You know, you remind me of the moon?" I tilt my head in question as a smile cracks my lips. "Yeah. Your eyes, mostly. They're the same shade as the moon. Plus they shine. And your skin," he lifts his hand to caress my cheek. "It's like silk."

"So you're saying the moon is like silk?" I say.

"Uh, no," he says. "It's mostly just the same as the eye thing." He lets out a small laugh. "But still. It's soft."

"Well thank you."

"And then your hair. It reminds me of the night."

"And you?" I say.

"What about me?"

"You're the sun." I say. His hand falls to his lap.

"How so?"

"Well, you're very sunshiny." We both laugh. "I mean, you're always happy and energetic. And you're warm."

As if on cue, I shiver, and Kiba's instincts take over. He shakes off his jacket to drape over me but quickly, I decline.

"I'm fine," I say, eyeing the sudsy cloth.

"Oh, right," he says. "Wouldn't want you to get wet."

The way he says that…

It makes me feel like he knows.

Sakura's words bounce around in my head.

_"He said something about it not being possible for you to hate water."_

Did he know?

I peer at him doubtfully.

"You know how else you remind me of the moon?" he says. His words startle me.

"What?" I stutter.

He tilts his head to the sky and looks up at the moon. "You're right here and I can see you, but yet, you're still so far away." He turns to face me. "The moon… Only few have ventured to it. It probably has tons of secrets. Secret places, I mean. Like crevices and caves."

A shiver runs down my back.

_Secrets_

"Do you need a ride tomorrow? Home, I mean. From school."

"Like today…?" I ask.

My mind is still a bit nebulous from his words, but I'm able to respond, even if I don't know what exactly is coming out of my mouth.

"Yeah, like today."

"Sure," I say.

And then he leans in and pecks me on the lips. I'm snapped out of my thoughts and my mind suddenly clears.

"Pay attention." he says. "It'll save your life."

And then he's hopping out of the bush and jogging to the front of my house. I hear the sound of a car engine and then I know he's gone. I pick myself up and retreat to the house.

Will those bubbles dissipate before morning?

**Good? Bad? Comment :} **


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys, it's the second day of summer and I decided to dedicate it to you guys-my fans! No one commented on my last chapter which made me kind of sad so I hope I get some reviews this time! And I also hope I haven't lost my touch…sorry if my stories are beginning to suck :/**

I stifle a yawn as I hurry out of the door, twirling my car keys in my right hand and holding my water bottle in my left. But I stop when I see the familiar, cherry red car in my driveway. Kiba opens his car door and hops out. He sends me a toothy grin that sparkles in the sun. I drop the keys.

He was wearing the usual: skinny jeans and polo shirt, unbuttoned, so I could see his red wife beater underneath, and converse.

He scoops up my keys in one hand and grasps one of my hands with his other. He drops the keys into my hand and then closes my fingers around the cool object.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, blinking out of my trance. Gawd, he looked good in the sunlight. I guess he really was the sun.

He shrugs and heads for his car.

"I thought we agreed you'd drop me off after school." I say, nervously glancing over my shoulder.

"I can do both if you'd like." He says, holding out the passenger seat door for me.

I narrow my gaze and say in a hushed tone, "You do know that my sister _cannot_ see you, right?" I step off of the landing and head for the cherry sports car.

"Why not?"

I slip inside and close the door myself.

"Because, she'd go all crazy if she saw you. She'd think I had a boyfriend and then she'd tell my dad and he's well…" I stop, looking for the right word as he climbs in and starts the engine.

"He's…" he prompts as he adjusts his rearview mirror.

"Well, he's protective and a little…violent." I shrug and look out the window, cringing at how lame that sounded. And the fact that Kiba probably won't ever want to talk to me again for fear he'll get murdered by my over protective dad.

"Just hurry up and go before she hears you and looks out the window."

He backs up without another word, screeching to halt and then zooming out. I cringe and look over my shoulder, specifically at my sister's bedroom window. When I see no sign of motion, and no flicker of lights, I ease a little.

"Very unnoticeable," I say sarcastically.

But Kiba doesn't mind. Instead he flashes me a smile that makes my heart melt.

"So, you're still sitting with me at lunch, right?" He nods, but no words were exchanged. I nod too. "And you're still taking me home after school, right?"

"Why do I get the feeling you don't trust me?" he asks, his eyes flickering to mine for a moment.

I shrug. "Well, I was just making sure I had a ride home today." I take a sip from the bottle of water in my hand.

"You know, the Inuzuka's are very loyal to their mates. That's what we're known for."

Suddenly, there's no room to breathe, as my water gurgles in the back of my throat and comes out in a leaky, flowing mess across his dashboard. As I choke on the remaining water (my spit, most likely) I catch Kiba's eyebrow twitching.

"You okay there?" he asks. His tone implies his annoyance with my disgraceful act on his car. I manage to swallow my coughs and take a small amount of breath before whispering,

"Mate?"

I wipe the drool from my face with the back of my hand while scrutinizing the blush that dusts his cheeks.

"Mate?" I repeat.

There was no way he was going to leave this conversation on a cliffhanger. I hate cliffhangers, which is one of the reasons I don't normally read anymore. If he left this conversation on a bad note, so help me…

Suddenly, the car stops and I realize that it's parked… in the school parking lot…

Cliffhanger of doom.

He doesn't even give me time to unbuckle myself before he's outside, his sling bag over one shoulder and car keys being tossed into his pocket. He opens my door and waits for me to step out. But I don't.

"Kiba, are you going to answer me?"

"What are you talking about?" he says as if he has no idea what had just happened.

"What do you mean "what are you talking about"?" I say accusingly. "Answer the question!"

"What question?" he says through gritted teeth.

"About the mates!"

"I don't have an answer." He huffs.

I purse my lips. He's good.

So good that I decide to leave it at that nice little cliffhanger of doom, and step out of the car.

"So," Kiba starts as we make our way across the parking lot. "Did you guys have a going away party this morning for your dad?"

I shrug. "Well, you know... I cooked and-" I stop and turn to him suspiciously. "How did you know he was leaving?"

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I catch something, although I might have just imagined it, but I'm sure that it was just there. He had faltered. But with the blink of an eye, he's recomposed and looking carefree and guiltless.

"You told me he was leaving." He answers.

"No I didn't. I didn't tell anyone except for maybe Ino or Tenten."

I cannot believe this. First he comes and stalks me in the middle of the night. Now he's got dirt on my family? How does he know this stuff? And why the hell is he trying to lie about it? Why can't guys ever admit their mistakes?

He shakes his head with a smile. "Yeah, I clearly remember the day you told me."

I cross my arms. "Really? Then where is he going?"

Kiba cocks his head to the side and then shoots me a sheepish smile. "I can't really remember."

My jaw drops in disbelief.

"No, you're a bad liar! You just said you remember it clearly, so how could you have forgotten?"

"Let's just forget about this, okay? It's not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal my ass-"

Just then, Ino crashes into me, somehow managing to keep us both on our feet as she grips my shoulders in a deadly hold.

"Hinata," she breathes. "I know how we're going to get out of it!"

My heart stops.

Not here. Not now.

"Ino," I say, casting a weary glance toward Kiba.

"It's so simple. All we have to do is-"

"Hey Ino," I cut her off. "Have you and Kiba really introduced yourselves yet?"

Ino pauses, her eyes searching mine, before casting Kiba a sheepish smile.

"Kiba," she says, letting go of my shoulders and giving a little wave. "Hey, I'm Ino…"

"We need to talk later. How about lunch?" she whispers.

I laugh and say, "Oh yeah, did I forget to mention Kiba's eating lunch with us today?"

Ino's brows merge in annoyance, but she doesn't say another word about it. "Right, well, I'll catch you two later. I need to find Tenten." She gives a tiny wave and strides away hurriedly.

"What was that all about?" Kiba asks.

I shrug. "Nothing. We were just planning on skipping the field trip and we needed an excuse not to go."

"Why wouldn't you want to go? This is like one of the coolest field trips I've ever been on."

"It's just such a hassle. We'd rather stay home."

Kiba scrutinizes me for a moment, but lets it go.

Being a fish is hard.

XXX^.~XXX

I can tell when something is up. I might be over thinking things-heck, Kiba might just not want to talk to me after our awkward debut this morning- but when Kiba made a no-show at lunch today, well, you could tell I was a little anxious. Okay, I was really anxious.

You know what, strike that.

I was _pissed_.

How could he not show up? He had promised, and what was that about Inuzuka's being loyal to their mates?

So then where the hell was he?

I looked around anxiously for the boy in the red polo shirt. Sure, I was mad at him, but I had to admit: he looked super hot today. Something about an unbuttoned polo shirt really turned me on.

Tenten flipped Karin the middle finger as she and her clique passed by the table. A smug smile graced her lips at her discreet gesture and she and Ino secretly high fived under the table

"Hinata," Tenten sighed. "Maybe he had to go home."

"You mean he got hurt?" I said worriedly.

Ino slapped her forehead and groaned. "Can we _please_ just talk about the plan before he shows up? I mean, for all we know, he might just be late." I rolled my eyes and motioned for her to continue with the wave of my hand.

"Okay," she said excitedly, leaning in and lowering her voice to a hush. Sometimes she made me feel like I was in a spy movie. That's what I loved about her. "So, we call in sick and then we can all hang out instead!"

~Facepalm~

"That's your big plan?" Tenten says while shoving a handful of french-fries into her mouth.

"Shut your kissing hole, Tennie," Ino says.

"If we call in sick then we'll need our parent's signature that says we really were sick or a doctor's note." I say. "Or we could just be counted as skipping."

"Ok," Ino says, dragging it out a moment too long. "Then we just skip. I mean, what's the big deal anyways? People always skip on field trips." She shrugs and looks to Tenten hopefully because she knows I'm not a skipper and she'll get nothing out of me.

Tenten shrugs. "What do you say, Hinata?"

But I'm not the least bit interested right now.

I scout the area for Kiba as Tenten shakes my arm. When I don't respond, she pinches me, _hard, _and that's when I look up. "Umm, _ouch_," I say, rubbing at the sore spot on my arm.

Tenten sighs and says, "He's not here, Hinata. He probably left, so just stop looking for him and pay attention!" I turn back to her and shake my head.

"No," I rise to my feet and grab my tote bag. "Something's up and I need to find out what." Then I head for the doors and exit the building.

When I get to the parking lot, I find his cherry red sports car is still where he parked it this morning. I sigh with relief and head back inside. "Wait a minute," I say under my breath. "If he's still here, then why isn't he at lunch?"

The sound of footsteps halts me in my steps. I crane my neck down the hall and catch a glimpse of a door closing. Something about that picture wasn't right.

Even without Ino beside me I still feel like I'm in a spy movie.

I rush down the hall and peer inside the small glass window. The lights are off, and it's hard to see, but there are voices coming from inside.

I strained to hear past the wood keeping me safe from the owners of the voices.

"Look, all we want is the money,"

That sounded like Gaara, the transfer student from Suna. I wait and listen, eavesdropping on the conversation, and all the while knowing it was wrong.

"Look, I didn't take any money from you. Go ahead and check my bag, my pockets, my locker-anywhere you want! I don't have it."

And that was Kiba's voice.

Something tightened in the pit of my stomach and I gnashed my teeth together. Before I could stop myself, I was turning the knob of the door and swinging it open. Everyone paused and I flicked on the lights.

Kiba was standing there with Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji behind him. Gaara and Kankuro, I think his name was, were standing menacingly before them. My eyes dart from each of their shocked faces, before landing on Gaara.

"What's going on here?" I ask, my voice full of disgust, as I search the ginger's eyes. But he just stands there, calm, cool and collected, his face emotionless, as he says in a droning tone,

"Your boyfriend and his groupies here stole some money from me. _A lot_ of money."

I turn to Neji, who was giving me a look to run. Warning me that these guys are dangerous and I need to get the hell out of here. But I wouldn't. Kiba was in trouble and I never liked Gaara ever since he spilled bleach on my skirt in science class.

"Hinata, luv, you need to leave." Kiba said, his voice filled with urgency, as his eyes pleaded for me to run, walk away and pretend like this never happened. But I don't. Instead, I just cross my arms and shoot Gaara a scowl, my brows raised, waiting for some explanation, some _elaboration _as to what he had just said.

Gaara gives me a sinister smile and then says, "You see darling," I cut him off, my scowl deepening as I say,

"Never call me darling."

He just shrugs and smiles even bigger-creepy.

"These dweebs broke into my house the other night and stole three million dollars from me."

My eyes widen. And although I keep telling myself that there's no way Kiba would steal- and there's no way Gaara could have that much money on him- I turn to Kiba with questioning eyes.

"Hinata, go, _now_. He's lying and he's out to get you. I was protecting you."

Okay, now I was really confused.

"And Tenten," Neji adds.

"And Ino," Shikamaru says after him.

I turn to Naruto, expecting him to add something as well, but he just shrugs.

Wait. Protect me, Ino and Tenten? But, if they want to protect us all from something then that means…

"You know?" I breathe, the sound barely audible. But of course Kiba picks up on it. He looks ashamed and hurt.

"Hinata, honey, I'll explain it all later. But right now you just need to worry about getting out of here."

And I'm just about to take his advice, scram and warn Ino and Tenten, when Gaara sticks two fingers out.

And I guess I expected something miraculous to happen, like lightning shooting out of his finger or something since, you know, not everything is what it seems, but instead it was just a signal, because the next thing I knew Kankuro sprung himself at me. I screamed and jumped out of the way, looking around frantically for something to fight with, but coming up empty.

Then I spot a glass of water on Asuma Sensei's desk and decide it would have to do since I can make the water expand in size, no matter how little water I had. I could make an ocean with one drop if I wanted to.

So, I mold the water and drop it all on Kankuro, scooping him up so he was trapped in my water bubble. And I knew he only had three minutes before he died, but I couldn't kill him. Not in school anyways. So, I made it bigger and trapped Gaara in it as well.

"Get out of here. Quick." I yell to the guys.

They take my word and run for it, make for the door, but Kiba stays behind with me. He takes my free hand and pulls me to the door, and as we shut and lock it, I let the water drop and watch as Gaara and Kankuro drop to the floor in one huge puddle, faces blue, trying to regain their breath.

We head for the cafeteria and meet Tenten and Ino who give us questioning stares at the expressions on our faces.

"We should all talk." I say, grabbing them by the wrists and pulling them along with us.

I could only imagine what this looked like right about now. A group of teenagers rushing out of the building, looking scared and confused.

Definitely a spy movie.

So, when we all gather around the tree in the back of the school, vacant from other students who decided to eat inside from the breeze, we plop down in the greenish brown grass.

"What's going on?" Tenten asks as she rubs at her wrist.

"We know all about it." Kiba says.

Dead serious face.

Ino and Tenten both turn to me accusingly.

"You told?" Tenten says in a menacing tone.

I begin to shake my head but Neji cuts me off.

"No, we've known all along." They direct their attention off of me and onto Neji as he explains the whole thing. "We've known all along. Well, except for Naruto," he jabs a thumb in the blonde's direction.

"Yeah, I have no idea what's going on." Naruto says. "And I'm a little freaked out about the whole water manipulation thing." He has his arms crossed and looks like he wants some answers.

"Let me start at the beginning," Neji says. "You three are the chosen ones."

I shoot Kiba a confused look, but his eyes are glued to the ground. Ino and Tenten are sharing bewildered looks.

"Us three," he motions toward Kiba, Shikamaru and him. "Are the guardians of the chosen ones."

"Wait, chosen ones? Like, we're supposed to fight crime or something?" Tenten inquires excitedly.

"Alright," Kiba says, stepping up and taking the plate, "You guys are supposed to slay, or kill, the Jaakuno monos. That means 'the evil ones' in Japanese and we call them the Monos for short." He grins. "Anyway, Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura and Temari, Gaara's sister who will be arriving very soon, are all Monos. And they're planning on turning Karin into a Mono."

Neji nods and adds, "And they want to kill you since you guys are the force of good and they are the force of evil."

"Which is why you three must kill them first." Shikamaru concludes with a yawn.

Naruto stands up and says frantically, "Wait, Sakura, my girlfriend, is a Mono?" The three boys nod in unison and then Naruto sits back down, arms crossed again, as he mutters, "Great, now I have to dump her."

I turn my attention back to Kiba as he continues. "So, you three mermaids are supposed to kill Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura, Temari and possibly Karin. We were sent to protect you and, well, when you slay them, there will be more. The leader of the Monos, who is in the spirit world currently, continues to make Mono's every day. You will always be faced with a new one."

At this point I really didn't know what to say. Kiba, Neji, _my cousin, _Shikamaru and now Naruto all knew we were mermaids. And not only that, but now we're supposed to protect the world from evil by killing people. Whoopee.

"So, you mean, I actually get to kill Sakura?" Ino says excitedly, standing up, her eyes gleaming.

Naruto shoots her a look to which she just shrugs. "Hey, this is a dream come true." She says nonchalantly.

Shikamaru smirks and leans back against the tree, closing his eyes and basking in the sunlight. And, well, you can just imagine what happened next. That's right, I fainted. The last thing I remembered was Kiba reaching out and catching me.

And then of course I was still conscious enough to hear Ino and Tenten say, "No worries, she does that all the time. Normally it's because she embarrasses herself though." I inwardly scowl and note to myself to get them back for that one.

XXX^.~XXX

When I open my eyes, I find I'm in the nurse's office and Kiba's sitting right there next to me. I sit up on my elbows and look around, but only see Kiba. "Where's everyone else?" I ask, still feeling a little dazed.

"Oh, I'm not enough?" Kiba says sarcastically. I shoot him a look to which he just smiles at. And once again, my heart melts. "They all went back to class. The teacher would only let one person stay behind and they all said it should be me."

"Well, I'm glad it was you."

Kiba grins and takes my hands in his.

"We should get back to class. We still have time for seventh period."

I nod and stand up, only to trip on my own foot and collide into Kiba's chest. I look up at him sheepishly, and to my dismay, he pets the top of my head.

"Nice try, but I think we should save that for after school."

My cheeks redden, and before I can recover, he's pulling me into the hallway.

When we enter the class, Kiba slips Kurenie a note from the nurse and heads toward our seats. Sakura shoots us both a scowl and sticks her foot out in an attempt to trip me, but Kiba just steps on her toes and smiles in satisfaction as she withdraws, cursing and holding her foot. We take our seats and listen as Kurenie continues her speech.

"Anyways, Asuma wanted me to tell you guys that this field trip will also be part of a project. You guys will get to pick a group of seven of your own choice and then while you are at the amusement park, you guys will do surveys on which food they serve there is best. Each group will get their own food choice.

"Like, one group will get to do it on candy and another group will do it on actual foods, and another group could do drinks and shakes and that kind of stuff. So, in short, no skipping out on this because it is for a grade."

Everyone in the class moans, causing Kurenie to smile and say, "What, you didn't think we'd actually let you guys do something fun, did you?" She laughs and reaches behind her desk to grab some papers.

"No skipping?" Ino whispers.

I turn to Tenten who's in a daze.

"Project?" she says, mortified.

"Alright class," Kurenie says. "Pick your groups and then when you have your group, come to me and I'll assign you a food choice and give you the directions."

Kiba turns to me and says, "You, me, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji and Naruto." We all nod in agreement and turn to Naruto, who was whispering something in Sakura's ear.

He withdrawals and shoots her an apologetic look. My brows furrow in question, but before I can ask Naruto what he said, Sakura's on her feet and looking mad as hell.

Oh shit.

**Good? Bad? Tell me; I really need to know! I think I did okay but still, when I read over it I kind of gagged in my mouth (jk). So comment please!**


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Okay, I hope all of you like my plot twist and that things get better because right now I feel like no one really likes the story no matter how many times you tell me you do! So, let's start.**

By the time seventh period ended, let's just say that everything was _not_ where it should be in the universe. First of all, when Naruto came over to our group, he had told us that he had dumped Sakura.

Then, as to be expected, Sakura broke down crying before shouting in front of the whole class, pointing her finger at me, "This is all your fault Hinata and I will get you back for this. Nothing can get in my way!"

Then everyone agreed that she was a wack-job, like I'd been telling everyone from the start, and started whispering.

Never whisper about someone when they're right in front of you.

So to top it all off, she decided to cuss out the class, flip off Kurenie sensei, and then run for the door where she was stopped by Iruka sensei and Principal Tsunade.

_And then _when they tried to grab her and settle her down, she kicked Iruka in the balls and punched Tsunade in her chest really hard, causing something in her large rack to break (though no one knew what or how,) and she had to go to the hospital along with Iruka.

And then when you thought it couldn't get any worse, the police came and brought Sakura to the station for questioning.

"Maybe I should've broken up with her in a dark alleyway." Naruto whispered as we watched the police take her in handcuffs.

"Are you completely coo coo bananas? Would you have liked to have her kill you instead and then nobody find your body until, like, a month after she killed you?" Tenten whispers back callously. Naruto shrunk away and crossed his arms at her remark.

"At least it would only be Naruto." Shikamaru said. Everyone looked over at him in disbelief.

"Hey man, I never did anything to you!"

"Well you moved here, became part of our group, never stop talking, annoy me to no end and to top it all off, you started this." He points toward where the chaos was happening, causing Naruto to shrink back into his seat even farther.

As the police and ambulance both left, Kurenie turned back to the class and clapped her hands together, smiling and saying, "Alright, Hinata, how about bringing your group over to get your assignment?"

She sure knew how to lighten the mood. Wasn't she concerned about Tsunade and Iruka? And how about Sakura? One of her students just assaulted two school administrators, and was taken into custody. How can she be so chill?

I slipped out of my chair nonetheless, Kiba following close behind.

"Alright, you guys can do candy." She smiles and hands me a paper with some instructions on it, a graph, and a picture of candy to color in. "Umm, thanks." I say awkwardly.

What is this, kindergarten?

I inwardly roll my eyes and hand the paper to Kiba to look over before heading back to my seat. He tucks it into his back pocket and follows me back as the bell rings to signal the end of the day. "Have a good afternoon!" Kurenie calls over the body of students that rush out of the room.

"So, still need a ride home?" Kiba asks.

"Yeah," I say. And then we walk out of the classroom only to be met by our group.

"What's going on?" I ask as we cut into the circle.

Ino looks over at me and gives a small smile. "We were just talking about the whole "chosen ones" thing."

"Well let's not do anything rash just yet." Kiba says with a playful tug of his lips. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to give Hinata a ride home."

"Sure," Tenten says. And then she turns to me. "We need to talk later, though. About the field trip. We still have that little problem."

"Oh, don't worry your girlie balls, Tennie, I have everything under control." Ino says with the wave of her hand.

"They aren't balls, they're buns." Tenten growls.

"I wasn't talking about your hair."

XXX^.~XXX

"Hey Kiba," I say, watching as he makes a left turn into my development. His eyes flicker to mine briefly, prompting me to continue. "Do you have a girlfriend in the spirit world?"

And I guess I was expecting him to say something along the lines of either, "Hell no," or "Yeah, she's wonderful," but instead I just get a belly aching laugh. Seriously. He was clutching his stomach, bending over, gasping for breath-all of it. "What's so funny?" I ask, irritated.

He takes a minute to regain his posture and then turns to me, searching my face, before starting another huge fit of giggles. "Watch the road." I mutter under my breath.

"Hinata," he says, the words barely escaping his lips before another burst of laughter follows. "I'm not a spirit and I'm not from the spirit world. I wasn't created there and sent to earth to protect you or anything." He laughs again and parks the car in my driveway.

"Really?"

He cuts the engine and turns to face me.

"No," he shakes his head. "I'm a normal human like you. Well, I mean, except for the mermaid thing."

I purse my lips. Been there; done that. Heard all of it. Just get on with the chosen ones lecture.

"Anyway, I had a dream. Kami sent me the dream. In fact, when I was asleep, he _brought_ me to the spirit world. Then he told me about everything and how I was supposed to protect you along with these other guys. He told me where to go and left the rest to me."

He peers into one of the windows of my house. "I thought your sister wasn't supposed to see me."

"She isn't home from school yet." I say. "Continue."

"Well as you know, I'm sure, he sent you a dream of us together in the spirit world. He wanted you to know that you and I were supposed to be close, supposed to know each other."

I can feel my cheeks heating already. Had Kiba had that same dream? Or was it just me?

"So that dream with you and I; Kami sent it to me? And I was _actually_ in the spirit world? _That's_ what it looks like?"

"Yeah," he says, and leans back in his seat. We sit there in silence for a moment as I take it all in. Drink in all of the information he'd just poured over me. "So how are you going to avoid water on the trip?"

I sigh at the change of subject. I hadn't really thought of it since I was planning on skipping. And that really wasn't the worst of my problems. Sakura said she was going to get me. I have a crazy Mono after me and I'm number one on her hit list.

"You heard Ino," I say tiredly. "She's got a plan, and I'm sure I won't like it."

"Yeah. I'm sure all of her friend's parents hate her." Kiba says with a laugh.

"Oh you don't know the half of it." I say.

And that reminded me of this morning-our unfinished business.

"Speaking of which, how did you know about it?" I ask.

He raises a questioning eyebrow. "Know about what?"

"My dad leaving for his business trip," I say. "How did you know?" I cross my arms over my chest and wait for his response.

"Okay," he sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Remember when you poured bubbles on me last night?"

I nod as a small, discreet smile tugs at the corner of my lips. That had been funny.

"I sort of overheard you and your father's conversation." I raise my eyebrows. "I was making sure Sakura or one of the Monos wasn't going to hurt you." He fumbles on his words, trying to keep me on his side. "That's why I was at your house; not because I was stalking you."

"Oh," I say.

He had been telling the truth when he said he was protecting me. Not that I ever doubted him; but now I knew why. Now I knew the reason. And now I was even more scared than I was before.

If Kiba thinks he needs to stand guard outside my house, in case a mono comes for me, then doesn't that mean they know where I live? And just what are they capable of?

"Listen Hinata," he starts, but I'm already cutting him off.

"Did you have a girlfriend back where you used to live?" I ask, completely oblivious to his unfinished comment. His brows merge.

"No," he answers slowly, surely. "But why do you care?"

The damned bastard.

He knew exactly why. I could see the amusement written all over his face. But my cheeks couldn't help themselves, and I started to blush. I turn to my lap for refuge, figuring he won't be able to see my burning cheeks with my curtain of hair shielding my face.

"You should come over to my house sometime. We could hang or something."

I smile at my lap, not once looking up, and then say, "Yeah, we should."

"So I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Kiba put his hand to my cheek gingerly, a husky smile adorning his face. I blushed, thinking for sure that he could feel it on his palm, as he said softly, "Hinata, I really like you."

And then he kissed me.

And let me tell you, if you thought his smile was husky…

Well.

Damn.

By the time I'm about to collapse from lack of breath and embarrassment, he releases his lips, but keeps his palm to my cheek.

"I like you too." I say.

And then I grab my bag and slip out of the car, free of Kiba's muggy atmosphere (not that I minded.)

"See you tomorrow." I say. He nods and backs out of my driveway. And I watch him go, and when he's finally out of sight, I skip all the way up to the front door and to my bedroom.

XXX^.~XXX

I guess the saying everything bad has a good and everything good has a bad is kind of true. I mean, for instance, Naruto dumping Sakura was good for Naruto but bad for Sakura. And me being one of the chosen ones is good for the world because I'm protecting them from evil, but it's bad for me. Because, having the weight of the whole world on your shoulders puts a lot of pressure on a girl, you know?

So anyway, later that night I did all of the chores, fixed Hanabi and I dinner, and then took a bath (since I couldn't take showers anymore.) Then, finally, I took a break and lay down on my bed.

I pondered for the rest of the night how I could possibly avoid water at a water park. Isn't that, like, completely impossible? I mean come on; how much worse could it get?

I sigh exasperatedly and roll over, tucking my pillow beneath my chin._ I think Kiba likes me though, _I think with a small smile.

Then some stupid person, probably Hanabi, bangs on my door, interrupting my thoughts.

Hinata time gone.

I start to get up, but the door swings open before I can get to my feet.

"Come in?" I say, surprised to see Tenten and Ino instead of Hanabi. "Who let you in?"

Ino flops down beside me and Tenten finds solace in my panda bean-bag chair.

"Hanabi," Ino says with the wave of her hand.

She's not supposed to answer the door.

"So what's up?" I say, peeved that they interrupted my thinking.

"What are we going to do?" Ino whines while kicking her legs into the air.

Wrong seat choice.

I slide off of my bed and take a seat on my frilly, purple carpet. "I have no idea. Honestly, that' the only thing I've been thinking about." I say, knowing it's a lie. But if I tell them that then they won't ask about the other things I've been thinking about.

Definitely wouldn't want that to happen. Interrogation with Ino and Tenten was worse than having your limbs ripped off by Sakura. They didn't even play the whole bad-cop-good-cop thing. They were both the bad cop.

"I say we just bail." Tenten suggests.

"Of course you'd say that. You don't give two shits about your grade." Ino retorts. And then to me, "We'd be better off picking Sakura as one of the members of our team project than Tenten."

I'm about to protest to Ino about how mean she is; and about how totally wrong it would be to choose Sakura over Tenten-Sakura over anybody, for that fact- when something occurs to me.

Today is Friday and tomorrow is Saturday. Which means we don't have any school tomorrow. Then why did Kiba say he'd see me tomorrow?

I zone out and start to weigh the possible explanations. Which seems more likely? He's taking me on a date or he just forgot what day it was?

"I heard that!" Tenten shouts accusingly to Ino.

"I'm surprised, what with those huge balls blocking your ears." Ino says. "I guess since you have those, you won't be needing Neji's."

That's what snaps me out of my thoughts.

Neji. My cousin.

Oh my gawd.

Tenten likes me cousin?

Tenten likes my cousin!

And he's coming to live with me.

Aw shit.

"Hello, sunshine," (a pet name Ino gave me when we were little since my name means sunshine) "Are you even listening?"

"Yeah, deff …" I say absentmindedly.

"I think Hinata has a boy on her mind." Tenten says with a sly smile.

"No I don't," I exclaim. Well, yeah, technically I did. But it wasn't my boy, exactly. Well at first it was… Okay fine, I was thinking of boys. Damn.

Tenten's smirk grows as she says, "Uh huh…" nodding and then laughing.

"I think we all have a guy on our minds." Ino admits as she lays flat on her stomach, her ankles clasping together.

"You'd better learn to keep your secrets to yourself, Ino; or else they'll get into the wrong hands. Aka-Sakura."

"Well, I'm not afraid to admit who I like, unlike you sissies." Ino says with a dreamy look in her eyes. "And who the hell cares if Sakura knows? I don't give a shit."

I roll my eyes. She obviously didn't know the extent of Sakura's evil powers. Not yet, anyway.

"I like Shikamaru." She turns to me and adds, "And we all know that you and Kiba are a thing; and if you're not, then you will be soon."

Did everyone see right through me? Seriously. Can't I have one secret to myself?

"And you, Tenten," Ino drawls.

The moment of truth.

I perk up, listening closely to her next words.

Tenten groans.

"I don't like anyone," she says.

"Yes you do, Tennie," Ino sings. "You like Neji. Just admit it." And then she turns to me. "Don't you think they'd make a cute couple?"

"I guess," I say in a low voice. I grab my bottle Hawaiian punch and start to take a sip.

"Oh come one," Ino says exasperatedly. "Neji looks a lot like you, Hinata. You know that?" Tenten shrugs offhandedly. "And we all know that we've pictured you and Tennie as a lesbian couple before, and we know that you'd make a perfect couple, so it only makes sense for your look-alike and Tennie to be cute together, too."

It all surges from my mouth before I can stop myself, and I watch as the red liquid stains my carpet. Why me?

I rush to get some oxi clean and a brush, all the while listening to their conversation.

"Ino, you disgusting pig!" Tenten shouts in dismay.

"What?" she says innocently. "Like you two haven't thought of that before?"

"NO!" we shout in unison.

You know, that's the second time I've done a spit take today. I should start keeping track.

I smile to myself for a job well-done as I start to scrub the red, watery mess.

"So anyway, back to you and Neji," Ino says, brushing off her embarrassment that she's pictured Tenten and me as a… Gay couple…

"I don't like him," Tenten denied. "It's just that…"

Ino waits with her arms crossed over her chest, for the moment when Tenten sighs in defeat and tells her she was right. But Tenten just shakes her head. "He's cute and all," she says. "But Ino's right. He looks too much like you, Hinata. That would-now thanks to Ino- give me scary mental images."

"Even without you dating him, I'm sure you'll have those images glued to the back of your mind for the rest for your life." I mutter. And then I sigh.

I should tell them. But how to put it?

"I just remembered my cousin was moving in with us tomorrow." I say.

"That's cool." Tenten says.

"Not really," Ino starts. "That means it will be twice as hard to keep her secret now that she has another person to keep it from."

I shake my head. "Actually, he knows already."

Their eyes widen in disbelief and then Tenten blurts out, "You told?"

Why doesn't anyone trust me? Ino's the one who can't keep her beans up her beanstalk.

"Well actually," here it goes. "My cousin is Neji."

I watch as disbelief crosses Ino's face. And then I turn to Tenten, who's rolling on the floor laughing. "No way," Tenten says, gasping for breath.

"No wonder you two look so alike." Ino adds.

That went surprisingly well.

I continue with my scrubbing when a knock at the door scares me half to death and my hand slips off of the scrubber, causing me to land in the wet spot on my carpet, and transforming me into a mermaid.

"Wonderful," I mutter as I convert into my fish form.

I look up with pleading eyes and that's all it takes. Ino and Tenten start to drag me into my bathroom when the knock sounds again. Ino shoots Tenten an annoyed look and drops my fin to the floor.

"Finish the dirty business," she whispers.

I need to land Ino a gig in a spy movie.

And then she's crossing my room and opening the door a crack. I try to peer through the tiny space she's created, but can't see who's behind the door. Tenten drags me the rest of the way in and shuts the bathroom door, leaving me in darkness.

"Hey," I shout. The door opens and the light flickers on. Tenten flashes me a sheepish smile and slinks back out again.

"Kiba…?" Ino says in surprise, and she opens the door wider.

Kiba's smile falters. "Ino…?" He cranes his neck and looks over the blonde's shoulder. "Where's Hinata?"

"Bathroom," Tenten replies, jabbing her thumb behind her. She takes her seat on the bean-bag chair and sinks in with a bored expression.

"It's Kiba," Ino calls and lets him in. Then the door is opening and Kiba's creamy, amber eyes meet mine. He kneels down beside me and takes in my tail.

"You look like you could use some help." He says with a grin. And then he grabs a bath towel and start to dry my tail vigorously.

"I could just steam her dry," Tenten suggests from her corner.

"No thanks; I'd rather do it this way." Kiba says, winking at me.

My cheeks take control and I'm blushing once more. "Perv," Tenten mutters before getting up and pulling Ino into the hall. "I need meat," she growls and heads down the stairs.

Suddenly, I feel a tingling in my legs and I look down. My orange polka-dotted boxers greet me.

"Nice get up," Kiba says in approval while giving me a heartwarming smile.

Then he's helping me climb to my feet and before I know it, he's wrapping his strong, tan arms around my waist and pulling me into him so that my breasts squeeze against him. "God Hinata, I just couldn't stay away." He says.

I smile. "Well, I'm glad you came. It was sort of getting awkward in here."

He laughs and kisses my forehead. "So, have you guys figure out a plan yet?" I shake my head and exit my bathroom, taking a seat on the edge of my bed where Kiba follows. I can feel his hot breath on my cheek as his eyes search mine.

"Kiba," I sigh, "I can't keep doing this. I will not be friends with benefits, so if you want to do this with me then you'll have to ask me out." I cross my arms and wait for his response. But he just laughs. Should've seen that one coming, with the way I said it and all.

"Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?" he says, looking deeply into my eyes. And I'm just about to say something snappy when he takes my hands in his and holds them to his heart. It's beating rapidly.

He's just as nervous as I am.

I nod and wrap my arms around his neck, enjoying the feel of his lips as they press against my nose. Then, he kisses my forehead and hugs me tightly. And I realize that I couldn't have it any better.

**Wow, it's late. I should probably be getting to bed…jk, I'm going to go watch TV! ;) Thanks and please comment! I feel like I just epically failed…**


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Okay, so it's like one in the morning and I really want to write this because I am sooo bored; and too tired to fall asleep? **

_Dream Sequence:_

_I walked along a glistening azure river, dipping my toe in occasionally. Everything was crisper and cleaner here; the air, the water, the sky. And everything was so much more peaceful. _

_I stopped when I reached the two identical houses from my last dream. Except they weren't identical; on the inside, at least. One was a force of good and one was a force of evil, and I surely didn't plan on venturing inside the purple painted house-at least, not today. _

_So as I looked around the vacant fields of shimmering green grass, I wondered where Kiba could be. Or where Ino or Tenten or maybe even Shikamaru or Neji could be? I was all alone in the spirit world, and it felt a little scary. This wave of dread came over me just then and I glanced over my shoulder to study my surroundings one more time._

_ Something moved in the distance and ducked under a bush. My heart stopped as a shiver ran down my spine, chilling me to the bone. A flash of magenta shone through the wiry shrub, and I thought for sure it was Sakura I saw; but then something sharp jabbed into my stomach and I gasped. _

_My vision began to blue, and the world around me twisted upside down, until I realized I was lying on the ground. And that's when I heard a cry, more like a whimper, of a girl. The girl hiding behind the bush._

_End Dream Sequence_

I woke with a start, my eyes opening in a flash and my breath shallow. But then I feel a sharp stab in my abdomen and something cold grips at my heart. I look down and lift up my shirt, only to be met with a huge red spot the size of a potato. My jaw drops. It was just a dream, wasn't it? I mean, I'd heard of people waking up with odd marks or scratches before, but this? This was different. This had something to do with the monos, because I was in the spirit world in my dream. It had to be.

The sound of a knock at my door startles me, and I jump beneath the sheets. I pull my shirt down with shaky hands and turn my attention to the door, which is opened just a crack. I'm disappointed when I don't see Kiba, or even Hanabi, but Neji instead.

"You were still asleep?" he asks, an apologetic look in his eyes.

I shake my head. "Nah, I just woke up a couple of minutes ago…I um…was just brushing my hair." I lie. I know Neji doesn't approve of sleeping in.

"And are you having much luck with that?" he asks with a smirk. My brows merge together in confusion as I glance in the mirror. Nice Hinata. My hair was tangled and frizzy with my bangs all dampened.

"Haha, yeah, I guess I should've used my heavy duty brush." I say with a sheepish laugh. "Maybe I could borrow yours sometime?" he rolls his eyes and sets his suitcases on the floor, looking around my room and combing his hair with his fingers. Sissy.

"I'll show you to your room." I say. I grab one of his suitcases, the lighter one, and he reaches for the other. We head down the hall and to the guest room, careful not to wake Hanabi.

"Where's Hiashi?" he asks, looking down the hall anxiously.

"He's on a business trip in Hawaii." I say. I set his stuff down on the floor of his new room and put my hands on my hips, watching as he closes the door behind him. "So," I whisper, "Are you, like, going to watch out for me now that you're living here?" His brows furrow in question. "I mean, with Hanabi and Hiashi…the whole touching water thing. You gonna' help and look out for me?"

He shrugs. "Well, it is my job."

I flash him a grateful smile and wrap my arms around his neck in a choking hug. "Thanks," I whisper and plant a small peck to his cheek. He shoots me a glare, but I pay no mind to it. Instead I exit the room and close the door behind me. If Kiba was going to show up today then I would have to look presentable, right?

XXX^.~XXX

Once I'm dressed in a baby blue romper and dark blue flats, have helped settle Neji in, and have done all of my chores I head out the door to take a walk. Hopefully I'll see Kiba on the beach, so he won't show up at my house and find not me, but Neji. What trouble I'd have out him through.

Suddenly, a flash of pink by a nearby tree startles me out of my thoughts. My heart skips a beat, as my mind travels back to my dream. Although I know it couldn't have been Sakura because her hair is much lighter than the hair from the girl in my dream, I still have my doubts.

I head for the sidewalk opposite of the tree where she hides and make my way for the beach. But another flash of pink makes me hasten my steps. _No. Normal pace._ I command myself, slowing a bit and easing into my walk. But that's just on the outside, because on the inside I'm bubbling with anxiety.

Who the hell is following me? And does this have anything to do with my dream? Though I guess it could be Sakura, because she warned me that she would get her revenge. But was it possible that she was out of juvi, or wherever they took her?

But when I get to the beach and there's no more signs of pink, I relax. There are way too many witnesses here; they won't risk doing anything. "Hinata," someone calls. I look back and see Kiba running toward me with his chest bare, showing his tan, glistening six pack. His red trunks are drenched and hanging low and his smile is breathtaking as usual.

I nod in acknowledgment as he jogs up to me. "Kiba-" I say. But I'm cut off by his dampened arms encircling me in a warm embrace. I lean into the hug, relishing in the warmth that emanates from him.

"So, you wanna' come over to my house?" he says, and leans down to kiss my nose.

I let out a small giggle. But when the familiar tingling in my legs makes itself known, I leap out of his arms in alarm. _Shit, Kiba's wet!_ I scream in my head, as I look down at my now glistening arms. "Kiba," I whisper through my teeth.

At first he looks as if he doesn't understand, but when I wave my gleaming arms in his face, realization sinks in. And we only have a couple of seconds before my fish form is exposed to everyone.

I take his hand in mine and start for the cave at full speed.

By the time we reach my secretive hideout, I'm already dry from running. "Mother fucker," I mutter as I rub my arms, finding them completely dry. My breath comes out as pants, and Kiba's do too. But he laughs at my antics and pulls me in for another hug, which I reject.

"Sorry, but you'll need to dry off before you can touch me." I say in a motherly tone. He sighs and takes a seat, tracing a heart in the sand with his index finger. I sit next to him and kick at some stray rocks. "Kiba," I say. He turns to me, his gaze prompting me to continue. "I had a dream last night. It was really weird."

He nods. "What was it about?"

I look ahead and gaze at the purple waters that wade back and forth in the tiny pool. "I was in the spirit world by those two houses, but I was all alone. You weren't there, and neither were Ino, Tenten, Neji or Shikamaru. It was like deserted. Except there was a girl with pink hair hiding in a bush." I rub my arms as the sharp feeling of a knife pierces my gut.

"She was whimpering, Kiba. And even though I was the one who was hurt, I was scared for her. I felt like she was the one who was hurting."

"Hinata, what the hell are you-"

I rise to my feet and lift the hem of my shirt up, causing him to pause midsentence. His eyes widen. "Dude, not here." He's too his feet, too, gripping my hands to keep me from pulling any further. But it doesn't matter. Because I've accomplished what I was going for.

The mark is exposed.

"Something, or someone stabbed me in my dream." I say. "And when I woke up, I found this mark on my stomach."

We both stare at my stomach in silence. Then he lifts an attentive hand to my skin. Something, maybe relief, pools in that one spot.

"Do you think it was Sakura" I say. "The girl in my dream, I mean."

He shakes his head, not once looking up. "No, Monos can't get into the spirit world. They're a force of bad, and nothing bad is aloud in there."

"Really? Then why is it that when I went to the spirit world, there were two houses sitting next to each other and one was good while the other was bad?"

He looks up. "Two houses?"

"Yeah. They were identical on the outside, but on the inside they were totally different. One was painted white and the other was painted purple. The purple one was bad and the white one was good." I shrug. "Or at least, that's what was explained in the dream."

"I've never seen two houses like that." He mutters under his breath. He lifts his face to the ceiling and narrows his gaze. "We'll have to talk about this with the others."

"Yeah," I agree. "Neji's got to know something about it. I mean, he's pretty much all-knowing." Kiba and I share a smile.

XXX^.~XXX

I lifted my fist to knock on Tenten's front door. And that's when I decided to tell Kiba about the pink blue following me this morning. He didn't say a word, but I could see the panic flash in his eyes. He drapes a protective arm around me.

Suddenly the door opens, and there stands a little girl about ten years of age, looking up at us with big brown eyes. Her golden hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her jean capris with the flowers stitched into them stopped just shy of her knees. Her yellow top with the pink butterflies bursting with mixed colors of purple, pink and black matched her purple and pink socks she wore.

Her face was skeptical for a moment. "Hey Hinata," she flashes me a sweet smile and turns to Kiba. Her voice lowers to a deadly tone, and her eyes are slits. "And stranger."

Kiba and I sweat drop.

"Tenten, it's for you." She calls over her shoulder.

We hear footsteps padding down the stairs and then Tenten pops out from the doorway. She rubs her little sister's head, giving her a noogie, before saying in a playful voice, "Alright Gina; run along now, squirt." Gina gives her a scowl and one last look at Kiba, before stomping out of view.

Tenten sighs. "What can I do you for?" she gives us a tired smile, which I return.

"Hinata and I have something we need to you talk about-to everyone." Kiba says, dead-ass.

Tenten's smile falters. "Is it bad?"

"Tenten," Gina calls from the hallway. Tenten motions for us to wait a second with her index finger and turns to see what Gina wants. "He wants you," she insists. Tenten gives a tired sigh and heaves the little tot into her arms.

"Sorry," she says. "Kai has been kind of restless. With my mom gone for a few weeks and my dad out at work, I have to do everything."

"That's alright," I say, just about to let her be when Kiba intrudes rudely.

"Tenten, this is serious business and we need to talk about it now."

I look up at him, my eyes curious. But he won't meet my gaze. I've never heard him use that tone before.

Tenten glances at me briefly and then says in a winy voice, "Well, how about you guys gather up everyone else and bring them here, because I can't leave the house." Kiba nods and pulls me along with him. I look over my shoulder with a sympathetic smile and watch as she heads back in the house, Kai pulling on her hair and Gina pulling on her leg. Poor thing.

XXX^.~XXX

When we arrived at Ino's house, we saw her mother out front. She was kneeling in the dirt, planting a bunch of azaleas. "Hello Mrs. Yamanaka," I say cheerfully. She pauses to look back at us. When she sees me her eyes light up and a smile graces her face.

"Ino's out back," she says, and jabs her thumb toward the white gate that fences their backyard.

"Thanks," I say, and give a little wave. She wipes the sweat from her brow and goes back to her planting, leaving Kiba and I to wander into the backyard.

"They have a nice place, considering her mother owns a flower shop." Kiba comments.

"How'd you know that?" I say, as I open the gate.

"Shikamaru," he says.

"Really?" I raise my brows. "How did he know that?"

Kiba shakes his head and points in the direction of Ino's pool. "No, I mean Shikamaru," he says.

I give him a peculiar look before directing my gaze in the direction in which he was looking. I blink, taken aback when I see Shikamaru sitting in a lawn chair with Ino in his lap. And they're kissing. "Shikamaru," I say.

And then Ino sees us and releases her prey. "Having fun?" Kiba asks with a smirk. I cross my arms over my chest. Ino had to go kissing every guy she met. Although I couldn't say much for myself, the way Kiba and I were kissing when we weren't even dating. Wait, were _they_ dating?

"Were you?" Ino retorts.

Shikamaru and I both smile behind our hands. "No," Kiba scoffs. "I don't watch or enjoy porn."

"That technically isn't porn." Shikamaru says boredly.

"Whatever, you know you liked it." Ino says cockily.

"What is up with you and dirty thoughts?" I say. Ino narrows her gaze on me, warning me to stop. "I mean seriously. None of us imagine the things you do."

"What do you two want?" she asks curtly. Her face is red, either from embarrassment or anger.

"What were you two doing?" Kiba asks instead.

Ino opens her mouth, and by the look on her face you can tell she's about to say something ignorant, but Shikamaru beats her to it. "Looks like the cat's out of the bag."

"Shika," Ino whispers through gritted teeth, annoyed.

"What?" I say. "We all knew you guys would end up together anyway. And did you seriously plan on keeping it from me and Tenten?" I couldn't understand why she was so annoyed, but I shrugged it off. Ino was weird like that.

"What_ever_," Ino says, and hops off of "Shika's" lap.

"You two are needed at Tenten's house." Kiba explains. "It's about the monos." Shikamaru's eyes darken, and he gives Kiba an indecipherable look. Neither say a word, and just as I'm about to break the silence, Ino grabs Shikamaru's hand and laces fingers with them. Then they join us and we head over to my house to grab Neji.

"Wait right here," I say when we reach my house. I open the door and lean in. Neji is in the hallway, holding a glass of OJ in his hand and a remote in the other. He's midstep, heading into the living room to watch Adventure Time! (who doesn't love that show?)

"Neji," I say. He brings the glass to his lips and takes a sip. "Come on. We're headed to Tenten's house."

He brings the glass away from his lips. "Listen, whatever you say, I am not in love with that girl."

"Wait, _what_?"

Neji's face burns red, and he sets his glass down on the counter. "Never mind," he says quickly. And then his expressionless guise is back on. "What's this about?"

"The monos," Ino says, coming up from behind me. I turn to her with a glare.

"Lower your voice," I whisper loudly. And then I point upstairs, trying to tell her that Hanabi is in the house. But it's too late. She's already heard, and now she's at the top of the banister, looking down at us skeptically.

"Where are you headed?" she says.

I roll my eyes. Thanks a lot Ino. "None of your business," I retort. And here it comes. The sour, bratty look that crosses her face.

"Hn," she scoffs. Where did she get that from? "I'm not allowed to stay home alone which means one of you guys are going to have to stay here and watch me."

"Hn," Neji says, an annoyed expression on his face.

So that's where she gets it.

"You're in middle school," I say exasperatedly. "Can't you watch yourself?"

"I'm coming with you." She says bluntly.

"What?" Ino says.

"Alright," I say. Ino gives me an incredulous look. "But you're going to have to play with a couple of kids that are a bit younger than you."

She wrinkles her nose. "Never mind; I have a party to get ready for." And she's just about to turn away, just about to leave me free of harm, when she adds, "But I want to wear something from your closet."

"I'm just about to protest with Kiba tugs no my hand and says, "Yep. That'll be fine." Before motioning with his head for Neji to follow and pulling my protesting body along.

"That wasn't your decision to make." I say grumpily.

"Oh come on. Better that than her tagging along, right?"

"Hn,"

XXX^.~XXX

We arrive at Tenten's house and the door swings open. "Guys, it's three already." She says. "I've been waiting forever."

"Sorry," I say. "But we ran into a little brat trouble." Ino rolls her eyes, and Shikamaru pulls her into his chest. Tenten's eyebrows raise.

"Can we get on with this?" Kiba says.

We file into her living room and take a seat. Kiba and I sit beside each other on the two person couch, and he drapes an arm over my shoulders. Ino and Shikamaru claim a cozy, too-big-for-one-but-too-small-for-two chair.

Neji takes the recliner across from Kiba and I, and we all wait for Tenten to put Kai down for a nap. "Gina," Tenten says once Kai is asleep. "Go eat your snack in the kitchen."

Gina just crosses her arms, her lower lip sticking out in a pout. "I want to watch TV," she says sourly.

Tenten sighs. "Fine. You can sit on my bed and watch TV in my room,"

A smile graces Gina's lips as she hurriedly runs up the stairs. "Okay," Tenten says when she's sure Gina can't hear. "What's going on?"

"Hinata had another dream." Kiba says.

"Big surprise," Ino sneers. "Was it wet?"

I cast her a vicious look, to which she shrugs.

"It was sent to her from Kami, but there are some minor details we must pay close attention to." He continues, not bothering to hide his annoyance with Ino. Then he nods his head at me.

"Well I had this dream that I was in the spirit world and there were these two houses sitting next to each other. I had a dream the night before I met Kiba, where I was inside the two houses. One was painted white on the inside and one was painted purple on the inside. The purple one was bad and the white one was good, but they looked identical on the outside."

"Sounds like a children's story," Tenten says.

"Anyway," I continue. "In the dream last night, I was all alone. No one was in the spirit world with me except for some girl with magenta colored hair."

"Sakura?" Shikamaru suggests.

"No," Neji says. "Hers is pink."

"Same thing,"

"There's a distinct difference,"

"SHE," I shout. Everyone quiets down. "Was hiding behind a bush, and I was about to call out to her when something jabbed me in the gut. The last thing I heard before I woke up was her whimpering."

Then I shrug out of Kiba's arm and stand up. Everyone's eyes are on me as I lift up my shirt so my reddish bruise is showing. "And this was the painful reminder." I say.

"Wait, you got this when you woke up?" Ino asks. I nod.

"Hold up," Neji says. Everyone turns to him. "You said there was a good house and a bad house, correct?" I nod and take my seat beside Kiba. "That's impossible. There is absolutely nothing bad in the spirit world." He confirms.

"What I want to know is who that girl was." Ino interrupts.

"You don't suppose the monos have…" Shikamaru lets his sentence trail off. He and Kiba share a look, which seems to last for a minute. "You don't think they've seemed to finally figure out how to reach the spirit world, do you?"

"But if they can get into the spirit world, then couldn't they take over?" Tenten chimes in.

I stand up suddenly. "Oh my Kami. The creator of the monos is in the spirit world!" A deadly silence comes over us as a dreadful thought comes to my mind. Had they finally found a way to reach their creator?

**Ah-cliffhanger-my favorite word! I've got so many ideas streaming through my mind right now! This is Sooooo exciting where I'm taking this story! Okay, so, comment please!**


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys ;) Uck, so cold outside! What happened to summer weather? I'm so freezing… :( **

Kiba tugs on my hand to sit back down, and I comply. "I don't think we should jump to conclusions just yet." he says, but his voice suggests otherwise. He kisses my temple for further reassurance.

"Yeah, all we need to do is get one of the guys into the spirit world to take a look around. Then we'll know for sure." Ino adds.

"Actually, we can't get into the spirit world." Neji said. Ino, Tenten and I turned to him with confused expressions. "We can only get into the spirit world if Kami sends for us in a dream. But other than that, which is extremely rare anyways, we can't get in on our own."

"Wait," I say suddenly. "I have these dreams every night. In all of my dreams, for the past week, I've been in the spirit world." I turn to the girls. "Have you guys ever had a dream where you were in the spirit world?"

"No," Tenten says and takes a seat on the arm rest beside Kiba.

"Yeah, why is it only Hinata?" Ino whines, crossing her arms.

"That's odd," Shikamaru says. "I mean, all of them are the chosen ones, so why is Hinata the only one who can get it?"

"That doesn't matter right now," Neji interrupts. "The fact is, every time Hinata goes to sleep she gets sent to the spirit world. This means all we have to do is give her some sleepy medicine and monitor her as she sleeps. Then while she's there, she can take a look around.

"And if anything starts to happen to her on the outside, we'll wake her up." I start to shake. Normally I wouldn't have minded going to the spirit world. It was the one dimension where nothing bad could happen- where you could truly be happy and free. But this place that I had been to last night was anything but happy and free. I was trapped in, not Heaven, but Hell.

I shake my head no. There was no way _in hell_ that I would take a trip to the spirit world on my own accord. And especially not for fun. "No," Kiba says when he sees the way I'm reacting. "She's afraid of that place. I say we just let it happen when she falls asleep tonight."

There were murmurs of agreement among the group, except for me. They couldn't tell me what to do. And what if I didn't fall asleep tonight? What if I forced myself to stay awake just so I didn't have to revisit that place? What would they do then? Trick me into taking some drug?

But I kept quiet, for fear that they'd bombard me with questions. Shikamaru and Tenten struck up a conversation about what I would have to look for, with Ino and Neji adding comments every now and then. But Kiba kept quiet. I knew it was because he could tell I didn't want to be burdened with this task. He knew exactly what I was thinking:

Why me?

I quickly turned and buried my face into his shirt. Kiba's heart rate quickened, and it made mine slow a bit. To know that he was just as flustered as I was, even if not for the same reason, made me feel a tiny bit better about everything. I wasn't alone.

As if sensing my thoughts, he suggested, "How about I sleep over at your house tonight, Neji?" I bit my bottom lip. Could that work? "That way I can watch Hinata and Hanabi won't be suspicious because she'll think the two of us are just having a sleepover."

Neji pondered this. Suddenly, I remembered something, and I pulled away from his chest. "Hanabi is going to a party tonight. She'll be gone until tomorrow afternoon when I have to go pick her up." And then an idea popped into my head.

"How about you all sleep over tonight? I'd feel a lot safer with all of you there." I gave Neji the puppy dog eyes and he sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I guess everyone you guys can stay over."

Kiba smiled against my cheek before delivering a kiss to the same spot. "Don't worry babe, I'll be sleeping right beside you tonight. So if you have any nightmares, I'll be there to wake you up." He whispered against my ear.

"Great," Ino said. "I'll go pack my stuff."

"I don't think my mom will be too crazy about me leaving," Tenten said with a small smile. "But I'll go call her now."

Tenten exited the room to call her mom, leaving the five of us to stare at each other awkwardly. Neji was glaring warning daggers at Kiba. You could practically read the message he was sending in his eyes. _Do anything with her tonight and you die_.

I smiled. Sleeping next to Kiba didn't sound so bad. But how was I going to stay awake all night?

XXX^.~XXX

That afternoon, we spent twenty minutes sprawled out on the couches and floor of my living room doing absolutely nothing but staring into space. Tenten, of course, had a can of soda in her hand and was chugging it with great enthusiasm.

Shikamaru, it didn't surprise me, wasn't disappointed in doing nothing. In fact, he was on the verge of sleep already. Kiba had his arm draped around my shoulders, as usual, and Neji was sitting with his arms crossed, staring into the wall.

"Ok, that's it," Ino says. Shikamaru blinks a couple of times and straightens in his chair, wiping the drool from his lip and turning his attention to Ino. "We didn't come here to gaze into each other's eyes," Then, to my horror, a devious smile appears on her face. "You guys can't pick anything to do? Then I'll decide."

Tenten rolls her eyes. "Don't say would you rather," she murmurs to herself.

"We're playing truth or dare."

Tenten lifts her arms in the air in exasperation. "That's even worse!"

But to my surprise, Kiba rises to his feet with a _whoop._ "Okay, we'll all play." He says. "On one condition." Everyone's attention settles on him. "You can't make Hinata do anything with another guy," he makes a pointed look to Ino, who rolls her eyes. "Or me with another girl."

"Fine," she agrees with a sigh. Everyone crawls down to the floor and starts to form a small circle in the middle of my living room. "Okay, Tenten, truth or dare?" Ino starts with a grin.

Tenten snorts. "Dare,"

Ino taps her chin thoughtfully, and then a smile creeps onto her face. "I dare you to kiss Neji."

"What?" Tenten says. Her face is beet red and her eyes are flickering from Neji to Ino nervously. "That's not fair!"

"Too bad," Ino said. "Do the dare. Now."

Tenten curses Ino under her breath, vowing to get her back, and then makes her way over to Neji. She's sitting with her legs tucked beneath herself, and her eyes are glued to her lap. But finally, Neji takes the initiative to end the dare. He leans in, closing his eyes just as his lips graze Tenten's.

Everyone was silent, watching as Tenten followed in Neji's actions and closed her eyes as well. I could feel my cheeks heating from embarrassment. For some reason, I always found it embarrassing to watch someone else kiss. That's why I always turn away when I'm watching a kissing scene in a movie, to which Ino and Tenten always make fun of me for.

I turned away.

Finally, Ino got tired of the scene and made a distorted grunt. The two broke apart, and Tenten crawled back to her spot, sending Ino a glare on her way. Ino sticks out her tongue and says, "Kay Tenten, your turn."

….

After a couple more turns (Tenten daring Shikamaru to lick his foot and Shikamaru asking Neji is he still wet the bed,) it was Ino's turn once again. "Hinata," she said.

This is going to be good. I bet she had something totally horrible in store for me. Of course, whenever we played this game, I'd pick truth, so she must have had something really embarrassing planned for me. So instead of picking truth, I flipped the switch.

"Dare." I said.

And that's when I started to rethink my decision. Once Ino's lips curved up into a sly smile, I knew I (and possibly Kiba) would be in some deep shit.

"Oh, being brave, I see." She says. "I dare you and Kiba to lock yourselves in that closet for five minutes." My cheeks heated a bit, but only because I knew what was coming up next. "With your shirt off."

"Ino," I started to object, but she wouldn't let me. The look on her face said it all. So I turned to Neji for help, but found that it was as big a mistake as trying to object to Ino. He was too busy kissing Tenten. How had that happened? I hadn't even noticed she'd moved back over.

I hung my head and rose to my feet. "Oh, and Hinata?" Ino said. I closed my eyes. "Take your shirt off now."

I groaned. "But there are boys in here." I complained.

"Shikamaru," Ino said, snapping her fingers. He let out an annoyed sigh and turned around in his spot. She opened her mouth to tell Neji the same, but stopped when she realized he was a little distracted. "I hadn't even noticed." She mumbled to herself.

I roll my eyes and turn away from Kiba to shimmy out of my shirt, even though he would soon he seeing my exposed self anyways. Ino follows Kiba and I to the closet and helps to "gently" shove us in, before closing and locking the door. I can hear her snicker from the other side.

I was seriously starting to think Sakura would be a better friend.

It was tight in the closet; shoes were scattered all over the floor, coats thicker than heads sticking out at us- I didn't even know we had that many coats.

My arms are wrapped around my chest to conceal my breasts. Kiba stood behind me awkwardly, his groin grazing my lower back. I could not believe Ino had seriously thought of this. I would so want to get her back by giving her a dare similar to, and even worse than this, but it would be to no avail.

She would probably enjoy something like this. Who subjects themselves to something like that anyway? No wonder people call her a slut.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba says. I can feel his hot breath, and I shiver. "I know you feel uncomfortable, but at least face me." I blush. How could I have been so rude?

I turn to face him, my arms still concealing my exposed flesh. Kiba's eyes dart from my eyes to my breasts and back. "Kiba," I whisper. "I don't feel…comfortable like this."

"Oh," he says. And then he crouches down and throws a shoe into the back of the closet so he can sit down. He pats his lap with the raise of his eyebrows. "Come on, Hina," he says suggestively.

I comply. But only because I would feel bad if I declined. In fact, he would probably feel so horrible that he would dump me. Maybe.

So I take the offered seat and settle in. And to my surprise, it's actually kind of comfy.

"Feeling more comfortable?" Kiba asks.

I nod. "So Hinata," he starts. I lean my head back on his shoulder and close my eyes. It was so comfortable that I could stay like this all night. As long as I didn't fall asleep.

"What do you think you'll do when you reach the spirit world tonight?"

My heart plummeted into my stomach. Did he seriously just start on that taboo subject? And suddenly, I felt like kissing him. Badly. As long as he forgot about the question.

So I twisted around and let my lips mold to his. I can tell how shocked Kiba is by my actions, but he doesn't decline, and it doesn't take him long to kiss me back. His arms are snaking around my waist and pulling me tighter against him. My neck hurts from the strain, but I ignore it.

Kiba is a really good kisser.

I wonder if he's had practice. The thought makes me uneasy and jealous, but that too dissipates after a minute of kissing him. "Hinata," he says against my lips. The way his lips move tickle my skin, and I giggle. He pulls back and shoots me a curious smile.

"Sorry," I say. "It tickled." He laughs and pulls me back in. His words are lost in the dance that our tongues tango to.

"Hinata," he says again. I resist the urge to giggle this time. "May I?"

I pull away. "May you what?" I say, confused by his words. His eyes dart to my breasts and my heart skips a beat. He really wanted to… play with them? What the hell? The thought made my middle ache with a pleasurably warm feeling.

"You want to…touch them?" I say awkwardly.

"Well, I mean…" he stumbles on his words. His cheeks are red, even in the little light that's available in the tight, dark space we were crammed into by Ino.

"If you want to…" I say, letting the sentence trail off.

Kiba licks his lips. "Okay," he says. And then his fingers move to my lacy, purple bra and he unclasps it. "But I'm only going to take a quick look."

My eyes might as well have been huge question marks, because I was totally confused. "Wait," I say. He stops, and the bra dangles from his hand. "Didn't you want to play with them?"

My cheeks heat even more at the sound of my own voice. It's soft and innocent; not nearly what a sexy woman would sound like. And then my head starts to swim when I realize how stupid I must sound. "Hinata," he says, and drops the bra to the floor. "I don't want you to think I'm a… sex-addict or something."

"No," I stutter. "That wasn't- I mean, I would never think that!"

"Hinata," he gives me a genuine smile. "I'm never going to take advantage of you like that." And then he picks up the bra and helps me back into it. "Besides, we only just started dating. I don't want to do this so quickly."

"It feels like forever," I breathe.

And it really had. I mean, I had been connected to Kiba for like, ever. It was our destiny to be together. Kami made it that way.

I smile sweetly up at him. "Thanks," I say. And then I start to clasp my bra back on, but Kiba stops me. His eyes graze my chest, and I blush harder.

"Sorry," he said. "Just wanted to see." And then he clasped my bra together.

"Hey Hinata?" he says after a minute.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you distract me with that kiss?"

"Dammit,"

And then the door opened, and there stood Ino, grinning down on us. "Having fun?" she says in a sing song voice.

"Fuck your life," I say.

"Hey Ino," Tenten calls. She turns back around. "How are they doing?"

"Oh, they're having a jolly time." she mocks.

I rise to my feet and step over Kiba, exiting the closet and sticking my nose against Ino's. "Shut your face, pig." I sneer. Ino raises her thin, blond brows.

And then I realize that everyone's eyes are on me. And I'm still not wearing my shirt. I squeal and in an instant, Kiba has me in his arms. "Can we have her shirt back?" he says to Ino.

"I don't know," she says tauntingly. "After all, I am just a pig. That might be too complicate for me."

"Yeah, it wouldn't surprise me." Kiba mumbles.

"Here," Tenten tosses the shirt to Kiba, who catches it with one hand. Then he slips it over my head and smiles.

"Perfect," he kisses the top of my head. "So, how about sharing a sleeping bag?"

I giggle. "Silly," I say. "We aren't using sleeping bags." Kiba's arms fall to his sides in confusion.

"Let's get changed," Ino suggests. I pull away from Neji and lead her and Tenten up the stairs to my room. The guys follow suit, making a left turn into Neji's room.

…

Ino's dressed in her light blue shorts, which have blue fuzz lining the hems and cookies dotting them. Her blue tank has a cookie jar plastered to the front, and she wears cookie monster slippers to match.

Tenten wore some black yoga pants with a green tank that read Lupe Fiasco on the front. I wore my dark purple boy shorts with a matching tank that read I 3 Pandas. I also had some panda slippers, but I decided not to wear them.

"I'm so staling that shirt while you're asleep." Tenten told me.

We exited my room after brushing our hair and teeth and found the boys already waiting downstairs. "So," Kiba started. "If we're not sleeping in sleeping bags, then where do we sleep?"

I smiled and motioned for them to step back. I bent down to push a button on our overly sized couch, and then stepped back as it transformed into a gigantic bed able to seat ten people. Everyone gaped, even Neji, and that's when I climbed into it and motioned for everyone else to do the same.

Kiba crawled in after me in his red boxers and white wife beater. I smiled softly as he put a hand to my cheek and kissed me gingerly on the lips.

Ino and Shikamaru took the right end of the bed, Kiba and I taking the other end (Kiba at the end because I was afraid something would get me if I was on the end,) and Tenten and Neji in the middle.

"Time for bed already?" Ino whined.

"Yes," I said. "We played your dumb game, and now it's time to sleep."

Everyone settled in for bed. Kiba wrapped an idle arm around my shoulders and pulled me close into his chest. It was hard not to close my eyes and fall into a peaceful sleep. And with the warmth emanating from Kiba's body, I found it nearly impossible not to succumb to the sleep that his cozy chest made more inviting. And finally, I did.

_Dream Sequence:_

_I lay in the grass, each blade so soft it made me second guess, almost mistaking it for silk. I smiled in contentment before opening my eyes with a start, my body jolting up in sock. I looked all around but found no one, once again. Another wave of dread splashed all of its uncertainty onto me, filling me up to the brim with fear. _

_Then curiosity took over me. I looked behind me to find the sun in its normal place, never once leaving that spot. But then, how could it have been dark outside when I looked out the windows of the bad house?_

_ I rose from my spot and made my way to the twin houses. I glanced over at the good house and then took a breath, turning and looking at the bad house, scrutinizing every single inch of it. I couldn't sense anything bad or feel a troubled aura around the house. It was the exact same as the other house next to it._

_ So I took a deep breath and plunged in. _This is what I have to do._ I reminded myself. _No matter how scared I am of this place, everyone is counting on me to find out what's going on.

_When I opened the door, another splash of revulsion hit my face, soaking me with unease. I looked around the empty room, which was extremely dim. I could see the purple walls and the moon shining brightly outside the window, but the room was vacant other than a couch and some other furniture._

_ Then I heard it._

_ I heard the whimper of the girl._

_ I turned around quickly, expecting to see her at the door behind me, pleading for my help or maybe even with a knife, ready to kill me. But as usual, I didn't really get my way-not that I wanted that to happen._

_ But then the door seemed to dissolve into nothingness, and before I knew it, I was trapped in the bad house. _Maybe I should rename it. I mean, the bad house sounds too childish._ I pondered, trying to distract myself from the situation at hand. _I'll call it the house of dread. No, that still doesn't sound right.

_ I shook my head and turned back around. I heard it again. And that's when I noticed a hallway for the first time since I had been in there._

_I looked around me first and then approached it. A light seemed to flicker in the hall, providing some sense of calm to me. I followed the path until I reached a corner. I peeked around it and gasped soundlessly. There, in the center of the other room, was a fire. A few people stood around it, including someone very familiar._

_ I narrowed my gaze. Who was that? She looked so familiar… And then realization dawned on me. It was Karin. She looked scared, fearful, as she glanced around at the others. The flames started to lick her hand, making her back away fearfully. "Do it Kari. Don't you want to be immortal? Don't you want Sasuke to love you?" _

_I recognized the voice as Sakura's. _How did she get in here?_ The, she turned around, as if sensing my thoughts. I whipped my head back instantly and began to tiptoe back down the hall as quietly as I could. I heard footsteps behind me and that's when I started to run. _

_The footsteps pounded behind me, shaking the tunnel. My breath came out in shallow gasps as I reached the end of the hall and was back in the purple painted room. I urged my legs to move as they protested painfully and then stopped at the wall that used to have a door attached to it._

Shit.

_'How did you get in here?' I heard Sakura whisper across my mind._

_ My eyes widened and I whipped around to find her approaching me. She wore a pink shirt with a black cape draping over her form, the hood down, and some black boots clicking loudly as she neared me slowly, effortlessly. _

She didn't even have to open her mouth…

_ She smirks and then says with her mind, 'Of course not. Here, we can hear thoughts. I can hear everything you're thinking' _

_I looked around frantically, trying to find a way out but it was no use. I had to come up with a plan, and quick. She approached me with even, slow steps._

_ Then I thought of it. I waited until she was a foot away before leaning to her and screaming in my mind. I imagined the loudest, highest pitched voice I could think of. She staggered back, holding her head in her hands, and squeezing her eyes shut in pain. And that's when it ended._

_End Dream Sequence_

I gasped as my eyes fluttered open. Kiba was looking down at me with concern. "Are you okay?" he whispered. But obviously, my gasp hadn't woken just Kiba up. Ino and Tenten were watching me with confused expressions.

"What happened?" Neji asked. Shikamaru yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah? Are you okay, Hina?" Ino asked.

…

"I found them."

**And there you have it! Hope it didn't suck too much, the sleepover was such a hassle because, okay, I'm going to tell you a funny story. You see, I decided that they were all going to go out to her pool and stuff. And I had most of it written until I remembered they were mermaids. So, I fell on the floor laughing my ass off and then deleted all of it. So, that's' why it was 1) Late and 2) maybe a bit bad? **


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

** Hey, I'm on a role here! Let's get started.**

Everyone crowded around me, watching with concerned eyes. It reminded me of all of the monos that were surrounding that fire in my dream-except their eyes weren't pooled with concern. I winced and rubbed my eyes. "I was lying in the grass," I started. I knew I had everyone's attention-even Shikamaru's. "Then, I realized I was all alone again. So I stood up and made my way toward the two houses. I decided to venture into the house of dread."

"House of dread?" Tenten asks with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know," I sigh. "I need to come up with a better name for it-just listen." Tenten shrugged. "I opened the door and immediately I could feel a bad aura, but no one was there. I was all alone. But then," I say, catching Neji's eye. The look in it so fierce, it made my stomach churn. "I heard her whimpering. So I looked behind me, expecting to see her there, but I didn't see her. Then the door completely vanished. And a hallway appeared. I walked through it until I reached another room, and that's when I saw it."

Kiba placed a hand over mine. His palms were sweaty, but compared to mine they might as well have been dry as desert sand. "There was a fire, and people were standing all around it in a circle. Next to the fire, in the middle of the circle, was the whimpering girl-Karin."

"Forreal?" Ino says.

"So they've changed her already." Neji said. He wasn't asking. It was a statement, and we all knew what the consequences of it would be.

"Then Sakura started to speak." I continued. "She told Karin to go ahead and become a mono so she could have Sasuke, but she was clearly lying since her plan is to take him from her." I rolled my eyes. If that wasn't the reason, then why? "Then she heard me think."

"You mean she read your thoughts?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. And then she chased me down the hall and explained that she could hear everything I was thinking. And that's when I woke up." I shrug.

"So they were turning her over."

"Yeah, but what does that really mean?" Tenten asked as she propped her head up on her palm. "That's how they turn humans into monos. They take them to a sacred place and push them into the fire, which supposedly burns off all of their mortality and replaces it with immortality."

My eyes widen. Did I just save Karin from being turned over? Did they go ahead and finish it even though I interrupted? "Then a curse mark forms on some part of their body. It controls them and makes sure they destroy the chosen ones, and are loyal to their creator."

"Oh my Kami." Ino whispers.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that, Hinata." Neji says.

"Yeah," Tenten crawls over and wraps her arms around me.

"Sakura said she was going to get me." I say. My voice is shaking. Tenten releases me to let me finish. "What if she gets me while I'm in the spirit world? What if I'm trapped there forever?" Kiba pulls me into his arms.

"It doesn't matter. You'll end up in the spirit world no matter what. The spirit world is Heaven. You'll just be transported to a different part of the spirit world, crossed the bridge of life and death, and into the sea of spirits and souls that are dead and are living peacefully with Kami." A single tear slides down my cheek and lands on Kiba's boxers. He kisses the top of my head and says softly, "Well, there is no way Sakura can harm you there. Kami will be watching you and making sure you are safe."

"Not so fast." Shikamaru says. "This the bad house,"

Tenten clears her throat and corrects him. "House of dread,"

Shikamaru sends her a do-I-look-like-I-care expression. "I've seen it before. I saw the two houses next to each other-the identical ones."

"But I thought you said you haven't." I say.

"No, that was Kiba." He says. "I was curious and tried to open the door to one of the houses but it wouldn't let me in. Then I tried opening the other and that one wouldn't let me in." he shrugged his shoulders, the rise and fall so causal that you wouldn't think we were even talking about something so tragic.

"It wouldn't let you in?" I reiterated. He nodded before lying back down, hands behind his head, eyes shut. I look to Kiba for help, but he looks just as lost as I feel.

"Let's all get back to sleep," Neji suggests. I nod and follow Kiba back under the covers where warmth and hopefully a dreamless sleep await me.

XXX^.~XXX

I wake up to find glistening orange light filtering through the window. The window that I had closed last night. I jolt up and out of bed, making my way toward it. I inspect it, every inch, until I find something. "A-hah," I mutter under my breath as I look at it closely. "Nail polish?" I inquire, picking up the dry peeling. I recognize it from Sakura's nails, from when she slammed her hand down on my folder. A dark day, indeed. "She's been here." I breathe.

I stagger back and fall to the floor, the piece of chipped paint still in my hand. "Hey Hinababe," Kiba says idly, walking into the room. "We didn't want to wake you. You seemed to be having a pretty peaceful dream. Neji made bacon-your favorite." He paused in his sentence before rushing to my side. "What's wrong, luv?"

I open my clenched fist and show him the polish. His brows knit together in confusion. "I found it on the window sill." I say, dazed. Kiba snorts.

"It's probably nothing," he reaches for it, ready to dispose of my newfound evidence, but I'm quick to hide it from him. He sighs.

"I closed that widow last night and now it's open," my voice is hoarse and I can tell by the way that he looks at me that I look pretty insane right about now. "And this is Sakura's nail polish." I practically growl the words. Kiba puts his hands up in surrender while giving a small, uncomfortable laugh.

"Hinata," he starts. "You really think Sakura could get into this house without me noticing?" My eyes fall to the floor and I remain silent. When he sees my silent act, he pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. "Are you sure?" he says.

"I…I don't know," I admit. He pulls away from me. "I mean," I avert my gaze. "This looks like her same nail polish, and trust me, she flaunts herself enough for me to notice; but I guess you could be right. I mean, it could be Ino's. Or Hanabi's."

Too bad Hanabi didn't ever wear nail polish. A lot of tomboys strayed from the glossy, bright substance.

"Right, I mean she was going to a party, so she would have wanted to dress up, right?"

That was true.

"Right," I say. But I don't believe myself. And how could I when my voice sounded so fake?

"Bacon?" he asks, his eyebrows raised in question. I ponder, wondering if maybe I should just go back to sleep and try to work things out between myself. But then he wiggles his eyebrows, trying to mimic Lee, a friend in school, and I burst out laughing. He smiles at my reaction before pulling me up gently. I lean into his chest and smile against his warm skin. He smelled like dogs, meat and something musky all mixed together and it smelled so good. I mean legit. It almost reminded me of a campfire-damn how I loved the smell of campfires.

He led me into my kitchen and grabbed me a stool at the breakfast bar next to his own. "Morning sunshine," Ino said with a smile as she bit into her pancake. I nodded and smiled back.

"Kiba," I whispered, leaning into his ear. "Should I tell them about the window?" he shakes his head.

"Not now; let's at least enjoy our food." I grab a bunch of bacon and start to eat away my stress. I don't think I should be keeping any secrets from Ino and Tenten, but if Kiba said I should keep it secret then I guess he must be right.

…

We all finished breakfast and Neji loaded the dishes into the washer. I stood behind him, observing closely. "Can I help you with something?" he asks in irritation. A smile creeps onto my face.

"Me and Washy here aren't too close." I say, giving the machine a pat, as if we were good friends. "I was just observing a pro." He raises an eyebrow.

"Pro?" He adds two forks and a plate. "It's just washing dishes."

"When are we supposed to leave?" Kiba asks from behind me. I give him a sardonic smile.

"What, you want to leave? I thought we were having fun."

"The washing machine wasn't." Neji says. "What did you do to this thing? There's mildew everywhere."

"Oh," I give him a shrug. "Kiba and I had a little accident." Neji opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it. I turn back around to find Kiba beside me, and he has an arm around my waist. He pinches my cheek like a little child and gives me a squinty-eyed smile.

"No way, I'd love to spend another night with you, but Tenten's complaining about how she needs to watch the kids since her mom's leaving for work in an hour." He releases my cheek and I rub at it with a pout.

"Okay," I say, heading into the other room. "Tenten, need a lift?" I ask. She was already packing up her stuff.

"Yeah, sure," she says while stuffing in her toothbrush. "Thanks Hina,"

"I'll go get Neji," I say and jab my thumb behind me. Tenten's cheeks begin to burn and she looks down to try and cover her embarrassment. "Hey," I say as I enter the kitchen. Neji's kneeling down with a paper towel in hand. I can see that the mildew is bothering him. I smile behind my hand and kneel down beside him. "I have something to tell you." I whisper. I glance around to make sure no one else is in the room before proceeding.

"One," I say, holding up my index finger, "Tenten needs a ride home, meaning you have to take her." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, but it was gone in a millisecond. "Second," I say, holding up two fingers, "I found this piece of peeled nail polish on the window sill this morning. It's the exact same kind Sakura uses, and last night I shut the window. This morning I found it open."

I unfurl my other hand to reveal the chipped polish resting in the center. Neji takes it and twirls it between his fingers. "I don't know what to tell you Hinata. But if she was here, she didn't hurt anyone." I shrug.

"I know, but still. She was here." He hands me the polish. "She could've taken something from my room or…something." I say lamely. I shrug and then plead, "Will you at least keep your eyes open?"

"Did you tell Kiba?" he asks, and throws the paper towel into the trash bin. I nod. "Alright, I'll keep an eye out." Then he stands up and pulls his keys form his pockets. "Excuse me," I follow him back into the living room. Tenten was already waiting at the door. I ran up to her and hugged her goodbye, waving as she and Neji walked down the driveway and climbed into his porche. I turned back with a sigh and found Ino and Shikamaru heading for the door too.

"We're going to see if we can catch a ride with them." Ino says. I give her a small hug and she exits out the door with Shikamaru trailing behind slowly. When I turn around, Kiba's there.

"Just you and me," he says with a smile. I smile back. "Yep," I say. "And guess what; there's a free bed right over there." I point into the living room. Kiba chuckles and comes up beside me.

"What do you say?"

"I say we go-"

I'm cut off by a sharp pain in my stomach. I wince, and clutch at my sore spot. "What's wrong?' he asks, holding me loosely in his arms. I close my eyes as Kiba's fingers curl around the hem of my shirt and lift. "Oh no," he says. I look down at the source of my pain. The red mark had expanded in size. It started from just above my belly button and trailed all the way down to my abdomen. Kiba pulled at the waistband of my underwear and saw it trail down to just above my womanhood.

"Damn," he muttered. "This happens every time you go near that house of doom or whatever the hell you call it!"

I cringe at the anger in his voice. "I told you I didn't want to go!" I say, and tug on my shirt.

"Hinata, luv," he grasps my hands in his. "Promise me you will never go near that house again. What if that mark grows until it's finally covered your entire body? What if something bad happens to you? I can't lose you." His voice cracks as he says the last part, a tear gliding down his cheek and landing on my toe. Tears begin to pool in my own milky white eyes as I pull him to me in a passionate embrace.

"I promise," I whisper as my tears stream down my face.

XXX^.~XXX

"I can't believe you," I said in complete disbelief as I walked through the door, Hanabi hot on my tail. She shrugs her shoulders. I turn around and start listing all of the idiotic things she did on my fingers. "First, you go to a stripper party,"

"It wasn't a stripper party," she mutters under her breath, and crosses her arms.

"Close enough," I shout. I'm at the end of my straw. "Then you go and hook up with some guy you barely know. You completely destroy one of my favorite blouses and then the police chase you?" I shake my head and cross my arms. "You are unbelievable."

Neji comes down the stairs just then. He shuts his phone and slips it into his pocket. "What's going on?" he asks. "Tenten was complaining how she could hear you yelling through the phone." I turn to Hanabi with a sneer and then motion for her to tell him. She sighs in a snotty, teenage way.

"Look, I was invited to this really cool party. I accidentally ruined Hinata's top and then the police mistook us for someone else and chased us." She shrugs her shoulders.

"That's not the story I heard." I say.

Neji turns to me and asks me to explain my side of the story. "Okay, first of all, she was invited to one of those parties where you strip down and go skinny dipping." I emphasize the word as I lean closer to him. His brows rise and he turns to Hanabi, who was blushing immensely now.

"Then some guy she didn't even know banged her and ruined my top in the process of ripping it off of her." Neji gapes at the now blazing Hanabi. "Oh, and I'm not even finished yet." I say, going completely ballistic. "Then they run around the street butt naked and start ding dong ditching every house on the block. And that's when the police started to chase them."

I take a deep breath as I place my hands on my hips. "Hanabi, did he get inside of you?" Neji asked calmly.

"No," she said quietly. "We had anal sex."

My heart froze and my stomach lurched. My baby sister, only twelve, had anal sex. "How could I let this happen?" I mutter, putting my head in my hands and crouching down to the floor. Hanabi looks at me with wide, unsure eyes.

"It isn't your fault," Hanabi starts.

"No," I cut her off. "It is. I shouldn't have let you go. I got you into this horrible mess just to get my ass saved from dad." Neji raised an eyebrow.

"There were bubbles surrounding our whole backyard." Hanabi filled him in. He nodded. "I'm sorry Hinata," Hanabi said, a single tear slipping from her brave grasp. "I'm really sorry. I took advantage of you and I let that guy take advantage of me."

My heart broke at the sound of it. I pulled her into a hug, ignoring the sharp pain it conflicted on my stomach, and then whispered, "I'm sorry. I've been so distant and mean to you all these years. We barely treat each other like sisters-more like neighbors."

She hugs me back. "Me too. I guess I was just jealous of how dad always put you in charge. And maybe about how much prettier you are than me." I release her.

"Prettier?" I repeat. She nods. Then Neji's phone rang. Hanabi and I burst into laughter as Tenten's voice comes in a loud buzz form his phone. She was rapping some love song remix.

"I'll be just a minute." Neji says, embarrassed. I turn to Hanabi and wipe a tear from my eye.

"Hanabi," I say. She stiffens. "I'm not going to tell dad about this. But we're going to have to get a lot closer as sisters." She smiles and pulls me in for another hug. Then I rise to my feet, bringing her with me, and we make our way into the kitchen. "And by the way," I say, stopping just before the door. "You are extremely pretty." I turn to the fridge and open it, beginning to eye a slice of left over pizza when I hear her whisper something from behind me.

"I love you." I smile to myself.

"I love you more."

** Ok, so thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoyed. Comment.**


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter ten

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys :) You know the drill.**

Man, I _hated _third period. Actually, strike that, I hate _all _of my periods. I used to really like school, back when Sakura and I were just mere acquaintances. Now, since she's in all of my classes, I have to hide my face and cross my fingers, praying she won't embarrass or hurt me in front of the whole class.

So, after third period had ended, thankfully without any chaos, I headed straight for my locker where I found _her _waiting. I took a deep breath and bent down to start on my combination, ignoring her completely, which she obviously didn't like.

She cleared her throat, causing me to look up at her with a blank expression. She smiled, now that she had my attention, and then took out her nail file and began to file her nails. I inwardly rolled my eyes and went back to my combination. "So, you're not planning on skipping the field trip, are you?" she asked.

And I could hear the mock in her voice. I sighed and shook my head. "Nope, I'm going." I answered causally. She nodded.

"And Ino and Tenten? They're going too, right?" I nod, deciding not to let on that I'm annoyed by her presence, although I'm sure she knows it already.

By the way she doesn't say anything back, I can tell that she's either smirking or coming up with an evil plan. I pick through my books until I finally find the one I'm looking for and then shut my locker, rising to my feet and saying, "Ok, well, I'll see you in fourth." With that, I head off. And then I hear her trail of snickers behind me.

XXX^.~XXX

"Finally, thank Kami; I thought it would never end!" Naruto exclaimed as we all headed out to our cars.

"Yeah," Tenten agrees. "Next time I'm bringing Guy Sensei a note for gym class because I will _never, _and I repeat, _never, _play dodge ball with Sakura ever again." She shakes her head in emphasis, and stops at a shiny silver car. I lift my finger up and point at the shiny car.

_Isn't that Neji's car?_

Said boy answers my unspoken question when he opens his door and slides in. Through the window shield, I can see him give Tenten a peck on the lips before sliding his keys into the slot and starting the car.

My hand falls to my side, and I turn back to the rest of the group, dumbfounded.

Shikamaru climbs into his green convertible next, with Naruto climbing into his orange pickup truck that's parked right beside it. The blonde waves with a cheesy smile and starts to back out, scratching Shikamaru's car in the process.

"Hey," Shikamaru calls after him. "You just fucking scratched my car, you shit head!"

Kiba pulls me to him as Naruto accidentally swerves and then starts to speed off, smiling and waving out the window.

"Watch out!" Ino calls after the knuckle head just as Sasuke, the coolest and probably one of the deadliest guys in school backs out and rams right into Naruto's car. We all watch with wide eyes as Naruto's head, which was still hanging out of the window, collides with the side of the window.

Blood gushes.

Ino screams and I cover my mouth as a horrified gasp dies in my throat. Tears form in the corner of my eyes as I let go of Kiba and rush to Naruto, along with all of the others close behind.

When we get there, Neji and Tenten are already by his side and Sasuke is climbing out of the car. Shikamaru jogs up with his cell phone in hand and then says reassuringly, "Don't worry; I've got 911 on the line now."

But that doesn't assure me. And it doesn't change the fact that Naruto might have just been decapitated.

Sasuke pushes Neji away and opens the car door, Naruto falling right into his arms. He gets down on his knees and supports Naruto's head so it doesn't dangle from its already broken and weak state. "Dobe," he says in a concerned voice, "You still conscious?"

Something rumbles in Naruto's throat as he tries to speak. Sasuke nods and shushes him. "Just hang in there. Be strong. For me?"

I glance at Kiba confusedly and he just takes my hand in his and squeezes. I watch as Sasuke leans down and kisses Naruto's forehead. Naruto's eyes open, cerulean meeting cobalt, when a small, frail smile graces his features.

Tears roll down Sasuke face, only to be wiped away by an angry fist. "How the hell could you be so careless?" He cries angrily. I flinch and hold on to Kiba's right arm. He places a reassuring hand behind me head. I can hear the sound of an ambulance siren in the background.

A crowd of students and faculty had gathered around in awe. Some gasped, some cried, some laughed (sick people. Remind me to punch them in the gut later,) and some stood emotionless. Sasuke shakes his head.

"I can't lose you, idiot, so hold in there!" Naruto opens his mouth, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth, as he says,

"It…hurts…" Sasuke nods.

"I know."

Naruto gives a little smile and closes his eyes again. "No, dammit, you have to keep your eyes open."

Naruto's lids slowly open and you can see how much force is applied to do so. I put a hand over my mouth as a thought occurs to me.

_Do they like each other?_

_ Is Naruto gay? _

_And does Sasuke really have feelings for other people?_

The ambulance arrives then and the two paramedics come out with a stretcher. They lift Naruto out of Sasuke's arms and into the stretcher, carefully lying his head down. "I'm coming with you guys," Sasuke says, his voice filed with urgency. One man starts to protest but the woman just nods and motions for the man to help her with the stretcher.

Naruto and Sasuke disappear with the paramedics in the stretcher, and then the ambulance whizzes off. The voices die down in the crowd as people begin to leave. I turn to Kiba and he nods, already knowing my question from the look in my eyes. "We're coming too." Ino says, grabbing Shikamaru's hand.

"We're right behind you." Tenten adds as she and Neji climb back into their car.

…

"Kami," I breathe. Kiba starts the engine and turns to me. His pools of amber gleam in the sunlight, reminding me of caramel or honey.

"He'll be fine. It didn't cut straight through." He says, his voice gruff. I nod and look out the window, watching as Tenten and Neji follow close behind us.

When we get there we find Sasuke sitting outside the room with his elbows resting on his knees, and his face in his hands. He looks up as we approach and the first thing I notice is his bloodshot eyes. No, maybe it was his tearstained face. Or it could be his disheveled hair.

He nods in acknowledgment before going back to his sulking. I turn to Kiba, urging him with my eyes to go comfort Sasuke. He sighs and takes a seat next to the emo genius.

"Naruto's going to be just fine," Kiba starts, "He's really strong. Besides, he's fighting for a reason. Not just for his life, but he's fighting for you."

Sasuke looks up with wide eyes. It quickly evaporates though and instead, a glare replaces it. "I know he likes you Sasuke. And I know you like him back." Kiba tried again. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. Just then Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino all jogged up, panting. I turned around and gave a little wave, a sad smile gracing my lips.

Ino rushed up to me and gave me a huge hug. When she pulled away she said, "Oh my gosh; I tried to warn him but he just… I was too late!" she tries to rub the glimmer of tears from her eyes. "I feel like this whole thing is my fault."

pulled her in for another hug and whispered, "No, no, it wasn't your fault. As much as I hate to admit it, it was his fault." I pulled away. "He'll be fine. I promise."

Just then, the door opens and the nurse comes out. "Shizune," I say, pulling away from Ino and taking her hand as I lead her over to the gathering teens. Shizune gives us a drained smile.

"We've completely finished stitching up his neck. But he won't be released for at least a week or two."

I turn to Kiba and say, "We should tell his dad." Kiba nods and pulls out his cell phone. He dials up the number and calls.

"Jiraiya," Kiba says after a few moments of silence. "Hey, Naruto was in a car accident. We'll need you to get over here." Kiba nods and says, "Roger," before hanging up.

"He's on his way," he informs us as he pockets his phone and looks up.

Shizune nods and heads back into the room. We all follow after her and the first thing that happens when we do is:

I gasp.

Ino lets out a small shriek.

Tenten covers her mouth with her hand.

Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba stand there motionless.

And Sasuke, well, he runs up to Naruto and leans over him, studying his form. He lets a few tears fall as he leans down and plants one right in front of everyone.

And that's what confirms my suspicions that they're both gay.

I wring my hands awkwardly. Watching two guys kiss wasn't exactly one of my fetishes. And after all that I've heard from Ino, I sure hope it wasn't one of Ino's.

The girls and I exited the room to give Sasuke and Naruto some time alone. Or, as alone as you could get. The guys stayed in for a little while longer, chatting with Naruto and trying to comfort him.

"Guess who's not here." I say sourly.

The hall is empty, expect for the exception of a few nurses who run back and forth between rooms. Ino grimaces.

"Sakura,"

"Figures," Tenten says with the roll of her eyes.

"Guess she isn't so hooked on him anymore." Ino says with a smirk. Tenten shakes her head and jabs her thumb in the direction of the hospital room that the guys are in.

"Yeah, but wait until she and Karin find out Sasuke is gay." Tenten says with a grin.

And even though I feel bad for it, because we're in a hospital, and one of our close friends has almost died, I snort. "Serves them right." I say. "They don't deserve Sasuke or Naruto."

"They don't deserve to wind up with anyone."

The front doors of the hospital open and we all turn our heads. Jiraiya rushes in with a pained expression on his face. When he sees me, his face lights up, but only briefly. I can feel the awkwardness that he feels when he sees me. How he knows about Naruto and me, and how we ended. What all went down with Sakura, Naruto and I.

I point him in the direction of the room and he heads in.

"Guys," Ino whispers.

Sasuke is walking out with his head down, hands in his pockets. "Hi Sasuke," I say feebly. He looks up and sends me a glare. I flinch.

Tenten glares at him and whispers, "Don't worry Hinata. It's not like he hates you. I mean, his boyfriend, or the guy he likes, almost got…well, you know."

I nod.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji come out next. But Jiraiya stays inside with his adopted son.

"Wanna' come to my house?" Kiba asks as he and the others come up to us. "We have a new litter of pups."

"We can't just leave him." I say, and bite my bottom lip.

"Come on Hinata," he says, and pulls me by the elbows so we're almost nose to nose, or nose to chest, anyway. "Naruto has his father. And Sasuke. They're closer to him than we are. They'd want to spend some alone time with him."

I close my eyes. I was close to him once, and even though we aren't anymore, it still pains me. But I find myself wondering why I care, or why I even forgave him after everything he did to me. How could I have hung out with him for the past week so freely, without even giving our past relationship and his actions a second thought?

Kiba seems to notice my discomfort and pulls me in for a kiss. "Come on," he coaxes. "_Puppiiiies_,"

I roll my eyes, a small smile making its way onto my lips. He smiles too, and kisses my cheek. "Great," he says, and turns to the others. "We'll be heading out, then. Tell Naruto, if you get the chance, that we wish him the best."

Sasuke looks up and shoots Kiba a glare, but I don't think anyone saw. Sasuke catches my eye, and the hairs on my arms stand tall. I can see the pain in his eyes, and it makes my heart hurt.

Sasuke keeps my gaze for a while longer as Kiba ends his conversation with the others. Then he grabs my wrist and pulls me to the doors. Sasuke's eyes trail after me, and just as I've exited the doors, his eyes fall to his lap again.

XXX^.~XXX

I opened my eyes and looked to my right. The clock read six o'clock. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and turn to my left to see Kiba still in the pen where they kept the new puppies. He was lying on his stomach, his eyes closed and a muffled snore escaping his lips.

I giggled and covered my mouth at the cute puppy's antics as he pounced on Kiba's butt and started to sniff. Kiba's eyes opened and he started to laugh. "Hey you," he started, turning over slowly and catching the pup before he fell off.

He rubbed the puppy's nose with his before setting him down. He gave a long stretch and a sly smile. "I can't believe we fell asleep." He said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess there's just something about playing with puppies that makes you tired." I shrugged and then added, "Oh, and it's six, which means Hanabi and Neji are expecting me to fix dinner."

Kiba nodded and rose to his feet. "You need a ride, don't you?" he says with a smile.

"Nah," I say as we make our way downstairs. "I'll just ride one of the puppies."

…

"You know," Kiba said as we drove down the familiar path to my neighborhood. "You could ask your dad if you could have one of those puppies. We have at least twenty dogs living with us; it would really help."

"I don't know," I say. "I'm more of a cat person, and so is my father."

After about four minutes of silent driving, I asked, "Why do you have so many pups anyways?" he chuckled lightly, a devious smile crawling onto his face.

"My mom's a vet and my sister is training to be one right now. I guess we're just dog people-we really feel like we're connected to them." I nodded.

"Are you going to be a vet when you grow up?" I ask mindlessly. He shrugs.

"Well it's been in the family, so I guess they'd expect me to. I think that could be a really cool job, too, since I absolutely love animals, but…" He let the sentence trail off, biting his lip.

. "But," I prompt.

He shrugs. "I guess I'm just not school smart, you know? I mean, I'd be saving _lives_, Hinata. What if I messed up? I'm not smart!" He pulled into my driveway and parked the car. "Whatever," he said, dismissing the subject.

I nodded and leaned over the seat, kissing his cheek and then whispering, "I think you'd be great at saving lives. I know from experience." I pull back and wink before opening my door and slipping out, giving a little wave and getting one in return. I giggle quietly to myself and make my way up the drive, waving another time before slipping through the door.

XXX^.~XXX

Hanabi loaded up the dishes into the wash and then said, "Great dinner, Hina."

My face heated at the use of my nickname, especially coming from my little sister, and the compliment. "Thanks," I say softly.

"I think you're going to be a great chef one day." She gave me a toothy smile.

"Yeah well, my dream is to open up my own bakery."

She nodded. "I want to work for the CIA."

I giggled, and balled up a dirty napkin that was abandoned on the table, throwing it into the trash bin and making my way for the stairs. Neji passed me on my way up and caught me by the elbow. I turned to him, my eyes questioning. "I have a really bad feeling." He said.

I looked over my shoulder and then whispered, "Let's talk in my room." He nodded and followed me up the stairs, sitting down on my bed, leaving me the bean bag chair. I flopped down, my gaze prompting him to speak.

"You know, Sasuke and Naruto." I nodded.

"Yeah, I never knew they were gay. Maybe that's why it didn't work out with us?"

Neji ignored my comment. "Something weird is going on with Sasuke. I get this really bad vibe around him, and I'm afraid that he's…"

My eyes widen.

"You don't think he's a girl, do you?" I ask obliviously.

Neji gives me a look of disbelief, and shakes his head.

"No, I think he's a Mono. You get it? If he gets close to Naruto, then Naruto could be on his side. This could completely endanger us."

I shake my head. "Oh my Kami; Naruto is really attracted to Monos." I say blindly. Neji sighs and rises from my bed. He grips the doorknob and turns back to me.

"Just take a good look around in your dreams."

_Dream Sequence:_

_I looked up. Was Kami crying? No, it was rain. I looked around, perplexed._ I didn't know it rained in the spirit world._ The soft pitter patter of the rain sounded on the surface of the now cobalt river. The grey sky began to expand, even in the sunny areas. _Why does it look like this?_ I pondered, looking around._

_Then I heard a chuckle. I turned around but saw no one. _

_Then a scream. _

_My eyes searched blindly for the source of the noise, and came up empty. But I didn't have to see their face to know who it was. It was Karin._

_ I made a run for the two houses, but found myself in a field of…what was that? I bent down to get a better look, but rose to my feet with a start, a scream dying in my throat. I was stepping in a field of broken bones. This wasn't the spirit world, was it? How could it be?_

_Another scream sounded in the distance. I jerked back and lost my footing in the process, landing on my rump. I heard a whole bunch of cracks beneath me. _

_I yelped and stood up, brushing off my butt vigorously. Suddenly, there was a chuckle. And this time when I looked up, I saw him. I narrowed my gaze, peered at him, and then demanded, "Where the hell am I?" He smirked. _

_"Just where you said." _

_My brows knit together in confusion._ Was this Hell?_ I thought._

_ "Nope," he said, arms crossed. Oh, right, they can hear my thoughts. "Look," he said, "I'm not a bad guy. In fact, in my eyes, I'm pretty good." He stepped forward, hands in his pockets casually. I took a step back. _

"_They asked me to keep you here. This isn't really a part of the spirit world. It's all an allusion."_

Why?

_ He shrugged. "They didn't want you to intrude on their ceremony."_

_ Ceremony? Oh right, Karin's transformation!_

_"I have to stop them." _

_I made my way to a line of trees, thinking maybe that there was a barrier. "You can't leave this place unless you wake up." He said. I stopped and turned back. "The name's Sai." He said with a small smile. He tilted his head a bit and gave me a squinty-eyed smile._

"_How can you hear my thoughts?" I ask with a peculiar look. His smile widened. Scarily._

_"Well, everything is energy, which means that thoughts are energy too. I really can't explain it much further." He shrugged. _

_"Yeah…" I said. "I guess that makes sense."_

_I heard another scream in the distance. I growled. "Do you know Sasuke?" I asked, remembering Neji's suspicion. _

_He looked around and then said in a hushed voice, "We're not allowed to talk about him here." My brows knit together again. _

_"Why?" I asked. The ground started to rumble and shake just then. I looked down and saw grey, bony hands reaching out of the ground. I shrieked and took a step back. Then they grabbed at my ankles._

_ "You've done it now." Sai said as they began to pull me under._

**One word for you: Cliffhanger! Yay, I have no idea what just happened, I just started to write and couldn't stop! So, I just can't wait to finish up this story because I don't want to write my new one until I've finished this. Anyways, comment :) **


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys. I'm sorry if the last chapter sucked. Don't worry, Naruto will be fine, I assure you ;) So, can you tell we're getting a little SasuNaru action? Haha, the main couples are KibaHina, SasuNaru, ShikaIno, TenNeji! Here we go :D**

Neji, Hanabi and I all stood in the airport lobby eagerly waiting for my father's plane to land. We were planning on surprising him and taking him out to eat, so Neji was dressed in some jeans and a green polo shirt while Hanabi had on a sea foam green sun dress with a flower etched into the bottom left corner. I wore a classic, purple mini dress with some black stilettos.

The doors opened and a whole throng of passengers entered through the huge hallway. I jabbed Hanabi in the gut and smiled down at her, which she mirrored. She looked a bit nervous to tell you the truth. I glanced at Neji, who also looked nervous. My brows merged. Why were they so nervous? And then I felt it.

The same aura of the person who rescued me in my dream.

I scanned the lobby, my eyes keen, when Hanabi running forward caught my attention. I glanced ahead and saw my dad walk through the doors, Hanabi greeting him with a huge bear hug. I turned to Neji who was already looking at me. He motioned with his head to go greet my dad. I nodded and tentatively walked forward through the mass of people, searching for my savior.

"Hinata," My father's voice brought me back to reality. I looked up at him and caught a smile tug at the corner of his lips. "How's my favorite daughter?" he asked with a hug.

I smiled into his chest as Hanabi said, "Hey, that's what you told me!" We all laughed as he pulled her in for a group hug. He released us with a sigh and then caught Neji's eyes.

"Neji," he called while heading toward him. Neji nodded with a small smile as my father pulled him in for a half hug."How've you been? You look great," My dad commented.

Neji smiled. "I'm fine, thank you." My dad smiled again and then turned to me.

"Why are you all so dressed up?" he inquired. Hanabi grinned and answered for me.

"We're taking you out for dinner." Neji and I groaned.

"That was supposed to be a secret." I said through gritted teeth.

My father's eyebrows shot up at Hanabi's statement. "Oops," she said with a sheepish smile. She shrugged.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag." Neji commented from behind Hiashi. I nodded while wringing my hands I anticipation.

"Well then," my dad said, "Let's get to it. Where are we eating?" I smiled and followed him through the crowd.

"The Fanshi Taberu," I responded. He nodded and kept on walking. I glanced over my shoulder at Neji who was too busy listening to Hanabi rant on about her new video game. I inwardly smiled.

As I turned back, something bumped right into my chest, knocking the wind out of me. I looked up and said, "Excuse me," but that's when I felt it. Their presence. And when my eyes met Sasuke's, I confirmed Neji's suspicions. Sasuke had something to do with the Monos. But Sasuke also saved me.

Why would a Mono save me? We're enemies. Maybe he's good? I shook my head and then opened my mouth to apologize but he was already gone. My eyes followed after his retreating form until he disappeared in the crowd.

"Hinata," Neji's voice brought me back to reality as he put a steady hand on my shoulder.

"Yes," I responded, my eyes still fixed on the spot I last saw him at.

"Damn Uchiha," Neji muttered as he steered me into the direction of the front doors.

I had decided not to tell Neji about my dream. Actually, I had decided not to tell anyone. It's not that I don't want to tell Neji, it's just that I think it's better to keep it to myself-just in case my suspicions were wrong.

I mean, what if Sasuke was one of those people trying to pull me down into the ground and Sai tried to save me? Either way, I'm going to keep it to myself until I found more out about why I'm not allowed to talk about Sasuke in the spirit world.

…

When we arrived at the restaurant, my dad parked the car and followed us in. I scanned the area as we took our table. And that's when I saw her. Sakura, sitting in a booth with Karin. And the most shocking part was who was sitting next to Karin. Sai.

I averted my gaze as Sakura's gem like eyes gleamed in the light, watching me with a smirk. My stomach churned and I knew this wasn't going to be a very nice dinner after all. I kicked Neji under the table, causing his pure white eyes to shoot up, his brows furrowed in irritation.

I motioned toward Sakura with my head, sure that she saw me do that. His irritation dissolved and curiosity took over. Neji looked over his shoulder and then turned back just as quickly, his lips set in a firm line.

"May I be excused?" I asked, "I need to go to the restroom." My father nodded and I rose from the table. Stepping down from the booth, I made my way to the bathroom, avoiding Sakura's table. I pushed open the door and then pulled out my cell phone, dialing Tenten's number. Too late.

Sakura burst through the door at that moment and grabbed the cell phone right out of my hands. "How pathetic," she spat, venom dripping from her every word. She threw my phone behind her, smiling in satisfaction when she heard it thud on the marble floor. I winced and then looked into her cat like eyes.

"Why'd you follow me in here? Looking for another person to stalk since Naruto's out of the question?" I shot back. She gritted her teeth, her brows furrowing in anger.

"What do you mean, _out of the question_?" she asked, her voice hoarse. I smirked.

"You didn't know?" I inquired, voice full of innocence. But she stood there, arms crossed, anger emanating off of every inch of her. I sigh and shrugged my shoulders. "He has eyes for someone else." I say nonchalantly.

Her eyes narrow even further, if possible, as she says, teeth clenched together, "What, Kiba not good enough for you?" And although she tries to make it sound nonchalant, cool, practiced; it just comes out edgy, paranoid and jealous.

I guess you could call her green eyed (green eyed means jealous). I smirked at my own little joke, which she didn't take too well. "You're going to wish you were never born." She says through clenched teeth. I roll my eyes.

"I'm way ahead of you." I mutter. A low growl rumbles through her throat and dies when I say suddenly, "If you'd like me to tell you who he likes, all you have to do is say so." Her eyebrows shoot up in shock. I nod at her unspoken question and prompt her to confirm that she does, in fact, want me to reveal his secret crush.

"Fine," she says finally, crossing her arms, her lips forming a firm line.

"But," I say, my voice raising. A scowl reappears on her face.

"I knew it," she mutters. I smile.

"Tell me," I say, stepping closer to her, "Why aren't we allowed to mention Sasuke's name in the spirit world?" Her face suddenly turns pale, her scowl disappears and fear takes it place, and her mouth that was a firm line, showing sheer determination, now is a gaping hole, showing nothing but angst.

"What," I ask, now suddenly worried, "Is he like, the creator of the Monos?" Then she does something very unexpected. She laughs. And not the kind that turns guys on. The kind that creeps people out. The kind that sounds shrill, like a witch who has just boiled a human alive. I shudder inwardly and then clear my throat, brows raised, wanting in on the joke.

"He's _not _the creator," she says. She looks around and then steps closer, her lips to my ear, when she whispers, "He's an outcast." I step back, stumble into a bucket that's clearly not supposed to be there, and then fall to the uncleaned floor.

_Gross_

I start to get up, my body shaking all the while. And Sakura knows she has me.

"Outcast," I repeat. She nods, smirk playing out nicely over her lips.

"Yup. He betrayed us and now he's burdened with-"she stops and covers her mouth, "Oops," she says, her voice light. Fake innocence plays out through the room as it echoes off of the walls.

"Wait, what do you mean, betrayed?" but Sakura won't have any of it.

"No," she says, shaking her head, the scowl now back. "I gave you your information, now you give me mine." I shake my head, disbelief written clearly on my face.

"Why do you even care? I know that you like Sasuke and want him all to yourself." Sakura's eyes narrow.

"I could never be with him. They'd take my immortality back if I dated a traitor."

Huh. What the hell is she talking about? You can't just take immortality back, can you? "Just tell me about Naruto." She says, her eyes blazing, her voice tense. I sigh. I guess I did get my information, or, at least, I got more than I had before.

I shrug and say finally, "He's gay." Sakura's brows furrow as her eyes turn big, creating the weirdest look I've ever seen on her face. Ever. I almost have to stifle my laughter at how stupid she looks.

"Gay," she repeats, her body jittery. Her voice betrays her as she says, "With who?" I laugh and shake my head.

"Either way, you're not going to like it."

"Who," she repeats, screaming. Or, at least, the best scream she can muster up since her voice is now hoarse with ire. I shrug and begin to walk toward the door. And she tries to stop me, but she's way too shaken to even move. The only thing she manages to do is fall over. I bend down, pick my phone up and turn to her, shaking my head.

"If you damaged my phone, you're so buying me a new one." I comment. She glares up at me. I shrug again. She looked too pathetic, I just had to break it to her. "Sasuke." I say before heading out. And I could've sworn I heard something crack as I exited. It might've been her heart for all we know. If she has one, that is.

…

That night, after our dinner, Neji came into my room as I was laying out my clothes for tomorrow. "Okay, what happened in the bathroom?" Neji asked as he took a seat on my bed." I sighed and shook my head.

"Will it be warm enough to wear this tomorrow?" I asked, handing him my blouse. He takes it and looks it over.

"Yes," he says while handing it back. "Now," he says, voice tense, "Back to my question." I shrug and lay out a skirt to go with it.

"Sakura came in, she asked me about Naruto, and I told her he likes someone else." He narrows his gaze.

"And you're sure that's all that happened?" I nod and switch the skirt for a dress.

"That's funny," Neji starts. I turn to him, my breath turning shallow. "Because, while we were leaving, I saw Sai and Karin carrying Sakura out of the bathroom. She was having a fit." He shook his head. "This wouldn't have anything to do with you, would it?" he tries again, his brows raised.

I swallow and go with it, acting nonchalant when I say coolly, "Nope." He nods and rises from the bed, opening the door.

"I hope you tell Kiba what you're hiding from me so at least someone knows." He says as he closes the door behind him, leaving me helpless.

_Dream Sequence:_

_I guess if you asked me what nothingness felt like, I would say it felt very lonely, empty and unloving. And that's how I felt right now, as I stared at the back of someone very familiar._

_ I was standing in a field of dead corn stocks, dirt covering most everything. It was unbearably hot, even though there was no sun. And although it was so hot, I still felt cold. Freezing, actually. I shivered and looked around._

_He sat, his back faced to me, his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. "This is where they trap me." He said, his voice droning. I jump, startled at the sudden sound of his voice. I step closer but he puts a hand up behind his back, motioning for me to stay put. _

_I stopped and took a seat behind him. A wind blew through the corn field, trapping me in an unbearable state of mixed feelings. "Trapped?" I repeated after a while. He nodded._

_"I did something, back when I was a kid. They didn't like it, so they decided to take my immortality back. But then, my brother said they couldn't. So, instead, they decided to trap me here every time I was brought to the spirit world."_

_My brows knit together in confusion. "Were you the one who saved me yesterday?" I asked, my voice betraying me. He nodded, still deciding not to face me. "And those people pulling me down…who were they?" I inquire anxiously. That's when he turns to me. _

_His eyes were a blood red with something that resembled a shuriken in the middle. I backed up, breath caught in my throat at how distraught he looked. "Never go near them." He says in an uncanny voice. "Promise me," he shouts after not getting a response from me. I nod vigorously as tears well up in my eyes. He nods, seeming to calm down a bit, as he takes a deep breath._

_After a while of silence, I stand up and lift my shirt up. He averts his eyes from my breasts that poke out from under the fold of my shirt. "Can you tell me what this mark is?" I ask. He looks up slowly and takes in my mark. His eyes widen and he stands up suddenly._

_ "How far does this stretch?" he asks, his voice sudden. I pull down my waistband of my pants to show a red mark that ends right where my underwear ends._

_He looks up at me, his eyes now full of concern. "You have to defeat them quickly." He says. _

_"Huh," _

_ He shakes his head and pulls my shirt back down, grabbing my hand and pulling me down to the ground. "You have to defeat the Monos that go to our school and then, when you're asleep in the spirit world, you must find the creator and destroy him. And you have to do this all before this mark gets down to your feet." _

_I swallow, my voice shaky when I ask, "And if I don't?" He shrugs. _

_"You turn to dust." I gape as tears pool at the brim of my eyes._

_ "Dust." I repeat mindlessly. _

_He nods._

"_Hinata," he says, his voice fading out as things start to turn black. And everything he says goes by me. The only thing I hear before I wake up is, "Itachi."_

**So, that was disappointing, wasn't it? It's getting very interesting though… :) okay, so, if you want to read Liar, than I don't know what to say because it was adopted by Echo Uchiha. Umm…. Have a nice day? Oh, and come again! Hehe ;)**


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Yeah, okay, I know you guys are really disappointed. And I know this for a fact since no one is commenting which make me feel like an epic failure. Also, I'm sorry the chapter labels are all screwed up. Jeez, I never do anything right, do I? Okay, so, before I get totally distraught, I'm going to start this. Oh, and I didn't mention in the dream yesterday because I thought you guys would just automatically know, but if you didn't know who Hinata was talking to in her dream, it was Sasuke. **

Nope. Absolutely not. You see, I may be timid and very gullible but certainly am not a push over. The thing is, school was almost out, and the field trip, which technically didn't count as a field trip since it was a grade, was on the last week of school. Tuesday to be exact, and you know what that means. Summer is in one week. Because it was Monday right now and dammit that field trip was tomorrow and I still didn't have a plan of action yet.

I blame Karma.

Anyway, since it's almost summer, my favorite teacher, Kurenie, had asked me if I could work this camp this summer. Her kid goes there and she wanted to know if I'd work there so I could keep an eye on him. Anyway, you'd have to stay at the camp for one whole week, overnight might I add, with all these reckless kids and activities that most likely involve water. But she assured me it was a camp that was supposed to get kids really excited about science. It was called Camp Shi Shi. Why am I not surprised? I mean, Shi means death and that also just so happened to be the name of that stupid island that got me in this mess in the first place. And of course when she referred to "science" she meant learning about ghosts and supernatural beings. Tough shit.

I was one: afraid of ghosts and two: I had enough to worry about that already had me scared out of my fucking mind. Pardon my French. So, you see, I don't think that fi you were in my shoes, you'd want to go either.

I crossed my arms, shaking my head and repeating, "No," over and over but that still didn't seem to get through her thick skull. But then, she said I could ask my friends to be counselors as well so I wasn't alone. And even that wasn't enough to persuade me. The only thing that had persuaded me was when she mentioned all the times she had helped me when my mother had died. That sly dog. How dare she use that against me! So, anyways, I ended up agreeing and getting Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji all to join in as well. The only people who were excited were Ino and Tenten.

So, that day, after school had ended, I met Kiba at his car and climbed in with a huge sigh. Kiba rolled his eyes at my exaggerated gesture. "Oh come on, kids are great! I thought you liked kids." I shook my head. "I do, I really do. But I can't just risk my tail appearing and besides, a camp about ghosts? Who ever thought of it?" With a simple eye roll and cross of my arms, Kiba laughed and started the car, taking me to my surprisingly empty house.

"Where's Neji's car?" I inquired, more to myself than to him, as I craned my neck out the window. Kiba pulled up into the drive and then parked, leaning his head back and heaving a sigh. I turned to him with a glare. "And I'm the dramatic one?" I ask, mock anger in my voice. I raise an eyebrow as he smirks, his eyes closed.

"But really," I say, turning my attention back to the window, "Where is he? He always gets home before I do." I pondered silently, biting my bottom lip as I contemplated what he could be doing and where he could be. Kiba gave me a half shrug, too lazy to give the whole thing. Turning into a Shikamaru clone, I'd say. I leaned over, kissed his cheek and pulled away to get out when he caught my lips with his just as I was turning my head. Well, that definitely kept me grounded. We broke apart and then I gave him a small smile before hopping out and heading inside.

So, that night, I had spent most of the time coming up with various options and solutions to our big ass problem. I was on three way chat with Tenten and Ino and we were all supplying ideas-but I supplied most of them. Not that I'm bragging since most of them really stunk. Like seriously. I even resorted to saying we could pretend we were all in a car crash and had to go to the hospital. Seriously. Why was this so fugging hard? A message popped up on my computer and I hurriedly read it before replying with another dull answer.

**Fashionista-luv-Shika: We could say that someone close to us died and we had to go to a funeral.**

**Hinalove: I don't think so. That sounds way too peculiar. **

**Fashionista-luv-Shika: Well, excuse me, Miss. We all died in a car crash!**

**Hinalove: I didn't say we died…:p**

**Doubled-over-brownie-lover: Well, I have an idea..**

**Hinalove: yes Tenten?**

**Doubled-over-brownie-lover: We could all wear trench coats to the park! ;) **

**Fashionista-luv-Shika: You're an incredulous fool. Who wears a trench coat to a water park?**

**Hinalove: How is she incredulous? …:x**

**Doubled-over-brownie-lover: Shino does and Hinata, what is that x thingy?**

**Hinalove: ….**

I heard a knock at my door and swiveled around in my chair, only to be met by a pair of cobalt eyes. My breath caught in my throat and slowly, I turned back to my computer and wrote that I had to go. Then, I exited out of the chat and turned back to him. He was still standing in the same place as before except he had closed the door. I got up slowly and said in a steady voice, "Who let you in?" He shrugged. "Your little sister." I nodded. "And did Neji see you?" I inquired. He shook his head, arms crossed, face emotionless.

I nodded and slowly made my way toward him. "Did you have the same dream I did?" I asked lamely. He smirked. Wow, I'm a total loser. "Yeah," he said with a small nod. There was a short pause of silence until I said, "Listen, I didn't exactly hear what you said last night so do you think you could repeat it?" He sent an emotionless stare my way. I wonder what emotion that's supposed to be. Is he glaring at me?

He stepped closer and said, "Itachi, my brother." I nodded and took a seat on my bed, motioning for him to take a seat by me. He sat down and continued. "He's the creator of the Monos." My mouth opened a bit in a surprisingly small gape. He discarded my reaction and kept it coming. "A couple years ago he, well,_ I_ did something I wasn't supposed to. I was sent to the cold fire to be mortalized when Itachi stood and said that they couldn't mortalize me. Instead, they sent me to that place we were at last night. Every time I shut my eyes to go to sleep, they send me there. That's the place they trapped you in the night you met Sai. I just so happened to hear you scream and I rescued you." He shook his head as if I was disgusting for not being able to save myself. "Then, last night, I sent you there on my own, they didn't, I did. I needed to talk to you." He sighed and then finally, for the first time he'd been talking, he looked me in the eyes.

Yin met yang, black met white, and then the story unfolded. "Hinata, that mark you have on your body." My brows knitted together in confusion. How did he know about that? I opened my mouth o ask but he cut me off. "You need to defeat Itachi before that mark stretches across your whole body."

And if I don't?" I inquired quietly, my voice dry. He sucked in a breath. "That's the mark that they use on the chosen one. Each couple of decades, there is a new chosen one born. When the Mono's find the chosen one, they give them that mark. It means that when that mark covers your entire body, you will become a Mono." My eyes widened in horror. My voice was hoarse. I couldn't say what I intended to, it just wouldn't come out. Although, it didn't need to since Sasuke answered my unspoken question. "You don't need to be pushed into the fire to become a Mono. That mark has some of the magic inside the fire inside it, hence its color. As long as it covers your whole body, it will be the same as jumping into the fire." He nodded solemnly. He turned to me sharply. "You must defeat Itachi."

I opened my mouth, finally finding the courage and the voice to talk, when Sasuke suddenly stood up and then said, "I should go before Neji finds me." And I'm just about to object when he opens my window and climbs out. My eyes open wider and I shoot up off the bed and to his side. "Are you crazy?" I whisper. I mean, yeah, I've seen this in the movies, but seriously! You don't just do that in real life it's unreal. A bit cliché too. I shake my head, arms crossed, as he winks at me and then jumps down stealthfully. I lean over the edge, watching him avoid Neji's window, though I don't know how he knew that was his, and then finally jumping into the grass and giving me a small salute. I sigh and head over to my computer to log off and go to bed.

_I sighed in relief. Everything was back to the way it was before I had discovered the Mono's hideout or "The bad house". Seriously, I had to get another name for it. I look around, enjoying the soft tickle of the grass between my toes and the warm sun engulfing me. I look up and smile at the azure blue sky. Then, I sense his aura. No, not Sasuke's, but Kiba's. That's odd, he said he can't come unless Kami summoned him. My eyebrows furrow as I step closer to the bad house. _

_I shoot a nervous look over in the good house's direction before stepping closer and turning the door knob. Opening the door with a creek, I peer inside and, with a shrug, step in. The door closes behind me but, thankfully, doesn't disappear. I sigh I relief and then take a look around. I notice that the hallway leading to the "ritual room", as I'd taken the liberty to name it, was not lit like last time which meant the fire was out and the room was currently vacant. I glanced over in the opposite direction and was surprised to find another hallway there, as I did not remember seeing it there last time._

_I shrugged and looked around me before slinking over to the hallway and peering inside the murky hall. I could feel the shadows engulfing me as I took a step inside. The hall seemed to have a certain, purple glow to it. It walked slowly, my footsteps padding quietly in the vacant halls, as I examined every nook and cranny I could find. And then, I could feel it. His presence. It was growing stronger and thicker. As if wrapping around me and pulling me to him, I walked mindlessly until I finally found him. "Kiba," I inquired. He turned around with a start. Slowly, a smile spread across his face before disappearing and worry replacing it. "Hinata," he started, grabbing my elbows and looking into my eyes intently, "What are you doing in here? You shouldn't be here-dammit! I told you not to come here ever again!" I swallowed. I had forgotten about that. _

"_I-I know but, I felt your presence and it sort of just…I don't know, _took_ me here." I shrugged as if it were no big deal and then looked around, his grip tightening. With a sigh, he said, "Hinata, it really isn't safe for you here right now-not ever, actually!" I rolled my eyes, surprised he could actually see me do that, and then asked, changing the subject, "What is this place?' He sighed and let go, taking my hand instead and kneeling down behind a grand staircase._

"_We're watching them." He whispered. My brows knitted together as I leaned over his shoulder and watched. There was Sakura with Karin. "Now that you're a Mono, you have to succumb to everything Master Itachi says." Sakura said pointedly with her hands on her hips. I could tell she was getting her kicks out of this. She used to love bossing Karin around in school but now that she had _real _authority that could kill Karin if she didn't listen, that just made it even better. 'That officious bitch' I thought, accompanied by an eye roll._

_Karin swallowed, her whole body tense, as she nodded. Sakura smirked. And that's when Sakura's head turned in our direction suddenly. Her eyes were blazing and she barred her teeth, sauntering toward us. I covered my mouth with wide eyes. I forgot she could hear my ever thoughts. "Kiba," I whispered while putting both hands on his shoulders, "I forgot she could hear out thoughts." Kiba turned around with a "wait to go" look on his face. I shrugged innocently and then took his hand and started to run back the way I came. _

_We made it through the dark halls, Sakura's hasty footsteps close behind, still echoing though the halls. I panted and looked around for the door. Does it do this on purpose? Disappear every time I'm in trouble, I mean. I sighed in aggravation and lifted my hands in the air frantically. "The door disappeared." I stated while glancing over at the hallway opposite of the one Sakura was about to run out of. "We should go through that hall." I said, pointing my index finger toward the hall. Kiba shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere near there." He stated. I sighed and asked, "Well, where else are we to go?" Kiba pointed to one of the windows that, through it, you could make out the moon clearly shining in the dark sky. _

_I nodded and followed him to the window in which he unclasped and then opened. A burst of sunlight entered the room as he did so. When we looked outside, we could make out the sun in the moon's place and the dark sky was now azure again. I shook my head in confusion and then hopped out, Kiba close behind. He shut the window and then took my hand, leading me to the front of the building. "You think they're allowed out of that house?" I asked as we ran. Kiba shrugged his shoulders, or, what seemed to be a shrug. I couldn't tell since we were running. _

_Finally, when we reached the front of the house, which took forever, we stopped and glanced behind us. With a sigh of relief, we fell to the floor and lay, hand in hand, on our backs. I turned to Kiba and said with disgust, "The door's back." He craned his neck so he could look at the door that now had reappeared. "Bastards." Kiba said as he lay his head back down. I grinned and then asked, "So, why are you here anyway?" Kiba shrugged. "Kami sent me to inspect what they were doing. Every now and then, he asks me to see what the Mono's are up to." My brows knitted together. "I thought you said you'd never been here or even knew of it." He shook his head. "I didn't. Kami sent me here." I nodded with a small "oh". _

_We lay like that for a while until he said, "We should be waking up about now." I turned to him, my gaze questing, but his answer was a kiss. _

**Okay, yeah, I know you guys are like **_**really **_**disappointed. But, hey, you can't blame me. I've got a lot on my mind with stupid reviewers reporting me and my cousins getting in a car wreck. Seriously! On their first day traveling to our house, their camper broke down. Then, they walked home and tried again the next day. On the second day, they fell asleep behind the wheel and crashed. They're going to try again tomorrow. I swear, there's probably going to be a tornado or something. They'll never get here, I mean, it's an 8 hour drive for Kami's sake! Anyway, no one was hurt. So, I hope you guys liked it and review please. Yeah, that would be nice right now. **


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys. I hope you liked the last chapter. I just uploaded it so your reviews aren't up yet (though they pry won't be). . Okay, I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but the dream Hinata had, that was, again, one of my recent dreams with "the guy". So, I just cannot wait to finish this so I can finally write my new story! I wish you guys could have read my story Good Morning Beautiful (I know Echo Uchiha did) but I had to delete it since people were threatening, and they did, to report me. So, thanks to those idiots you can't read it-blame them. Let's start before I'm too tired to finish.**

I woke up around four in the morning with a smile on my face. No, not because Kiba kissed me in my dream, which was actually real, but because I knew how we were going to get through today. I glanced at my clock and shrugged, knowing Tenten and Ino would get over it once I told them that I knew how to save our asses. So, I grabbed my phone and dialed their numbers, telling them to meet me at my house in an hour or two.

Then, I set my phone back on my night stand and made my way to my closet to find an outfit to wear. I picked out some grey booty shorts, a pink tank top, a long sleeved, peach beach cover up to go over and then some pink converse. Then, I brushed my hair and teeth, pulled my hair up into a high pony tail and then washed my face. I glanced at my reflection and then, when I was convinced that my appearance was fine, I headed into my garage. I fumbled around until finally, I found what I was looking for and then I ran upstairs to test it out.

I rushed to the door as Ino and Tenten came up the drive, as so they didn't make it to the doorbell and woke up Neji and Hanabi. I greeted them with a smile but the only thing they gave me was a big "O" forming on their faces. I shrugged with a grin and pulled on their wrists until we made it into my bedroom. They looked around, wide eyed, until finally, Ino said, "Hot tan, Hinata, but what the _hell_?" I grinned even bigger at her remark and then turned to Tenten who just nodded.

"It's this stuff," I said, reaching over to my bed and picking up a can, "I found it in my garage. It's this stuff that you spray on antiques and stuff so water can't touch them. With this stuff, the water can touch us without actually touching us!" Ino and Tenten glanced at each other. "Hinata," Tenten started, "If you spray it on antiques, then why is it tan and not clear?" I shrugged. "We had clear but I thought the tan would look cute" Ino nodded with a smile of approval. "Well, yeah, you look great!" she put a thumbs up and winked at me.

I winked back and then, when she motioned for the can, I threw it her way. She inspected it and then nodded. "Oh yeah, hook me up." She said finally. "Gladly," I responded while making my way over to her and snatching the can out of her hands. "Hinata," Tenten said, still unsure, "What are we going to say when people ask how we got a tan in one day?" I turned to Ino who just shrugged. "We'll tell them we got a spray tan." I turned to Tenten with a smile, nodding in agreement. Finally, Tenten agreed with a shrug, and joined us.

Ino stood in the tub in her underwear and bra. Tenten sat on the toilet watching as I sprayed Ino everywhere. "Turn," I directed. Ino twirled around wincing at the cold spray that engulfed her body. "So," Tenten said, trying to get a conversations going, "Did you have another _dream_?" I shrugged as a smile graced my lips. "Yeah," I said, "I guess I did."

"What happened?" Ino asked eagerly. I shrugged again. "Well, the spirit world was back to normal with its green grass and azure sky. So, with that thought in mind, I decided it was safe to take a look inside the house of doom." Tenten shook her head "House of doom." I shrugged. "I thought it sounded a bit better. Anyway," I continued with a shake of my head, "I found Kiba hiding behind a staircase and he told me he was watching Sakura and Karin. They were talking about how Karin had to succumb to everything the leader of the Monos said." I made sure not to mention Itachi's name just in case. "What happened then?" Tenten asked from behind me. "Well," I said, "Sakura heard me thinking and the she chased us until we found ourselves outside and then he kissed me goodbye."

"Aw," Ino sang just as I had finished spraying her. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said, motioning for her to step aside so Tenten could step in. Tenten dropped her clothes to the floor and stepped in as Ino took a seat on the toilet, shimmying into some shorts. "So, does this mean we can go on the water rides?" Tenten asked as I shook up the can. I shook my head. "Are you insane? Do you want this stuff to rub off or something?" Tenten narrowed her gaze. "But it's water proof, right?" Ino sighed as she pulled a top over her head. "Just because something's water proof, it doesn't mean that you can dump a bucket of water over your head and you won't get q single drop of water on your "skin". Ino made air quotes with her fingers as she said skin. I nodded in agreement. "Turn," I said.

"Hinata," Neji's voice interrupted our conversation as he burst through the door. Tenten squealed as a blush spread across her face. Neji froze as his eyes raked over her body in appreciation. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" Ino broke the silence. I sighed and then asked, "Yes Neji?" Neji cleared his throat as a blush crept onto his pale face. Busted. "I, um, wanted to know what all of the noise was." I nodded. "Well, now you know." Ino, once again, said curtly. I rolled my eyes and said, "Turn." Neji averted his gaze as Tenten's rear made its way into view. "I'll just be going now." He said. He turned to leave but then asked, "What are you doing by the way?"

To my surprise, though, it was Tenten who answered. "Hinata thought up this brilliant plan so we don't get a drop of water on us." Tenten proclaimed. Neji nodded. "Yes," he said slowly, "That must be why you three are all very tan." Tenten nodded. "Well," Neji said, turning to leave once again, "It looks very nice on you Tenten." A blush dusted her cheeks as Neji left. "Spicy," Ino commented from the toilet which earned a giggle from me.

So, when we are all finished and Ino, Tenten and I had cleaned up my bathroom, we stood in front of the mirror and marveled at our reflections. "I look nice with a tan but I think Tenten looks the best." Ino commented while glancing at Tenten through the mirror. Tenten shrugged and I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it really compliments her brown hair and brown eyes." I added. Tenten rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop dreaming." She said. Ino and I laughed at Tenten's remark and grabbed our bags. Ino was wearing some blue booty shorts and a turquoise tank with and sky blue, razor cut shirt over it. She also wore some grey converse and her hair was up in its usual ponytail. Tenten was wearing some black booty shorts, a green tank and a tight, black shirt that also had some slits up its sides but were tied together. She had on black converse and her hair was in a bun on the top of her head, a few spirals spilling out of it. Tenten grabbed her bag last and said, "Hey guys," We turned to her with expectant looks, "We can still go one the normal rides though, right?" I rolled my eyes and laughed, shaking my head. Ino laughed to and kept walking. "Hey," she protested as we left her in my room alone, "Well, can we?" she called after us.

The cafeteria was crowded with teenagers. Ino, Tenten and I slipped in without any injuries and then quietly made out way to the back where we spotted Kiba and Shikamaru. "Is Neji here yet?" Tenten asked as we approached. Kiba shook his head and turned to Shikamaru. He just shrugged. Well, I guess that was a no. Kiba stepped forward and kissed me on the cheek before raking over my body. "Did you get a spray tan?" he asked, his eyes widening a bit. I shook my head, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "No, you see, I found this stuff in my garage. It protects antiques from water so it should protect us from water too." I nodded to confirm it. He nodded in contemplation. "Yeah, but what happens when Sakura decides to pour a Big Gulp all over you. That stuff only works for a little bit and huge messes like that aren't included on the can." Shikamaru said. Tenten sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true" she muttered under her breath. I shook my head. "Nope," I said, "If the water touches us, this stuff will keep it off our skin long enough for me to use my bending and mold that water off of us. Besides," I said, reaching into my bag, "I brought three more cans." I pulled them out for proof before looking around suspiciously and tucking them back in.

"Wow," Shikamaru said, "You really thought his through." I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. "Not exactly," I said casually, "The idea just sorta' came to me when I woke up." I smiled at Kiba and he smiled back. Ino sighed. "Hey guys," Naruto called as he sauntered over with a huge grin plastered on his face.

You know, if you asked me about my feelings for him, I don't know what I'd say. I mean, yeah, he dumped me for the girl who wants my life, and yeah, he is a total moron and jerk, but hey, I can't hold a grudge against him for that. That's what prissy girls like Sakura do and I am _**s**__o_ not in her league. I mean, I'm way above her. And I'm way above her level. I do not play silly games that involve knocking people's heads off. Or chopping their tails off so to speak. Naruto greeted us with a rake of our bodies. "Wow," he said, "Man Hinata, if you had looked like that when we were dating, I wouldn't have broken up with you." I didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult but I know Kiba took it as an insult. Most definitely, since he slugged him right then and there.

"Kiba," Tenten called as he jumped Naruto and started smashing his face in. Ino just stood back and watched, a smile on her face and Shikamaru, well, he didn't really do much of anything. As for me? I had no idea what to do. Should I stop it or should I take a few notes, get a few pointers, on what to do next time someone messes with me? I mean, yeah, Naruto deserve it and all, but Kiba was going to get into some serious shit if I didn't clean up the mess fast. So, with a wave of my hand, I molded the water from the water fountain and then flicked my wrist. The water sprayed all over Kiba and Naruto, drenching them completely.

I raised my eyebrows at their astonished looks. I guess I should have been flattered that Kiba was fighting for me, you know. I mean, anyone would be flattered that their boyfriend or whatever would be standing up for you and putting up a fight. Although, I'm not sure I wanted him to since now, one of the members of our group, has a bloody and smashed in face. And two, I really don't want Kiba to get in trouble on the last week of school. So, they both looked up at me and I shrugged. Kiba sighed and let go of Naruto who brushed himself off and stood up as well, touching his finger to his nose. "Damn," Naruto said, "Sorry, I didn't mean I still liked her." Naruto rolled his eyes. He really didn't get it. I could see that Kiba was about to blow, again, so, to prevent that one, I said, "Did you bring the graph, Kiba?" Kiba brought his attention back to me and nodded, pulling it out of the back pocket of his jeans, showing it to us all and adding, "Yeah, I got it all." I nodded and glanced over at Naruto who had now made his eyes over to Tenten. "That color really suits you, Tenten." He commented.

"Oh, jeez," Ino muttered under her breath. And I could see why. Neji had just made it to the group. "What was that, Uzumaki?" He asked in a menacing tone. Naruto froze and stuttered in a quiet voice, "Nothing," Neji nodded and put an arm around Tenten's waist. "Everyone, may I have your attention?" Everyone's heads turned in the direction of Kakashi's voice. There were some murmurs around the room. "Silence," Tsunade, our principal, yelled. The voices stopped. I could hear Shikamaru smirk from behind me. "Okay, get into your groups and then we'll call you group by group to load onto the buses." He nodded to confirm it and then waited as people shuffled around.

I turned around and counted. Yup, everyone was there. Kiba took my hand as we waited. "Sakura's group," Kakashi called. Sakura turned to me, sent me a dark glare and then flipped her hair, sauntering towards the buses with Karin, Sai, Sasuke (poor guy), and three other girls I didn't know but I recognized from fifth period. "Alright," Kakashi called again, "Lee's group." Lee's group filed into the bus and then Kakashi finally called our group. "Hinata's group," he called. Kiba squeezed my hand and glimpsed at my tan with uncertainty before following Lee's group to the buses.

On our ride to the amusement park, I sat next to Kiba which was across from Tenten and Neji. Behind them were Ino and Shikamaru with, across from them, Naruto and Choji, who wasn't even in our group. I guess Naruto just got lonely is all. I could've worn a bathing suit. I mean, the spray would've covered up my mark anyways. And if this stuff does work, then no worries right? My mark. I glanced over at Sasuke. He was looking out the window, clenching his fists so tightly, the knuckles whitened. Sakura was chattering on about something, I think her bathing suit, and Karin was nodding intently. I watched with much amusement as Sasuke shouted finally, "You know, maybe you shouldn't wear your bathing suit in public. You might blind someone." He rolled his eyes. You could see Sakura's face heating up at his remark. I glanced at Naruto who was stifling his giggles. When I looked back, Sakura said, "Why Sasuke, because my beauty is unbearable?" He rolled his eyes, accompanied by a snort. "Please. You'd blind them with your scrawny body and flat chest." Her eyes widened and her smirk dropped into a frown.

"Have you forgotten," she whispered loudly, loud enough for me to hear, "That I decide whether you gain back your mortality?" he snorted. "You aren't in charge of anything-let alone me." Then he shook his head with disgust. "Besides, Itachi doesn't want me to have my mortality back and I _do_ want it back. So, either way, you just can't win." I watched in fascination. And by the looks of it, everyone else was too. She blushed and crossed her arms, taking out her phone and texting someone. I rolled my eyes and turned to Kiba, starting up a conversation.

When we arrived, Kakashi Sensei stood up and said, "Alright, calm down. You guys will go in your groups, _and stay with you groups_, until lunch. We'll have a thirty minute lunch and then a thirty minute break which is when you shall do your projects. People will be eating between the time you eat and start the project so you can observe and survey as they eat which is a lot easier. Then, you'll have the rest of the day to ride the rides." Someone raised their hand as Kakashi raked over the crowd. "Yes Lee," he asked, his voice drained. "Kakashi Sensei, will we be able to ride the beastly structures before lunch as well?" he sighed. "Yes Lee." Lee flashed him his famous, blinding smile. "You may leave." Kakashi dismissed us and we all left.

It was almost time for lunch. We still had twenty minutes and so far, all we had ridden were a couple of coasters, the carousel (come on, I love the horses) and bumper cars. Kiba and the guys went to the bathroom and left us out to wait for them. I glanced at the claw machine and then eyed it. My eyes brightened and a smile graced my lips. I strolled over to it and then pressed my face against the window. "Look," I said to Ino and Tenten, who had followed me over, as I pointed to the toy, "Isn't he cute?" I asked dreamily. It was a blue hippo or, at least, I thought it was a hippo, with a huge ball of pink fuzz on his head. It was right in the center of the machine, too.

Tenten nodded. "He's cute," she said. I nodded and took out a dollar bill, sticking it in and then pushing the button. My eyes gleamed as I dropped the claw and it snatched up the ear. To my utter disappointment, it dropped it and returned to its spot. I sighed and looked into my purse for another dollar. "Uh, Tenten," I started. "I only have three twenties. You think I could have a dollar?" I pulled out the three twenties for proof and then gave her the puppy dog face. She sighed and handed over the money which I put in the slot. But once again, I missed. Ino gave me another dollar and once again, I missed it. "Can you do?" I exclaimed exasperatedly. Tenten waved me away with a sigh, shoving a dollar in the slit and then pressing the button. I moved to the side and watched as she got it in the perfect position and then, grabbing it, and pulling it up. "Yay," I exclaimed just as it dropped. "Oh pooh," I said with my arms crossed and a pout playing over my lips. "I'm out of ones." Tenten said, checking her wallet with a shrug.

Ino sighed and pulled out a one, trying too, but once again failing. I sighed. "You know they rig those things so you can't get them, right?" Naruto said as he approached. Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru appeared behind him with smirks on their faces. "How much of that did you see?" Tenten asked. "Enough," Shikamaru said with a smirk, his arms crossing. "Move," Kiba said, pulling out his wallet and pushing a bill in. "I'm really sorry guys, you don't have to." I insisted. But Kiba just hushed me and went n for the kill.

Once again, a fail. "Dammit," he muttered, shoving another bill in. We did this for about another ten minutes until finally, Kiba got it. "Yay," I exclaimed while jumping into the air and clapping. I hugged him and as he handed me the toy and sighed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Kiba!" I yelled with glee. Kiba chuckled at my antics and kissed me before checking his watch. "We have five minutes. We should get a move on." He stated. I nodded and followed the group to the lunch tables.

**Okay, so there's part one of the field trip. :) I hope you guys liked it. That thing with the stuffed animal claw actually did happen to me. I hate those things. Except, in real life, I didn't get the hippo thing. I asked a bunch of people to help me, but they all failed. Then, some people came over and won something and the girl started jumping in the air saying "I'm a winner." Me and my friend glared at her and then my friend tried. She won the giraffe. I swear, I'm going to kill that machine. It was so cute too. Okay, well, comment please? **


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**So, my family is having a cook out right now but no one has arrived except my cousins. I really like my cousin Bean because he really likes cats. Anyway, I'm going to write this while they're setting up and waiting for everyone to arrive. ;) **

After eating lunch, which consisted of two slices of pepperoni pizza, a soda and somesalsa with chips,we brought out our graph and looked around. "Okay," Tenten said, "We're looking for people with a sweet tooth." She turned to me and smiled. I nodded. I pointed over to a couple who were sharing ice cream. "How about them?" I inquired. Tenten narrowed her gaze. "Perfect," she said in a malevolent voice. I rolled my eyes and strode over alongside Tenten while the others stayed behind to stalk more people.

"Hello there," she said with a smile, clipboard and graph held up to her chest. They smiled up at her and then glanced at each other. "We're doing a survey for a class assignment. What's yous favorite sweet that they sell at this park?" Kami, she sounded so stupid and I could've sworn they thought the same. I mean, come on! They were eating ice cream right in front of her. "Um," the girl with pigtails said uncomfortably, "Ice cream, I guess." I nodded and then steered Tenten over to the group. "You're so pathetic." I say with a shake of my head once we're back with the group. She shrugs and jots down her notes. Then, she looks up at me and says, "Think you could do better?" I nod with my hands on my hips. "Fine," she says, thrusting the clipboard in my face.

I nodded with a smile and scanned the crowd. "Okay," I mumbled. I looked over to a group of kids all eating cotton candy. I smiled. Then, I jotted down cotton candy. "You've got to be kidding me," she said, exasperated. "You're not even asking them! That's not accurate." She tsk's me and then shakes her head. "Oh please," I roll my eyes, "Since when do you care about school and work?" She shrugs. "I guess you're right." she says then smiles. "Let's get this over with so we can ride some more rides." I nodded and scribbled down some more answers.

I looked over out graph, nodding my head and them mumbling something incoherent. "I'd say we're done here." I stated while handing the graph to Kiba. He nodded and then smiled. "So far so good, too." He added. "Yeah," Ino joined in, "So far we haven't gotten a drop on us."

"Plus," Naruto said from behind us, "Sakura hasn't tried anything on you three." We all nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so let's hit the roller coasters." Tenten squealed, grabbing Neji's hand and dragging him off. "Are we going to have to reapply?" Ino whispered, coming up beside me. U shook my head. "Not a single drop means not a single moment to spare." I said lamely. Okay, I tried to make that up on the spot, no big deal. Obviously she thought it was though because she rolled her eyes and snorted.

So, get this. After we had stood in line for like the hugest roller coaster in the park, and we were just at the front of the line too, it decides to break down. Seriously. And it still had people on it when it happened. But that's not even the worst part. Okay, maybe it is, but see, we spent like thirty five minutes waiting in line. For a ride! What cheap luck. So, then we heard that one of the many passengers on the ride was in fact Sakura. Yes, and I had a hunch that she had something to do with it. A really big hunch. "Alright folks," Someone called from the front of the line, "I just want you all to move away so we can have the fire engine get a ladder up there and help the people down." Heads turned and murmurs broke out amongst the crowd. When no one moved, she called out, "I said scram!" The crowd started to dissipate, as well as my group. "Well, how do we spend the next," Naruto looked down at his watch, "Fifty minutes?" I shrugged and clung to Kiba's arm, resting my head on his shoulder idly.

He glanced down at me before petting my head softly and then turning back to the group. "I know," Tenten said while pointing her finger, "We could stay away from Sakura." We all turned our heads to Sakura who, with her group of evil minions (except Sasuke), was walking towards us with a smirk. My brows furrowed. "I thought you were on that ride." I said once she had approached. I pointed my index finger to the top of the ride where people had begun to file down on the ladder. She shrugged. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."

"But I watched you get on." Shikamaru said nonchalantly. Sakura glowered at him and then turned back to me, swishing her coke in her hand, with a smirk playing out across her glossed lips. "So, what do you want with us?" I inquired with a sigh, trying to appear bored with her. It obviously didn't work. Her smirk just grew even bigger. Man, why do I always get stuck fueling her fire and then paying the consequences? "Well," she said, stepping dangerously close with her cap on her soda falling to the ground with a thud, "I just wanted to know where you got that awful spray tan. It looks like you painted yourself with hardware paint." She quirked her eyebrows and then cocked her head to the side innocently. "I thought it looked pretty good, if I do say so myself." I responded casually, glimpsing down at me legs and twirling my ankle around in a circle. She rolled her eyes. "Give it up," she said sourly, "You can't avoid me or my tricks." I shrugged. "I don't need to." I said as if she were no threat at all.

But she was.

A _big _threat.

Sakura shook her head in mock sadness. "I feel so sorry for you," she started in a sickening voice, "First, your boyfriend dumps you for me, then you have to avoid water your whole life, your life is on the line and," then she turns to Kiba, "So is your play mate's." She cocks her head to the side in mock flirtatiousness. Kiba growls and I roll my eyes. "Look Sakura," I say, stepping forward and causing her to step back one, "You and I may be sworn enemies but Kiba is not. He's just an innocent bystander and you will _not _harm him or anyone. You're never going to get to Heaven if you keep this up." She smirks and then shakes her head, leaning forward and whispering in my ear, "Silly Hina, I already spend most of my nights in Hell. I'm never going to Heaven-I'm not allowed in Heaven. And apparently, you've been in Hell a couple of times too." She steps back and then pretends to ponder and take this seriously. "What was it you called it?" she asks. Then, her chin lowers and her eyes brighten. "Right. You call it the _bad house_, right?"

Well, that came as a total shocker. I mean, how was I supposed to know that the house of doom (I still haven't found a good name yet, okay?) was actually Hell? And wouldn't Kami have kept me out of there if it was? Well, I guess I've found the right name. The Hell House. Sounds good to me.

"Hinata, you've been to Hell." Tenten said. Way to state the obvious. I rolled my eyes. "Was it hot in there?" Naruto asked, his eyes genuinely growing. I shrugged. "I guess, I can't really remember." Kiba draped an arm around my shoulders. "I don't know why Kami sent me to Hell though. I guess he must've known I could've been in danger and put a protective force around me." He turned to me. "Because, you know, they couldn't hear my thoughts but when you came, they heard yours. Maybe because Kami didn't put a force shield around you because you weren't supposed to be there." He narrowed his eyes to make an emphasis on _wasn't supposed to. _I shrugged innocently and then looked down at my cell phone which I had slipped out of my pocket. "Look at the time! It just slips away, doesn't it? We'd better get going." I said. We all headed back to our meeting place and then loaded the buses ten minutes later.

When Neji and I got home, Hanabi was already there. She and my father were seated on the couch and Hanabi looked absolutely pissed, having her arms crossed and frown on her face. I swallowed and made my way to the couch, taking a seat by my dad so he couldn't see my face while he talked. I stared at Hanabi questioningly but she just turned away. I inwardly sighed. Okay then.

"Hinata," my father spoke in a stern voice, "Hanabi and I were just talking about that camp you and Neji are working next week." I nodded as relief flooded through me. Maybe he was going to tell me that I couldn't work it? Yeah, hopefully. He cleared his throat. "I was thinking that maybe Hanabi could join the camp." My mouth opened and I gaped. I glanced at Hanabi who gave me a knowing look. I turned to my dad. "But dad," I protested, "Hanabi is eleven and all the kids there are younger than her. Kurenie sensei's child is going there! All the kids there will around five or six." I shook my head. "And I highly doubt they'll even let kids her age join."

My father sighed. "Are you sure about this, Hinata?" He turned and our eyes met. I nodded firmly. He sighed. "I guess we'll have to find you another camp to attend to." He said, turning back to Hanabi. Her arms unfolded and her face visibly brightened. She glanced at me with a look of thanks before turning back to my dad and nodding. He excused us and I headed up stairs.

_I looked around. This didn't look like the spirit world. There was snow on the ground for one and, for some reason, it was really warm. I looked down at my attire. My pajamas, like usual. "So, you made it." I heard someone say. I turned around. There stood Sakura, Sai and Karin. I stepped back. "Where are we?" I inquired. Sakura shrugged and turned to Sai. "It's another one of the illusions they've trapped you in." He said nonchalantly. I glowered at him._

"_What do you mean _they_? You're one of them!" He shook his head. "I am not a Mono, I am simply of the council." My brows furrowed. "Council," I repeated with a shake of my head, the look on my face of sheer bewilderment. Sakura put up a hand. "She doesn't need to know that much." She turned and sent Sai an icy glare. "All she needs to know," she said, slowly turning back to me, "Is that we are on our way now to our rebirth room." I raised an eyebrow. That must be the room where they pushed people into the fire. Man, my name was so much better. "We will decide whether Sasuke loses his immortality or not." I swallowed as an icy chill ran down my spine and my throat began to feel all dry. "What happens after that?" I ask, my voice hoarse. Sakura smirks. "He never comes back to Earth."_

"_And we trapped you here so you couldn't interfere like with my rebirth process." Kari said sourly. You could tell she was holding a grudge on me. Wasn't I helping her? Didn't she know that? Or had they brainwashed her? I think they're all brainwashed. I inwardly rolled my eyes. "I can hear you." Sakura reminded me with her arms crossed. I snapped back into reality and then said, "Why are you keeping me in here? Why can't I just sleep peacefully like Tenten and Ino? Why am I the only one who has to visit the spirit world in my dreams?" They all share a look before turning back to me. "That's something you need to ask your master," She glances at Sai nervously, "Or you come with us and ask Itachi?" Why did she look so nervous? At my thought, she straightened her back and then cleared her throat. _

"_Would you like to come with us?" she asked again. I didn't know if I should. I mean, go somewhere with Sakura? How do I know I can trust her? I gave her a look of uncertainty, glancing at Sai who was, once again, expressionless. I sighed and then said, "If you take me to Itachi, then you have to promise you're not going to pull anything." I eyed her as she snorted. Then, she reached over and grabbed my wrist, pulling me along with her and the others as she muttered, "No promises."_

_When we reached the Hell House, she let go of my wrist and then composed herself. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Then, she opened the door and led us down the corridor to the "Rebirth Room". "Itachi," Sakura said while bowing. Sai and Karin bowed as well. Sakura opened one eyes and then jabbed me in the side. "Bow," she whispered through gritted teeth. "I'm not bowing to him." I said with my arms crossed. And the next thing, well, all I could tell you is her face was priceless. The look she gave me when I declined. Absolute mortification. "It's alright," a low voice said from a shadowy corner. "I am not her leader, therefore, in respect of him, she does not have to bow to me." Relief flooded through me, knowing that someone was on my side, and then a thought occurred to me. Was he on my side? He was the leader of the Monos. He chuckled. "Though I will be very soon." My heart slipped a beat. The mark on my stomach was growing. But it was stretching down so it still had a long ways to go before engulfing me completely. "True, true," he said, reading my thoughts. "Although, I am curious. Who told you about that mark?"_

_Oh no. I can't rat him out. I can't even think of his name or he'll be n grave danger. I shook my head. "Oh, so someone thinks they're going to be stubborn." I swallowed. That didn't sound good. "Leave her alone." I heard someone say. It was a woman's voice and it sounded very familiar. And for some reason I'm not sure of, it gave me reassurance. I breathed a sigh of relief and then wrung my hands. "Just tell me why I'm the only one who gets to come to the spirit world." I said, my voice betraying me. I could hear it crack and all of my confidence slowly drained from me. _

_I could hear him snicker. "What do you mean?" He asked. Bastard. "I mean, why not Tenten or Ino? Why just me?" I heard a sigh escape his lips. "I'm not going to tell you that, my lady. In fact, you'll have to learn that one on your own." I gritted my teeth. "But," he said, his voice catching, "You can stay for the ceremony, if you'd like. But only if you promise not to interfere like last time." I just stood my ground, not saying or thinking a word. He shrugged, or, at least, that's what I think he did since I couldn't see him. The only thing I could make out were his gleaming red eyes, the same ones Sasuke had when I visited him in my dream. 'Shall we begin?' He whispered across my mind. I shuddered and then flinched as orange light bursted into the room. It grew increasingly hot and the flames seemed to lick at Itachi's hands. I could now see we weren't alone. Sasuke stood by the edge of the fire, his face a solid rock. _

_My stomach lurched as my eyes caught a glimpse of Itachi. He looked exactly like Sasuke except he had many bags under his eyes and his hair was styles differently. Not to mention that same exact robe he and Sakura and the rest of the Monos wore. Jeez, this guy's a creeper. He chuckled, throwing back his head, and then lifting his arms up. "Silence, I must now have a word with my brother." And, of course, there was silence. Like Hell was I going to disobey him. "Sasuke," he said. Something wasn't right with the way he had said it though. I could hear some love and concern under all of the layers of bleakness._

"_It's your decision," he said, "I know that you don't want to be immortal anymore, but do you really want to be stuck in the spirit world for all of eternity?" I glanced at Sasuke. He was watching the fire, it's flame the exact same shade as his eyes. That was no normal flame. He looked up abruptly and said, "Itachi, I want to fight you." Itachi smirked. "I know, brother, but we're talking about something else entirely. Please stay focused." I shuddered at how innocent he made himself sound. _

"_Please, Itachi," there was that same voice of that woman. He turned sharply and threw a kunai her way. I could hear it pierce her skin and then her whimpers. I cringed and then gritted my teeth. He'll pay for that one. Then, he turned towards me. I swallowed. Oops. "Yeah, oops." Sakura muttered with a smirk. "Sorry, girlie, did you just say you wanted to fight me?" I shook my head. "Actually, I didn't." He clenched his fists and nashed his teeth together. "Alright, fine, we'll hold off on the ceremony for, instead, a spar." No, shit, I wasn't ready for that! I caught a glimpse of Sasuke who was giving me a warning look. I turned back to Itachi and stood my ground firmly. "Fine," I said, "But, on one condition." _

"_No, Hinata," I could hear the woman say feebly. How did she know me? Itachi smirked. "What is your deal?" He asked with a cross of his arms. "If I win, I get Sasuke. You take his immortality back but let him stay on Earth."_

"_That's not even possible." Sakura butted in. "Silence," Itachi roared. He turned back to me as Sakura shrunk away. "It seems I've underestimated you. You've seen right through me." He sighed. "Fine, and if I win?" I swallowed and glanced at Sasuke. "You can have him." I say in a shaky voice. He smirks. "Deal." He said before raising his hand. "Don't look into his eyes or at his hand!" Sasuke shouted. _

_Well, thanks for telling me that, because now I'm curious to look at his hand or into his eyes. I mean, when you tell someone not to do something, that just makes them want to do it even more. And, so, as you can imagine, I looked. And, wow, did I regret it. _

**I'm getting worse, worse I tell you! I don't know what's happening to me. ;( Someone help me before it's too late! Okay, please, please, please comment! I don't know if you guys are on vacation or are just not reading my stuff anymore but no one is commenting and I feel like a total fail, like I've said before. I'm practically balling, not really though, so please COMMENT! **


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hi guys. So, um, I kinda don't know what to say here. I mean, I didn't intend for them to have the battle just yet, but, I guess I'm going to have to go forward with it anyways. So, um, my cousin is friends with this guy on Facebook so I befriended him, mostly because his profile picture is of Kiba ;) So anyways, turns out he's really chill and I kind of have a crush on him but I just found out he's eighteen ;( So, I'm heartbroken because he's four years older than me and I can't go out with him. So, I'm just going to imagine Kiba being my boyfriend and continue typing for you guys. Haha, no I am not mental, enjoy the chapter :) Plus, I'm getting my info for his genjutsu on the video game because that's how it felt when I got trapped in one ;) **

_I've got to say, I'm kind of an airhead. I mean, people who don't know me would definitely say that, but really, if someone tells you not to look at something, doesn't it tempt you? Though, I guess if your life was on the line, you would reconsider that. Not that I had time to reconsider because once I glanced down at his hand, come on, I'm not stupid enough to look into his eyes, I was thrown into this trance. It was weird. Everything was red and vibrating, like everyone's voices seemed to bounce everywhere and cause the ground to shake. _

_I looked around. Everyone else had disappeared except Itachi and I. This shouldn't be too hard, I mean, I'm the chosen one. I should have some powers other than lifting water into the air and twirling it around, right? _

_Wrong. Dead wrong._

_Not that that wouldn't help or anything, but there was no water at all. I'm serious. I couldn't find a single drop anywhere in the whole room! I was in some deep shit now. So, I took a brief look around and then I dashed for where I thought Sasuke was, because, if I was in a trance or something, they should still be where they were. I mean, it's not like we were relocated or something, right? Then, that's when I felt a burning. I wrenched my hand back in bewilderment and then flailed it around a bit, muttering some curses. _

_Okay, so, if the fire was there, then Sasuke should be right here. I bumped into something but, like I thought, it was invisible. And by the way it held me, I knew it was Sasuke as his arms made their way to the small of my back to support me. "Sasuke," I inquired. I could feel a vibrating but couldn't hear his words. "Okay, so that must be him." I muttered, my brows furrowed. _

"_Very well done, Hinata, but you cannot escape your death." I heard Itachi say from behind me. Oh, that helped so much. I turned around, Sasuke's arms falling back to his side, or so I imagined. Kami, why is it every time I want to sleep in, someone has to wake me up but when I need to wake up, they decide to mid their own? I rolled my eyes and suppressed a groan. "Why won't you wake me up, Neji?" I screamed, considering the fact that maybe he could hear me talking in my sleep or something. "Shut your face, screaming is not allowed here." Itachi said, drawing his sword. Oh, so he gets a weapon and I don't? No fair. _

_I glanced behind me and gave the invisible Sasuke, who I imagined could see me, a worried look. "Um," I said, turning back to Itachi and biting my lower lip. He raised his eyebrows. "Can I have a weapon too?" I inquired in a small voice. He smirked. "Sure," he reached into his pocket and then flung a kunai at me._

_Great way to start off a fight. I rolled my eyes and caught the kunai, examining it with a sweat drop. "Oh come on," I shout over to him, "This is all I get? Look at the thing you're using!" He smirked again. "If you were truly talented, then you could find a way to use it in a more powerful way." I narrowed my gaze and glowered at him. What a cocky little dick. _

_I sighed. "Fine," I groaned. For some reason, I felt like I could talk to him like a school friend or something. Although, I guess I was shaking on the inside. But it just didn't make sense how I could act so calm, cool and collected when I knew I was fighting for my life here._

"_Hinata," I heard someone say. That was odd, I could hear someone's voice. The whole room began to shake and I fell to the floor. I could hear bodies thudding to the floor as well, though Itachi's didn't. "It seems someone's here to rescue you." He said. I looked up in confusion. Was it Neji? I turned back to Itachi as he spoke. "I guess I'll see you next time-hopefully we can continue tonight." I turned to where I thought Sasuke was. "And what about Sasuke?" I inquired worriedly, knowing I'd wake up soon. Itachi nodded. "A deal's a deal. He'll stay untouched until we finish our fight." I nodded and then the genjutsu was over._

Yup, it was the first day of summer and I had only slept twice that whole week-seriously. Every night, I just kept myself up watching TV and drinking coffee. But I caved twice that week. Though, I guess Itachi was busy, because we didn't resume our match when I got back. Maybe it was because he wasn't expecting me since I hadn't come all those other nights when he had expected me? I shook my head and yawned. "You okay?" Ino asked. I turned to Ino and nodded. We were packing our bags for Camp Shi Shi. Kurenie had told me she'd requested for her child to be in my group so she'd feel at ease about his safety. That was just another thing I had to worry about. I had way too much stress that I was carrying on my shoulders, and, as Hanabi said, that was bad luck. But seriously, I couldn't sleep, I had to fight and make sure I defeated an evil master, and now I had to watch and take care of little kids. Seriously, I had to worry about their safety, my safety and then Sasuke's safety too.

Though I hadn't told anyone about my little talk, well, physical talk, with Itachi. I just didn't want them to worry, you know? But I guess that was a really bad idea because now I had to deal with it alone and if I told them now, they'd be mad at me for holding it off for so long. So, I kept it all to my greedy little self and pretended like all was okay.

Though it wasn't okay.

And I knew that they were catching on.

I mean, I had bags under my eyes, I kept yawning and I couldn't focus. How could they not notice? I just couldn't believe I had really lasted this long without sleep. I mean, I've always been one who liked to sleep in, though I guess that sort of changed once I started to have these dreams.

"Hey," Tenten said, scratching at her now chipping arm. Our spray tan, unfortunately, was much stronger than we thought. And you know what that means. It means it didn't come out in the shower and it also means that we could've gone on the water rides-which really pissed off Tenten. Most of the "tan" was gone, making us look like we had liver spots covering our bodies, but some of it wouldn't come off. In other words, we looked gross. I looked up. "Yeah," I responded in a drained voice. She eyes me. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Yeah," I asked, my voice stronger, thought I knew she could hear the strain in it.

"Have you been sleeping?" She inquired, her eyes narrowing to slits. I nodded and said, "Yeah, I've just been so stressed about this, um, camp." She nodded, but I could see it written on her face-she didn't believe me. Not a bit. "So then," Ino chimed in. We both glanced at her before going back to our packing. "How does this work, exactly?" I turned to her, my brows furrowing in confusion. "The camp, I mean. Can we shower? Do we get free time? Do we have to sleep with the other counselors?" She eyed me. I shrugged "All I know is that, yes, we can shower and we should have at least _some_ free time."

She nodded. "I can't believe we have to stay with some snotty kids for one whole week." Tenten rolled her eyes in disgust. I looked at Tenten in disbelief. "You don't like kids?" She shrugged. "All they are is a couple of money sucking leeches who never stop whining." I gaped at her along with Ino. "They're not that bad" Ino commented while shoving some conditioner in her suitcase. I nodded with a sly smile. "You know Neji wants at least three kids when he grows up?" Ino smiled down at her suitcase with a shake of her head. Tenten rolled her eyes and shoved one of her tank tops in her suitcase. "Right," she said, drawing it out.

Hey, I may be tired, but I'm not too tired to taunt Tenten. "Yeah, he told me he wanted two boys and a girl." I nodded to confirm it and then glanced over at her as I slipped my toothbrush in its holder. Tenten shook her head. "Please, I'm not playing this card. Neji would probably think I'm creepy if I mentioned anything about our 'future'." She made air quotes and then glanced at Ino who was stifling her laughter with sock. "I'll make you eat that sock." Tenten threatened. Ino cleared her throat and then shoved the sock into her suitcase. There was a noise outside my door and then my door burst open, Hanabi running in a then closing and clocking it behind her. She panted as she leaned against it. "Knock much," I said sarcastically.

"He's gonna' get me." She breathed. Tenten rolled her eyes. "See, this is what I mean by snotty little brats." Hanabi shot her a glare and I said, "Hey." In a warning tone. She just shrugged. "Who's after you?" I inquired, turning back to the frightened Hanabi who was just beginning to catch her breath. She opened her mouth to speak when there was a pounding on my door. I sighed "What now," I muttered. Hanabi's eyes widened. Ino and Tenten glanced at the door and then at me.

"Hanabi," I heard Neji growl from outside my door. Oh, that would explain it. I mean, it wouldn't make sense if it was dad. "Hanabi," He threatened, pounding harder. "Hey," I yelled, "Stop pounding on my door-you'll break it." The knocking stopped, and Hanabi and I both breathed with relief. I turned back to Ino and Tenten, disregarding Hanabi, and asking, "So, do you think I should pack some flip flops because I think I might want to wear them in the cabin, other than converse all day." Though, my question was interrupted when I heard a clicking. "Not the key," I groaned, throwing my head back. Hanabi's eyes widened even further as the door flung open.

Hanabi jumped across the room, landing on my bed and then glancing back at him like a wild animal. Though, I couldn't say much less for Neji, he looked like a deranged wart hog. "Just calm do-"I started with reassurance, but Neji flung onto my bed instead. I gaped, as well as Ino, while Tenten just smirked, arms crossed, her head shaking. Hanabi yelped and jumped off, her feet thudding on the floor, and then sprinting for the door. Neji just jumped backwards and then chased her right out.

We turned back to the bed that now had clothes, toiletries and gadgets littering over it. Our suitcases were upside down and my bed was disheveled, the pillows a stray and then blankets a skew. I clenched my fists and mumbled something incoherent as Ino shook her head. "We were almost finished too." She said. Tenten sighed with satisfaction. "As long as I can do that with the kids, then my time there won't be as useless."

Ino and Tenten were sleeping over tonight since we left for camp tomorrow and we decided my dad would drop us all off. We were also picking up Shikamaru and Kiba along the way so everyone was there on time. "This'll be fun," Ino said, "Last party before our responsible week." Tenten shook her head. "No party, we should get some sleep before hand because I doubt we'll be getting much sleep there." Ino sighed. She turned to me and asked, "Come on Hinata, you agree with me, right?" My eyes darted between them. Wow, first time I've seen Tenten so serious and…responsible. Never thought I'd use _tha_t word to describe her.

"Well," I said, wringing my hands, "I agree with Tenten, no party, but we don't have to go to sleep early." Ino sighed. "Alright, no party. But we still get to watch movies and stuff." Tenten rolled her eyes. "What's gotten into you? You love sleeping almost as much as you love Kiba." I rolled my eyes. "Now _that's_ the overstatement of the year." I said sarcastically. "It's understatement," Ino corrected from the kitchen. "Whatever," I called back. Tenten shook her head. "Are you not sleeping because you don't want to go to the spirit world?" She whispered. I turned to her with a look of shock. I wondered if she could see through it to my look of udder embarrassment that someone found me out.

"No," I said with a shake of my head, lifting my glass of apple juice to my lips, "I just feel that I should spend more time with other things-not sleeping." She rolled her eyes. "Hey guys," Ino called from the kitchen. We turned to see her waving us over.

When we got into the kitchen, she raised her hand and then put it under the faucet. "What are you doing?" I asked, trying to pull her hand away. But it was too late. The water began to pour and engulf her hand. Tenten and I watched in amazement as she stood there, smirking at us. "How," Tenten started but Ino was way ahead of her. "That spray, we can practically jump in a pool without turning into a fish!" Tenten and I shared a look. "We have to bring that stuff with us. That way, we won't have to worry about revealing our fish forms to the kids." I nodded as a smile graced my lips. "Well duh, we already knew that, but why hadn't we thought of it earlier?" Tenten retorted. I shrugged. "I don't know, but you'd better stop scratching it off." Then, I headed for the garage and called over my shoulder. "I'm going to go get some more."

Later that night, we all huddled around in my bathroom. I was just finishing spraying Ino when there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I called, already reaching for the shower curtain to conceal Ino in case they burst in like Neji had. "It's me." I heard Kiba sing outside the door. "Um," I said, fully concealing Ino behind the curtain and then motioning for Tenten to join her. She nodded and slipped beneath the curtain. "Come in," I said, checking behind me one more time and then throwing Ino's clothes over the rail. I heard her mutter something but then start to pick the clothes up and shimmy back into them.

The door opened and Kiba emerged from behind it. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as his eyes reached mine. "I missed you." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. I sighed in contentment and then smiled into his chest. "Me too," I murmured. "So," he said, pulling away so he could see my face, "You ready for camp?" I nodded. "Yup, and we have finally found a way to conceal ourselves." His eyebrows rose and his amber eyes shone with question. I giggled. "This spray can last even if you jump in water! It's _that _strong." His brows rose even further, if possible. "Woah, that's wassup." Kiba commented. I laughed at his attempt to sound cool and then breathed in his scent. "You smell so amazing" I commented. "Really," he inquired. I nodded. "You smell like beef jerky and dogs." I added with a giggle.

I could hear Tenten gagging from behind the shower. "What was that?" Kiba asked, putting his arms around me protectively. "Um," I started nervously. This was embarrassing. I heard Ino slap her hand over Tenten's mouth in an attempt to keep her quiet but it was a bit too late for that now. "Hey," I said, taking his hand and pulling him to the door, "Let's just, um, go out there. It smells like, um, toilet in here." I inwardly groaned at how stupid I sounded. Kiba wrenched his hand away and glanced at the shower. "It smells like toilet?" he inquired. I nodded nervously. "What does toilet smell like?" He said exasperatedly. I shrugged. "Um, poop?" He sighed. "What's behind there? It isn't a guy, is it?"

I shook my head with a soft laugh. "No," I said, taking a step closer and grabbing his hands, "It's Ino and Tenten." I shrugged. "I just wanted to, um, be alone with you." Then I glanced at the floor and muttered. "Plus, she was kind of half naked." Kiba shook his head. "You don't think I'd peek or anything?" He inquired with his eyes narrowed. I looked up at him in disbelief, my eyes widening. "Are you kidding me? No, I just, wanted to be alone with you." Kiba sighed and pulled me in for a kiss.

I heard Tenten gag again. I just groaned into Kiba's mouth and then reached mindlessly for my hair dryer, grabbing it and flinging it into the shower curtain where I heard a thud and a curse. Kiba and I parted and then glanced over at the shower. "Dammit, Hinata," I heard Ino say. I covered my mouth as she said, "You missed!" Then, Tenten and Ino emerged, fully dressed. Tenten was doubled over in laughter as Ino was holding her black eye. "Um, sorry?" I tried. I could hear Kiba chuckling beside me. Ino rolled her good eye and then shoved mer out of the way and down the stairs to the kitchen for an ice pack.

"Alright," Kiba said, "I'll leave you three alone." I looked at him with pleading eyes but he just shook his head and kissed me again. And when he came back up, he said, "Hey, you're the one who threw it." Then, he winked and gave Tenten and I a salute. "Later." I groaned and made my way down to the kitchen, Tenten laughing and taunting me all the way down.

That night, Ino, Tenten and I cozied into the pull out bed in my living room. Ino glanced at me. "So much for movies." She muttered. I shrugged. "You're the one who wanted to turn in so early." She just glowered at me. "Yeah, because my eye was hurting, not hanks to you." I rolled my eyes and just turned over, my back facing her. "Yeah, cold shoulder, that's what I should've done. Maybe if I'd turned like that it wouldn't have hit me."

"Maybe," I muttered with another roll of my eyes, tho0ugh she couldn't see. Tenten sighed. "I'm not going to listen to you two babies bicker all night, sp shut your faces." Shut your face. That's what Itachi had said to me the other night. I shuddered and curled up into a ball. Maybe I should just fall asleep. I mean, what if Itachi is busy again? Besides, Ino or Tenten will wake me up in the morning just like Neji had and we'll have to postpone the fight again. With those thoughts, I drifted into sleep.

**Wow, I wrote that all in two hours! I had just woken up two and a half hours ago and now I need to get a shower and get ready for the day… sigh… Oh well, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for Hinata's vivid dream! **


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masahi Kishimoto does _

**Okay, so I've been doing nothing all day. Once I posted that last chapter, I went to get my shower but my mom kicked me out of my own bathroom and told me she was cleaning it. So now it's 3:30 and my towels are drying. Uck, I have to get a shower soon because I have tae kwon do in three hours! Okay, let's start! :) **

'_Itachi,' I heard someone think. It floated through the air and then disappeared into nothing. I looked around for the source but found nothing. I began to tremble. So, he was here and he wasn't busy. What if he decides to have the fight now? Will they wake me up in time? I don't know how to wake myself up! Oh no, I'm so dead. _

'_Itachi, I'm so sorry.' I heard them think again. It sounded like that woman from inside the Hell House. Who was she? And why did I feel like I knew her? I turned around and then started for the Hell House. I stopped in my tracks once I had gotten close enough to get a better look. The door was creaked open. How can Hell's door creak open? Did someone from Hell sneak out or something. I shook my head. I didn't even know if this was the Hell where they kept all of the souls that didn't believe in Kami._

_I looked around before sneaking up to the door and then peeking inside. The décor looked just the same, and the hallway was not lit. 'So, Itachi did keep his promise,' I mused. I glanced over to the other hallway, the one Kiba and I hid in a couple of nights ago, but found it gone. Then, I looked up and noticed the staircase. 'Maybe up thee was where they kept the souls.' I shrugged the thought off and then crept inside. With a quick glance in the direction of the hallway that led to the rebirth room, I headed for the staircase. I'm the chosen one. That means I must take some risks and find out more about them and the Hell House. _

_I stopped just at the landing and then remembered a trick my dad had taught me. The fourth and sixth steps always creek. I nodded to myself and then made my way up the stairs, making sure to skip the fourth and sixth steps. I smiled in satisfaction when I reached the top. He was right!_

_I looked over my shoulder, peered down the banister, and then checked the hallways. The coast was clear. I made my way to the first door I could find and then pressed my ear up to it, listening for sounds. No sounds, so I opened the door slowly. The room was mostly empty, except for some paintings, clay moldings and a bunch of bodies lying on the floor. _

_They all wore the same cloak that Itachi, Sakura and Karin were wearing. Is this what happens to them after Itachi uses them for his own use? Does he just use them to do his dirty work and then toss them aside to make room for new ones? Do Sakura and Karin know about this? And what about Sasuke, does he know too? Speaking of Sasuke, were they keeping him somewhere, locked up, until we could finish our match? _

_I tiptoed backwards and then shut the door behind me, making my way to another door and then pressing my ear up against it. I heard a muffled noise and then someone's thoughts. 'Itachi, you can't do this to her. She's my baby, I won't let you!' My heart skipped a beat and then froze. My breath caught in my throat and then my hands began to tremble. Baby? Was that woman my mom? I had to find out. _

_When no voices were heard, I knew they had stopped because they sense either my presence or my thoughts. So, I tiptoed down the stairs, skipping the special steps, and then making my way to the door. That had just so happened to vanish yet again-when I needed it. I swear, that door had a mind of its own and it hated me! _

_I inwardly sighed and made my way to the window. I carefully lifted it up and then crawled out before running to the front of the house and landing in a heap on the grass that suddenly didn't feel so soft and comforting. Instead, it felt sharp and it began to scratch me, leaving red marks. But I didn't care. I just started sobbing, right then and there. Was that why I was the only one out of us three who could get into the spirit world? Did my mom have something to do with it? Was she connected to Itachi? Or was he holding her captive there and she didn't even die. Maybe she just got stuck in her dream and never woke up because of it. And more importantly, did my father know? And that's when I felt it. This feeling like I was being set free. _

I woke up with tears streaming down my face. I turned to my side and saw Tenten and Ino still asleep. I sighed with relief and glanced at the window, noting it was still dark out. Slipping out my phone, I discovered it was only five in the morning. We left for camp in four hours. With a sigh, I wipe my tears and blew my nose before rising from the bed and making my way to my dad's room to find out the truth about my mother's supposed death.

I creaked open the door and then peered through the dark room. I could make out the form of his body on his mattress and a light snore rung out through the whole room. I took a shaky breath and tiptoed forward until I was standing just over him. He obviously sensed me since his eyes hot open and he sprung up. He rubbed his eyes and suppressed a yawn, turning to me in bewilderment, and then switching on the lamp by his bed. "Hinata," He inquired, peering at me though narrowed eyes. I nodded. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked. I shrugged. "I had a bad dream?" I said, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. He studied me and then sighed. "You haven't been getting much sleep lately. Have you been having bad dreams these past few nights?" My breath caught in my throat. He could tell too? Was I that obvious? I nodded and stared down at my hands that were folded in my lap.

"Dad," I started, turning to him. He nodded, prompting for me to continue. "I, um, I want to know about mom's death." He froze. "Her death?" he repeated. I nodded. He sighed and scratched the top of his head. Well, there's not much to say. She, uh, dies giving birth to Hanabi." He nodded to confirm it and then glanced at the door. "No dad," I said, shaking my head, "I want the truth." He opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off. "Please," I tried. He studied me and then sighed.

"It was the night after Hanabi was born." He started. I scooted closer to him and he put an arm around my shoulders. "Everything had gone great and she was so happy that she now had two beautiful girls." He turned to me. "She always loved you so much. You were very special in her eyes. Maybe because of your gentle nature, or because you look exactly like her." He swallowed and looked back down into his lap. "That night," he said in a shaky voice, "We lay down to go to sleep and all was well. But then," his voice cracked and tears began to pour, "She never woke up. I took her to the hospital and they told me she was in a coma. They couldn't wake her."

He looked down, his eyes dark, as he took another shaky breath. My eyes began to sting and I could feel tears leaking from the corner of my eyes. I tried to speak, reassure him, but my voice was hot and tight. "They told me to tell you that she had died. They said it would be easier for you since they had reason to believe she would not wake from the coma."

My brows furrowed. "I'm so sorry for lying to you." He said, finally breaking completely and starting a full, blown out sob. I finally managed to croak out, "No dad, it's not your fault. I-I think it was for the best as well." I looked down at my lap in sorrow. He reached over and put both arms around me, squeezing me and then kissing my head. "Should we tell Hanabi?" I asked, peering at him through both shields of our hair.

He sighed and released me. "No need," I heard someone say from the doorway. We both ruined to find Hanabi standing there, her hand gripping the door, her eyes glazed over with tears. My eyes widened and immediately I shot up from the bed and put my arms around her, hushing her and rocking her back and forth. "It's all my fault!" she wailed. I hushed her again. "No it isn't." I soothed. "Hinata's right," My dad said, "IT's all my fault." I inwardly groaned. I turned around, Hanabi still in my arms, and said, "No it wasn't your fault either."

He just shook his head solemnly, disregarding my comment. "How can you be so calm about this? It's almost as if you know the reason why she's not here." My heart skipped a beat. Crap, they're on to me. "Look guys," I said, but didn't get time to finish when Tenten and Ino suddenly appeared at the door. Have I ever mentioned how much I just love their interruptions? Thank Kami they had gotten there or else I probably would've caved and told them all the truth, or, at least, what I thought was the truth.

"Sorry to interrupt," Ino said shyly, glancing at her feet. "Yeah, we heard crying and though something was wrong." Tenten added. My dad dried his eyes and shook his head. "No," he said, rising from the bed, "Everything's fine." I nodded and then glanced at Hanabi. "Go back to bed." I urged. She nodded and wiped at her tears, her eyes downcast as she passed Ino and Tenten. They glanced at each other nervously and then sent me a questioning look. "Um," I said, turning to my dad. He smiled feebly and shooed me away with his hand. "I'll see you all in an hour or two." He said. I nodded and exited with Ino and Tenten all the way down the stairs and to our bed where I explained everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything. Itachi, my beliefs about my mom, why I haven't been sleeping, Sasuke, our battle-everything. And when I was done, they just sat there and stared at me blankly.

Tenten was the first to speak. "I can't believe you kept all of that from us!" she exclaimed. Ino nodded. "So that's why you haven't been sleeping." She chimed in. "We could have set a timer or something so you could wake up every hour or so." Tenten reasoned. I shrugged. "We could've." I agreed with a nod. Ino groaned and shook her head. "I can't do this right now. I need my sleep." Then, she took the covers and pulled them over her head. Tenten laughed. "Yeah, coming from the person who said they wanted to stay up late and party."

I could imagine Ino rolling her eyes from under the blanket as Tenten continued to bash her. After five minutes of her nonstop bashing, I finally said, "You proud?" Tenten stopped to glare at me. Ino emerged from the blanket and started laughing. "Nice," she commented, giving me an air five which I returned. Then, we all went back to sleep.

"Hey girls," Kiba said as he climbed into my dad's limo. "Nice ride," he commented while glancing around. I nodded and leaned in as he pecked me on the lips. "Hey," Hiashi warned form the front seta. I blushed and Kiba straightened his back, clearing his throat, and saying, "So, you guys ready for camp, or what?" Tenten and I shrugged but Ino nodded enthusiastically. "Are you kidding," she said, "I could barely sleep last night, I was so excited." Tenten rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's why you were complaining about not getting enough sleep."

"Yeah," I added, "And you were snoring so loud that it practically drowned out Hanabi's crying." Tenten and I shared a laugh, along with Kiba, and all we got back for Ino was an eye roll. We stopped at Shikamaru's house and picked him up. He sat down next to Ino and then draped an arm around her shoulder. "I swear, I'm so going to regret this." Neji nodded. "Well, yeah, you can barely handle yourself. How are you going to handle twelve little brats by yourself?" Kiba, Tenten, Ino and I laughed at his remark but Shikamaru just muttered something and slouched down into his seat further.

When we arrived, we all got out of the car and gaped. I guess I sort of imagined the camp to be all happy and sun shiny. Well, let's say it was worse than the Hell House. There was no grass anywhere, whatsoever, just a whole lot of dirt, and all of the buildings were creaky and old. They seemed to tower down on us as we look up into the dim sunlight. To make matters worse, the sky was grey and it looked like it was about to thunderstorm. "Um, can I go home?" Ino asked in a small voice. Tenten jabbed her in the gut with a smirk. "I thought you _couldn't sleep a bit since you were so excited about this camp._" She said in a mock voice. Ino shook her head "I won't be able to sleep here, that's for sure."

"Well," Kiba chimed in with a reassuring voice, "It's a bit sketchy, but at least we have our mates, right?" Mates? What were we, dogs? Oh, right, he's practically part dog. He gave me a half hug but didn't let go, which led me to believe that he was, in fact, putting on a façade and he was just as scared as the rest of us were. Even Neji looked scared! I looked up at him with a frown. "Does Kurenie hate her child?" I asked.

"Of course not." I heard someone say in a stern voice. We all jumped and turned around to find Kurenie standing there, hands on her hips, eyebrows raised and her child standing next to her, cowering in fear. I glanced down at him and then back up to Kurenie. "Hi Kurenie." I said in a shaky voice. Though, it wasn't because I was afraid of her, it was because of the shadow I just saw dash across the field in the distance. I shivered and then glanced at Kiba, wondering if he saw it as well. But he didn't seem to notice from what I could tell. I glanced down at Kazuma (her son, since he doesn't have a name in the series) and then gave him a half reassuring smile. He just shook even worse knowing his own councilor was afraid as well.

I inwardly sighed. This would be one hell of a week. How was I supposed to defeat Itachi and save my mom when I had to look out for the kids and make sure nothing bad happened in this creepy camp? "Does this camp seem safe to you?" I asked her once I gained enough strength to. She just smiled and said, "Oh, Hinata, don't tell me you're afraid of a little ghosty camp." She said the word "ghosty" in a baby voice as if it were funny. "Um, yeah, kinda." I responded, rubbing my arm and looking around again.

"Well, don't be." She said, rubbing Kazuma's shoulder soothingly. "You're a big girl. Besides, this should be fun. I know how much you love kids." She winked at me and then gently pushed Kazuma in my direction. I set my hands on his shoulders to keep him from running anywhere and then smiled at her. "Keep my little boy safe." She commanded in a gently voice before pinching his cheek and walking off.

I sighed and then loosened my grip on Kazuma's shoulders. He looked up at me innocently and said, "Can I go ask the director to go home." I laughed at his use of director and then said, "No, your mom expects me to take good care of you. And she wants you to have fun here." I nodded to confirm it but he just shook his head. "No, I've heard rumors about this camp." My brows furrowed in curiosity. "What kind of rumors?" I inquired. I could tell the others were interested too by the way they leaned in.

"I heard a little boy was murdered here." He said. My eyes widened. "Stop telling lies, kid." Kiba said angrily. "I'm not," The little boy shouted back in defense. "Kiba," I breathed. He tensed and then wrapped an arm around my waist. "We should be checking in with all of the other councilors." He said curtly, pulling me with him. The rest of the group followed along with us.

When we reached the office, we found yet another surprise. "Sasuke," I said in disbelief. He and his friend turned around and we all gaped. "Naruto," We all said in unison. They both shared a look before waving. Naruto smiled sheepishly and Sasuke just nodded, glancing at me briefly. I could tell he hadn't been getting much sleep. Had he been doing the same I had? He looked more like Itachi than ever with those stupid bags under his eyes.

I shook my head. "But, you hate kids." I exclaimed to Sasuke. He shrugged. "Wow, this is so cool that we're all here together." Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "Naruto, have you seen this place?" Shikamaru asked. He furrowed his brows in question. Neji sighed. "Take a look around. This isn't camp paradise; it's a creepy old camp that was said to have had a murder taken place here." We all turned to Neji and glared at him, Naruto gaping madly. "Neji," I groaned. "The boy wasn't lying I've heard the rumor too." He said, cutting me off. Nervous glances were shared and I had an odd feeling that this place had something to do with me.

**Too short? I don't know, but that was exhausting. Oh well, the next few chapters will be really fun to write ;) Oh yeah, Kazuma is the name of a character I like from Kaze no stigma. It's weird because Kazuma is like Kurenie and Asuma put together. I didn't even realize that until just now! Okay, so, stay tuned! :) **


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys, so, I just decided that my best friend, Maura, is Hinata because she looks and acts like her. Sigh. I really wanted to be Hinata… Oh well! I decided that I am Tenten because I do look a lot like her and I act a lot like her too…But I still want Kiba. Plus, Maura, ahem, Hinata, likes a guy with blonde hair so…doesn't that make sense she be with you know who? Oh well, I'm writing KibaHina so I'll shut up and start writing. Also..I LOVE SCREAMO! **

Night one. I inwardly groaned as my eyes raked over the heads of each little girl in my group. Yes, that's right, I said girl. Which meant, Kazuma wasn't in my group. Turns out that the girls have to keep watch over the girl and the boys have to watch the boys. But that's not how it happened. It turned out that one of the male councilors was sick and they didn't have any male replacements for their team. So, they took the toughest girl of the councilors, Tenten, and placed her in that group. Of course, she was so pissed she threw something which set a very bad example for all of the little kids. But, the good thing, and to my relief, was that Kazuma was in her group and I knew that Kurenie like Tenten very much so everything would turn out okay.

Or, at least, I hoped, because Tenten can be very rowdy, which isn't good for the children. With that thought in mind, I remembered one of the girls in my group, Michiko. She was extremely bad-tempered and liked to pick fights with all of the other girls, causing trouble for me. She was my least favorite. My favorite, though, was a little girl named Mikeru. She absolutely loved me, always staying close to me and asking questions and complimenting me. I just loved her to death!

"Hinata," I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and nodded in acknowledgment as Naruto strode up to me. It was dinner time and I was watching all of my kids from behind, making sure that they got a healthy dinner before bedtime. "What's up?" I inquired as he glanced over his shoulder nervously. "Um," he started. He turned back to me, a bead of sweat clinging to his brow. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Well, I know how much you love kids so, I was wondering if you could watch mine." I cocked my head to the side, shifting my weight to my other foot.

"Why," I inquired. He shrugged. "I really have to pee." I nodded and then glanced at my children. With a sigh, I turned back to him and asked, "Could you bring them over here?" He shook his head. "No, I really have to go now." I gaped as he sprinted in the other direction. "Thanks," he called over his shoulder. "Hinata sensei," I heard a soft voice call. I could feel a small, warm hand on my leg and looked down, only to find Mikeru. I smiled at her. "What is it?" I inquired, bending down to her level.

"I gotta go pee." She said, crossing her legs. I nodded and then glanced over at Naruto's boys. They were throwing glazed carrots at each other. With a groan, I took her hand and led her to Ino's table. "Ino," I said as I approached. She turned around and smiled at me. "Hey, I'm so glad you signed me up for this. It's so much fun!" I nodded with a weak smile. "Hey, Naruto rushed to the bathroom and told me to watch his kids, but now Mikeru has to go to the bathroom." She nodded in understanding. "Could you take her for me? I'll watch your kids." I compromised. Oh great, now I'd have to watch three groups of kids. I inwardly rolled my eyes as she nodded. "Sure," she said, reaching for Mikeru's hand.

But Mikeru stepped back and hid behind me fearfully. "No, I want you to take me." She complained. I sighed. "Ino," I started, my eyes pleading. She nodded with a smile. "Sure, I'll watch your kids." She agreed. "Great," I said, "But what about Naruto's kids?" her shoulders slumped. "That idiot should've left in the first place." She hissed between gritted teeth. I covered Mikeru's ears and then whispered, "Well, we can't leave them alone. Plus, I think they're going to be getting into some trouble soon." I nodded towards the group. Ino followed my eyes and then gaped. "Food fight," she muttered. I nodded. "Yeah, so, I'll catch you in five." Ino nodded and then stomped over to the boys.

As we walked out the doors of the cafeteria, Naruto bumped into me, causing me to fall backwards. Luckily though, Mikeru landed safely on my stomach. "Naruto," I growled. He laughed nervously and then helped me up. "Sorry 'bout that." He said. I nodded and brushed myself off. "You okay?" I asked Mikeru. She nodded and glowered at Naruto. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips as her keen brown eyes met his cerulean blue.

"Yeah," he said, glancing up at me, "So, if you're out here, then where are my kids?" I shrugged. "Ino's got it all taken care of." He nodded and then waved. "Well, I'd better get in there." He said, brushing pat me. I nodded and then called, "Wait, where are the bathrooms?" His eyes darted between me and the open landscape. "Um," he said, "There," He pointed mindlessly. My brows furrowed, but when I turned back, he was already gone. "I don't like him." Mikeru said coldly. "Yeah," I said, "Well, I don't like him more." With that, we started for the direction Naruto "pointed" to.

We walked around for five minutes and still couldn't find the bathroom. "Hinata, I'm about to pee myself." Mikeru said softly. I nodded. "I know, but the bathrooms aren't here." She peered up at me through her lids. It was getting dark out and I couldn't even make out the trees anymore. I turned around. The cafeteria had disappeared. I started to panic then. What if we got lost? What if we died? What if this place really is haunted? "Why would he lie to us?" she asked innocently.

I froze. Naruto had never gone to the bathroom. Then where had he gone? I looked around but to no avail. I put a hand up to my face but all I could make out was the outline. And I didn't even have a flashlight on me. Mother fucker. I gripped her hand tighter and then hauled her up into my arms so I could carry her instead. "Um," I said, "Good question. But right now we should focus on finding the cafeteria or maybe the bathrooms."

"If we knew where they were." Mikeru said sourly. I nodded in agreement. There was a crack from behind us which sent me twirling around with lighting speed. "Who's there," I said, my voice shaking. I could feel Mikeru shaking too. I smoothed her hair and then narrowed my gaze. "You shouldn't have come." A familiar voice echoed through the forest. My breath hitched in my throat at the sound of it. "Hinata," Mikeru whispered tentatively. I hushed her. "Who is this? Why shouldn't I be here?" There was a chuckle. "So, you don't recognize me?"

"No, I can't see!" I retorted. "Well," they said, "You should at least remember my voice. I've been looking for you for a week now, it seems. Have you been avoiding me?" My brows furrowed. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said. "But tell me, why am I not supposed to be here?" There was a short silence. "It's too dangerous for you and your friends." I inwardly sighed. That really didn't help a bit. Then, I heard footsteps padding hurriedly through the path, twigs breaking and leaves crunching under their weight. "Damn, looks like our time here is up." I glanced down at Mikeru who had been silent for a while, listening to our conversation. "I look forward to our little match, Hinata. I hope you don't back out again tonight. Poor Sasuke hasn't had a wink of sleep since he found out you weren't going to continue the match. You betrayed him."

My eyes widened in realization. "Itachi," I shouted. There was a chuckle and then silence. "Hinata," someone called. I was vaguely aware of the voice. Itachi had come here to tell me that? And how did he even get here? He couldn't leave the spirit world! And Sasuke thinks I betrayed him? A bright light shone in my face, causing me to squint and cover my eyes with one hand, careful not to drop Mikeru. "Hinata," someone said with relief. I recognized the voice as Kiba. He had come to rescue me again, for the second time that day.

The light disappeared and two strong arms wrapped around me. "I was so worried. You've been gone for thirty minutes!" he exclaimed. I nodded, unable to speak. My voice was dry and it hurt. "Well," I started, "Naruto told us the bathroom was over here but we couldn't find it." Kiba shook his head. What are you talking about? The bathrooms are on the other side of campus." Mikeru looked up at me and we shared a look, well, at least, I think we did since I couldn't see her.

"Come on," Kiba said, grabbing my hand and switching the light back on so we could see that path. "So, who were you talking to earlier?" He asked after a few moments of walking in silence. "Um," I said nervously. I didn't know what to say. I hadn't told Kiba about Itachi yet, I had only told Ino and Tenten. What would I say? "Well, it was this guy I had met in my dream." He nodded. "Um, Hinata, are you sure?" I glanced at him curiously. "Yes, why?"

"Well, I didn't hear anything other than your voice." A cold chill ran down my spine. "You didn't hear him?" I inquired. He shook his head. "Nope, the only voice I heard was yours." I nodded. "Hinata," I heard Mikeru say. I had almost forgotten about her. I glanced down. "Yeah," I said. "I still have to go potty." She murmured. I nodded and turned back to Kiba. "So, do you think you could show us to the bathrooms?" He cracked a smile and then took a left turn.

When we finally made it to the bathrooms, Kiba could switch off his flashlight since the bathrooms were indoors with lights. Kiba opened the door, gesturing for me to go first. I nodded in thanks and then set Mikeru down. "Go on," I said, watching as she nodded and waddled over to a stall. "So," Kiba said, walking in. "Kiba," I exclaimed. He shrugged. "What?" He asked. I looked around. "You can't come in here! This is the girls' room." He just laughed and said, "Who cares? No one's gonna 'catch me. Besides, it's not like there's a naked girl in here."

I sighed, shaking my head and then letting it fall. "What's the matter?" He asked, coming forward and pulling me into a warm embrace. I just mumbled into his chest. "Hina, luv, is there something you're not telling me?" I shook my head and then my breath caught in my throat. How could I lie to him? This was the guy I was in love with. The man I wanted to marry-if I ever lived that long. Considering the situation I was in, I might not live to see tomorrow. "Kiba," I said, "I've been keeping something from you." I came out with it. His brows furrowed.

"What about?" he asked, leaning back so he could see my face. "My dreams." And then, I told him everything. Right then and there where Mikeru, the animals, the wilderness and probably even Itachi could hear. He just gaped at me and then pulled me in closer, tighter, until I couldn't even breathe anymore. Although, I always felt like I couldn't breathe when I was with Kiba. "I can't believe this." He murmured. I shook my head. "Yeah, well, try to live it." He shook his head. "Hinata," Mikeru called from inside the stall. I turned my back on him and called, "Yes?"

The door flew open and there stood Mikeru, her pants and undies down to her ankles. "Woah," Kiba said, shielding his eyes. A blush dusted my cheeks as I rushed forward. "What do you need?" I asked shielding her body with mine. "The toilet won't flush. There was something in there when I opened the lid." I nodded and then pulled her pants up, zipping them and then turning around. "Kiba," I said, motioning him to come with two fingers.

"Go wash your hands." I commanded, pointing to the sink. She nodded and headed for the sinks Kiba and I peered into the stall. I nudged Kiba forward. "You first," I whispered. "But I can smell the pee from here. I have a really sensitive nose." He argued. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but you're the man-so be one!" He groaned and then stepped forward. I peered over his shoulder and then gasped.

"I swear, Haru, if you even _look_ at it one more time, I'll rip your head off." Tenten threatened. There was a sudden knock on her door. She groaned and then went to answer it. "Ino," she said in a relieved voice. "Um, yeah, hi." Ino said, peering over her shoulder. "Those are the ones I'm supposed to watch?" she asked uncertainly. Tenten nodded and turned around. "Kenta," Tenten yelled, "Stop pulling on Osamu's hair!" Kenta ignored Tenten and kept on pulling the boy's shiny locks.

She groaned and then put a finger up, motioning to Ino she'd be one minute. Ino nodded and watched with nervous eyes. Tenten grabbed Kenta by his shirt collar and then carried him to a cage where he locked him in. "Where did you get that?" Ino asked in bewilderment. Tenten smiled sheepishly. "I found it in the storage where they keep all of the props for their ghost stories." Ino shook her head, crossing her arms. "You're going to be so busted." She said. Tenten shrugged and then stuck her tongue out at the boy in the cage who was mirroring her action. "Okay," Tenten said, heading over to Ino, "If you're here, then where are your kids?" She inquired. Ino smirked. "I got Shikamaru to let them play with his kids for a while." Tenten smirked as well and then said, "Nice. Okay, I'll be back in twenty minutes. I just need to get a shower in the nearby lake." Ino nodded.

"Okay, but I don't see why you can't get a shower in here." Tenten shook her head, disgust written all over her face. "Now way," she said, "Sharing a shower with twelve boys is gross. Besides, there are too many for you to keep an eye on. One of them could slip in and spy on me."Ino nodded in understanding and then motioned for Tenten to go ahead. Tenten smiled and grabbed her bag full of bath stuff. Her hand rested on the doorknob as she turned back around. "You sure you'll be kay?" Tenten asked. Ino nodded, rolling her eyes. "Please, they're just a bunch of boys. Besides, I know how to keep them entertained." Tenten nodded and then tossed Ino a key. Ino gave her a questioning look. "To the cage." Tenten explained. "Oh," Ino said in realization. Then Tenten left.

When Tenten reached the lake, she felt someone's presence. She shone her flashlight around a couple of times and then, when she was satisfied, she shrugged and set down her bag. Her clothes fell to the grass and she stepped into the water. Tenten shuddered at the feeling and then eased into it, laying her head back and sighing. "This feels so good." She murmured to herself quietly. Although, little did she know, someone else had heard her. They had been watching her as well.

He took a step forward tentatively. Tenten's ears picked up on the sound right away though. "Who is it?" she inquired, sitting up. "Damn, caught me." She heard someone say. Her face lit up as a blush dusted her tan cheeks. "Neji?" she inquired shyly. Suddenly, light shone on the both of them and she could see him perfectly. "Wow, that spray works nicely." He commented, taking a step in the water. Tenten's blush turned even brighter as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Neji," she stuttered out, "I'm naked."

"I know." He responded with a smile. She blushed even more fiercely at this. Her breasts smothered up against his bare chest and she could feel his manhood on her womanhood. She felt her head getting dizzy at the thought and then, finally, she cleared her throat and said, "You know, I only have twenty minutes and it's not like I can just soak in here. What if the spray starts to come off?" Neji sighed. "Alright, but we seriously need to spend some more time with each other, Tenten." Tenten nodded. "Kay, babe." She said, kissing him softly and then pushing him back with a giggle as he began to bite her lower lip. "Neji," she warned. "Okay, okay." She said, finally giving in. "Okay, now get out so I can wash myself without you seeing my body." He smirked. "Too late."

"Kiba," I said, covering my mouth. Kiba smelled the toilet and then started to laugh nervously. "Don't worry," he said, leaning away from it and pulling me in closer. "It's just a fake head." I nodded and then said, "Why would there be a fake head in a toilet?" Kiba shook his head. "A gag-this is a ghost camp after all." Mikeru touched my back and then asked, "Can we go back to the cabin now?" I nodded and then took her hand. "Kiba," I said, turning back to him. "Yeah," he said, taking my free hand and lacing our fingers together. As we walked back to the cabins, it began to rain. Mikeru looked up and then said, "Hinata, look, Kami is crying." I looked up and then nodded. "Yeah," I said, "I bet he is."

**Okay, so, I know that sucked but, hey, cut me some slack, would ya'? I had to get up really early yesterday morning to go to testing for my orange belt. Then, I had to get up early again today for church. So, I short, I'm insanely tired! Plus, I watched fireworks last night with all of my friends and we went swimming in the dark ;) Anyway, did you get that? She said, "Yeah, I bet he is," because Kami was sad that Itachi was trying to get Hinata. Um… that might sound stupid but… So, comment and critique please! I'll take anything at this point. **


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Happy Fourth fo July everyone! I hope I didn't bore you too much in my last chapter and you'll be willing to read and finish this whole story. He he, I miss Soulmate of Silence ;( Oh well, I'll cope because I'm going to the mall with my best friend! So, I had another dream last night about that guy, James I think his names is, and it was really weird. Rou and I were being accused of murder and then it turns out the guy was still alive and he was sending all these people to my school to kill Rou and I! And then, I fought this girl I've seen before and I accidentally killed her… So, I was like shaking when I woke up. But then, after I killed all of the people, I was in a hotel with a bunch of people and James was one of them. So, he was like bending over me or something. I can barely remember it but still… I really hope that he's real and this is a sign or something. :) Here we go!**

When Kiba and I reached the cabin, it was thundering and there were bright flashes of lighting in the distance. He opened the door for me and then closed it behind him. "So," I said, putting Mikeru down so she could go mingle with her friends, "Where are your kids?" He smirked, arms crossed, and then said, "I left them with Shikamaru." I nodded. "Well, that must be awful for him since he hates kids." I strode closer to Kiba and then placed a hand on his cheek. "I think you should relive him of his duties." I murmured. He nodded and kissed me on the lips before waving and leaving. I turned around and then blushed as Sasuke stared me down. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I inquired. 

He shrugged. "Doing you a favor." Then he motioned to all of the little kids running around. "Oh, well, that was nice of you." I said, tripping over some flashlights on the floor. He caught me and then helped me to my feet. "Thanks," I muttered, bending down and reaching for the flashlights. "So, you've been watching both our kids for an hour now?" He nodded and then took the flashlights from my hands. "Those are mine." He said. I nodded and then glanced at the clock. It was already eight. "Okay," I said, "Well, I think I have it under control. Thank you so much" I said, opening the door. But, he just placed his palm against it and slammed it shut.

I blinked at him and then glanced at the kids who were watching us with curious eyes. "Sasuke," I stuttered out. "We need to talk." He said through his teeth. I nodded and then followed him into my room which was behind a door, separating the kids' room from mine (thank goodness). He closed the door and then took a seat next to me on my bed. "What's this about?" I asked, wringing my hands. He glanced at the windows which were closed, some curtains draping over them. "It's about your match with Itachi." He said. I swallowed. Had he thought I had betrayed him? I had to set him straight.

But obviously, he was the one who wanted to set _me_ straight. "Hinata," he said, turning his body to face me, "Why have you been avoiding him?" I swallowed and glanced down at my lap. "I'm sort of afraid to sleep." I confessed. "You do realize there's a due date, right?" I gaped. "You honestly though Itachi would just let me on my own while you lollygagged around?" He shook his head. "He lied," I muttered under my breath. "No, he won't touch me until you finish the match. But, that's only until that mark on you spreads. Once it's covered you completely, you'll be a Mono and have to surrender and he'll kill me. Plus, he'll go after you friends next." Tears brimmed in my eyes and my throat began to feel tight and hot.

"Sasuke," I said, glancing up into his cobalt eyes, "Itachi visited me earlier, just now in fact. While Mikeru and I were lost in the dark, Itachi came and told me some things." He narrowed his gaze. "What kinds of things?" he asked. "He told me that my friends and I weren't safe here and that he looks forward to our match." He closed his eyes and pondered. "Do you know what that means? Is he going to try and kill us or something while we're at this camp?" He sighed and opened his eyes. "I have no idea."

Then, he took my hands and squeezed, his eyes studying mine intensely. "That's why you must sleep tonight. You have to ask him, get some information out of him. And while you're at it, kill him, would ya'?" I shook my head. "I have other questions I have to ask him." I said, wrenching my hands away from his. "Like what," he questioned. I took in a shaky breath and then told him about the conversation I heard with Itachi and my maybe mom. He nodded and then said, "Well, she did look an awful lot like you." I gawked at him. "You've seen her?" I asked. He nodded. "All but her eyes. Itachi makes her wear sunglasses so no one can see them."

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. I don't know why, but hearing that made me happy. "Because my family has purple eyes." I murmured. He glanced at me curiously. "Someone would have recognized her if they were to see her eyes!" I exclaimed. His look of bewilderment soo turned to joy as well. "Great, so now you have more obligations to fulfill." I glowered at him and crossed my arms. "Alright," I said, "It's settled. I'll fight him tonight, you'll gain your independence back and I'll have my mom back."

He nodded and then glanced around. "Maybe I should leave now." He said. I nodded. "I'll see you in your dreams." He said, reaching for the handle of the door. I nodded when a thought occurred to me. "Wait," I said, stopping him in his tracks. His brows raised in question. "What will happen to Sakura and Karin and all of the Monos when Itachi is defeated?" He shrugged. "They'll turn back to normal people again." A smile graced my lips. So, Sakura won't hate me anymore, huh? That's the good life. "Hey," he said, catching my attention. I blinked and directed my attention to him again. "Why were you lost anyways?" And then it hit me. My brows furrowed in irritation and my hands rested on my hips instinctively. "Naruto lied to me about where the bathrooms were, causing me to get lost." Sasuke blushed and then turned away. "Oh, yeah, that sound like him." He said, opening the door and then saying his last farewell. I sat on my bed in thought. Were Sasuke and Naruto secretly meeting up?

"Hey Shikamaru, I'm back!" Kiba called. He opened the door and peered inside. The place was a mess! There were boys running around hitting each other and girls screaming. "What's going on?" Kiba shouted, making his way through the throng of tikes. "Shikamaru," Kiba called again. "Kiba," he heard Shikamaru's muffled voice. Kiba pushed through the kids until reaching a door which he then flung open, revealing ten little girls jumping on top of a bruised Shikamaru, a pillow covering his face. Kiba picked each kid up and threw them expertly onto the ground where they landed safely on their feet. "Woah," one girl said, "That was so fun! Do it again." She clung onto Kiba's leg and pulled. He looked down at her and growled. "Off, kid, I have to revive a dead friend." The girl gripped on tighter and Kiba sighed.

"Ice cream in the mini fridge!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He was sure that the surrounding cabins could hear all of the commotion. All of the girls raced out of the door and into the room filled with boys. Kiba closed the door hurriedly and then flipped the pillow over. "You still with me, man?" Kiba asked, flopping onto the bed. Shikamaru gasped for breath and then sat up. "I owe you one." He said. Then, his eyes widened and he corrected himself. "No, wait, I already did you a favor. You were just now repaying me!" ge pointed accusingly at Kiba who just chuckled.

"Whose are all the girls?" Kiba asked. "Ino's," Shikamaru muttered. "Sometimes I wish I didn't even have a girlfriend-too troublesome." Kiba nodded. "Yeah," he said, lifting himself from the bed, "Well, I'd better go before they find out there wasn't really any ice cream." Shikamaru gaped at him in horror "You're going to abandon me?" he said. Kiba nodded. "But hey," he assured, "At least I'm taking twelve kids off your hands." With that, he opened the door and gathered all of his boys. "Alright guys, Akamaru's waiting in the cabin to be pet so let's go!" he howled. The boys yelled in agreement and then followed Kiba out the door. "Hey," Ino said as she brushed Kiba's shoulder. "Hey, you should really get in there. I think he needs CPR if you know what I mean." Kiba wiggled his brows which got a laugh from Ino. She rolled her eyes and opened the door, leaving Kiba and his kids to walk back to the cabin in the thunder storm.

"Alright guys, I really need you to calm down and get into your beds!" I yelled over their screaming. "Hinata," Mikeru said, pulling on my leg, "Kami is yelling at us!" I sighed. "No, Mikeru, it's just thunder. Kami isn't mad at us. Now go get into bed." She nodded and slipped under her covers, watching me with keen eyes. "Come one guys, the thunder won't hurt us!" I assured. "Yeah, but the lightning will." Michiko muttered, her arms crossed. I inwardly groaned. I hadn't had to deal with her much thanks to Naruto but now I was finally getting a taste of what Sasuke had to endure. "No, not if we're in our beds." I tried again. "Please," Michiko said, "You probably want us all to get struck by lightning and die so you don't have to deal with us." I shook my head. That girl was way out of line. Thank goodness I had someone on my side though.

"No, Hinata loves us all and would risk her life for us!" Mikeru argued. Michiko rolled her eyes. "That's bull," she said. I heard gasps around the room, including one from me. "Michiko," I said sternly, placing my hands on my hips, "If you don't quiet down I'll make you sleep outside in the thunder storm." She rolled her eyes at my threat. "See, she doesn't give a crap about us." She said. Wow, I had actually managed to get myself into deeper shit. I just backed her up.

I shook my head. "Alright, listen here, I have a very big responsibility that involves more than keeping twelve lives safe, okay? I have to keep a lot of people safe and if you knew what I have been going through for the past month, you'd appreciate me a lot more." I shut my mouth and then inwardly pounded my face in. I just pretty much confessed. Wow, what the Hell was I doing? I was letting a little girl control me, that's what I was doing.

Michiko opened her mouth again to speak but I cut her off. "Night," I said, reaching for the light switch. They all had quieted down, until it was nearly silent. I guess they had believed me, all except Michiko, of course. I sighed and climbed into my own bed, closing my eyes and then thinking to myself what I'd do once I saw Itachi. What would I ask first? I couldn't kill him because I needed answers but I couldn't let him kill me. This was going to be tough. With those thoughts, I drifted off into sleep.

Tenten opened the door and then sighed. She was in bed, trying to sleep, when she heard all of the ruckus from the other side of the door. "What's going on here?" she growled. "There's the freak!" a boy shouted, his finger pointed at Tenten. She narrowed her gaze and then groaned. "Listen twerp, I really didn't even want to come to this stupid camp so you'd better make it at least a bit entertaining." His brows furrowed in question. "Entertaining," he repeated. Tenten nodded and a smirk began to slowly form onto her glossed lips. Then, she sprung and began to chase him around the cabin. "Stop, stop, I can't run anymore!" he pleaded. "I'm going to chase you until you get into bed and fall asleep." She retorted. Then, she stopped and glanced at all of the kids watching them. "Actually," she said, scratching her invisible goatee, "I'm going to chase all of you until you fall asleep!" With that, she began to run around, tackling kids to the ground and throwing them onto their beds.

_I opened my eyes and looked around. This was odd. "Hinata," I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Sasuke walking towards me. "Sasuke," I said, racing towards him and wrapping my arms around his stomach. He awkwardly hugged me back, placing his hands on my back and patting me. "I thought you were trapped in that place every time you went to sleep." I said. He shook his head. "No, remember, Itachi said I'm hands off." I nodded. "Okay, so, what are we to do now?" I asked. _

_Sasuke shrugged. "It's your choice. What do you want to ask him first?" An idea came to mind as he said. "What if instead of asking him, we ask my mom?" he shot me a quizzical look which I returned with a devious smile. "Okay, so, how are we to do that?" He asked as I made my way up the hill and to the identical houses. I stopped just shy of the door and then glanced at the House of Purity, as I'd taken the liberty to name it. "I think we should go in there." I said, pointing to it. Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not allowed in there." My brows furrowed but he just shook his head. "You go ahead-I'll wait out here." I studied him for a moment and then nodded. _

_I reached for the handle and then opened the door, a bright light shining in my face as it creaked open. "Hello," I called as I took a step inside. "Is anyone here?" I asked, looking around. "Hinata," someone said. I looked around but saw nothing. "Who's there?" I asked. "Follow the path of light." The voice said. So, I followed the path of white which then led me to an empty room. The only thing in it was a podium on the middle of the room, a crystal globe placed on top, and a chair in front of it._

_I took a seat and then peered at the globe. "Did you call me here?" I inquired, reaching out to touch the globe. Then, something fell in my lap, suddenly. I glanced down and found a note lying on it, some cursive scrawled onto it. I picked it up and skimmed over it. "Touch the globe and think of a question you need an answer to." I murmured. I glanced up at the globe and then shrugged, sitting the not down and then thinking of a question._

_I nodded and then touched the globe. 'What connection do my mom and Itachi have and why is he keeping her trapped here?' I thought. Suddenly, a swirl of colors appeared from inside the globe. They swished around, almost as if they were liquids being mixed together. Finally, an image appeared and the lights dimmed around me. The globe showed my mom in a younger version and Itachi in a younger version. The weirdest thing though, was where they were. Camp Shi Shi. _

"_Haruka," Itachi said. (Haruka is Hinata's mother since they never say her name). Haruka glanced over her shoulder, her hands wringing together. "Itachi, I'm married to a wonderful man-I cannot be with you!" Itachi grabbed her hands and pulled her close. "But I love you, Haruka." She shook her head and wrenched her hands away. "No, I would never cheat on my husband. Besides, I'm older than you by many years! I'm a councilor at this camp and you are a camper. You must except that!" She shouted. He stared at her and the slumped his shoulders. "I'm going back now. You should too." Then, Itachi pulled out a knife. Haruka screamed but it soo died in her throat as she discovered it wasn't for her. He grabbed her by the hand and then chanted a rhyme before stabbing himself. _

_She screamed again as blood gushed out of Itachi. They both fell to the floor with a thud. "You shall be mine forever." He whispered before shutting his eyes. Haruka's body sagged as she soon went limp. _

_The video stopped and the lights turned back on. Tears cascaded down my face and I wiped them away just as quickly as they came. Itachi had loved my mother and had killed himself, trapping them both in the spirit world. And Itachi was the camper that had been "murdered", which is probably why he told me that I wasn't safe there. Well, that answered two of my questions. But now the biggest question was how I would get my mother back. _

_I opened the door and ran over to Sasuke. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, pulling me into an affectionate hug. My brows furrowed at his odd gesture but I accepted it anyways. With a sniff, I pulled back and explained everything. When I was finished, he nodded and said, "That explains a lot. I guess we're going to have to do the only thing there is to do." My brows furrowed for a second time. "We have to kill Itachi and then free your mom." _

"_But, with Itachi dead, how are we to undo the seal?" he shook his head. "The seal will be broken as soon as he dies. That's why all of the Monos will turn back to their normal selves once he's dead. That fire is just a seal-a jutsu actually." I nodded in realization. "Alright then," I said, determination written on my face, "It's time to fight fire with sushi." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That was so lame you actually reminded me of Naruto." He commented. I glowered at him. "Buzz kill," I muttered before making my way to the Hell House. "If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen." I told Sasuke with a smirk. Yeah, that one sort of made sense. _

**LAME! Haha, at least I delivered that huge blow. It got ya', didn't it? Oh well, I hope you guys liked it and will be willing to comment on my sucky story. **


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey, so I was in the middle of reading this really good book when I got the urge to write and when I get that-well, it's just a good idea to hurry up and get it out while I still have it. So keep reading and commenting please-they help me write. Oh, and this chapter will have a bit of sarcasm since I try my best to be funny when we all know I'm not ;) **

_So, there I was, creeping up those creaky, old stairs that might just get me killed, all so I could attempt something that was pretty much impossible. You see, the plan was to sneak in, catch Itachi off guard and then whack him upside the head so he was unconscious or something. Then, I'd find something sharp and stab him before grabbing my mom and getting the hell out of there. Yeah, stupid idea, right? Well, it's not like I had anything else._

_But really, how was I to sneak up on Itachi? He was like…I don't know-undefeatable. I was definitely in some deep shit now. Jeez, and Tenten thinks she has it bad. But really, you'd think someone who has a little brother could handle a couple of boys. Whatever, I had worse things to worry about. Like, oh I don't know, killing Itachi. Or how about how I was even going to get my mom out of the spirit world. Sure, Sasuke did say that once Itachi was dead the seal would be broken, but what did that mean?_

_Would my mom wake up from her "coma" or would she magically appear in my cabin when I woke up? And how would I explain that one. Oh yeah, my dead mother suddenly appeared in my cabin and now my twelve kids are running around screaming. Way to make it obvious. And what would Hanabi and my father think when I returned home with my mom? And was I going to have to leave this camp and the kids I was responsible for so I could go home and celebrate? Maybe I should time this so I could save her when camp ended. But it might be too late then._

_Which reminded me. How much time did I have until my mark covered me completely? I lifted p my shirt to see and then gaped. "Fuck," I muttered. The spray had covered my mark so now I couldn't see it. How would I know when time was up? "What's wrong?"Sasuke wanted to know, peering over my shoulder. I pulled down my shirt and whispered, "My mark-I can't see it. The spray covered it up." His eyes turned dark. Or, darker than usual. I shook my head. "It's okay, it won't matter after tonight." At least, that's what I kept trying to tell myself. And I thought if Sasuke believed it then maybe I would too. But no, he just had to be so unsupportive. "Yeah, if you don't mess up." He retorted with a snort. "Do you want to stab him?" I asked. _

_And then something I never thought possible happened. Sasuke laughed. Or, well, he stifled his laughter. I mean really! I know it's not like he never laughs, but at this kind of moment-it's just really inappropriate. So, I whacked him upside the head, like I planned to do to Itachi, and then gaped at how it did nothing but bobble his head. Now I was definitely screwed. He shook his head, rubbing it at the same time, and then said, "You don't stab Itachi. He can't be stabbed, he's immortal."_

_I stomped my foot. "Why didn't you tell me that?" I whispered loudly. Wow, big mistake. First of all, my loud whisper kind of alerted them. Secondly, me stomping my foot did nothing but cause Sasuke and I to fall through the stairs. I screamed and grabbed onto the edge of the broken stairs. Sasuke had already reached for something and was dangling right next to me. "Nice move," he commented with an eye roll. "How can you be so nonchalant?" I asked, not even bothering to whisper anymore since they already knew we were there. He just shrugged and glanced down. I did too and the gaped. You know that thing about going up the stairs leads you to Heaven and down the stairs leads you to Hell? Well, I guess you could say they weren't making that one up. _

_There, right beneath us, was a pit. I peered down and then furrowed my brows. I always imagined Hell being on fire but there wasn't a single flame in that pit. So, after sneaking around upstairs, I guess I was just looking in the wrong direction. I should've been looking down there. Which, I guess made sense, because Hell is down, not up. I glanced at Sasuke and he nodded. "What does that mean?" I inquired. I mean really, you expect to just nod and I'll know what you're talking about? _

_He rolled his eyes. "Let's investigate," he explained. I nodded and then said in a sarcastic voice, "Sure, sure, I'll meet you in Hell after I'm done consulting Kiba and telling him why we won't be able to get married. Oh, and just let me write my will first." He cocked his head and shot a glare my way. But rally, what did he expect? For me to nod eagerly and say, "Race you!" Yeah, in his dreams. Or, more like Itachi's dreams. I bet Itachi was down there waiting to trap me in one of his genjutsu things so he could finish Sasuke and I off. _

"_Just follow me," he commanded, "And stay close." I nodded and watched as he began to reach for something to step on. "Oh," he added, glancing over his shoulder at me, "And try not to step on any of the souls down there." He winked and then jumped onto a ledge. I sweat dropped and then shook my head. I swear, sometimes I think he really does want me to back down so he can turn over to the dark side again or something. Like really, why joke with me? Or maybe he just found it funny to tease me. Riiiight. He looked up at me and then motioned for me to step down as well. So, I closed my eyes, prayed for a quick moment, and then leapt onto the ledge he was standing on. _

"_Damnit," He said, wrapping his arms around my body to steady me. "I meant to gently step down, not cannonball into my balls!" I looked down and realized I was, in fact, touching his balls. I blushed and wrenched my hands away. He rolled his eyes and then looked down. "Alright," he said, analyzing the pit. "Let's go with that ledge." He said, pointing to a very narrows piece of wood. I gulped and then said uneasily, "Um, I don't think we're both going to fit on there." He shook his head. "Have it your way." He muttered. At first, I had no idea what he was doing until he bent down and picked me up bridal style. _

"_Kami, you're heavy" he complained. I rolled my eyes and tried to take that as a complement because Kiba was always telling me I had a huge ass and amazingly big boobs. So, figuring that was why I was so heavy, I ignored him and didn't let that lower my already low down self-esteem. Sasuke finally took a huge leap and then landed onto the wooden ledge with a huge thump. And an earsplitting crack. Yeah, not so good. I screamed as we plunged to our deaths in the pit of Hell. And I figured I was kind of lucky since I was one of the only people who could actually say that. Oh, who was I kidding, this was more or less unlucky than being stuck with Lee alone at a bar. _

_I shuddered and then noted Sasuke tightening his grip around me. Wow, did he really care that much about my safety? I mean, what about his ass, that would be one hell of a bruise. If he even had one after this landing. We hit the floor with a huge "oomph" and he released me, causing me to roll on the surprisingly hot stone floor all the way into this little hole which then dropped me down twenty feet into some other pit. What cheap luck I tell you. Oh well, hopefully these bruises and cuts won't be there when I wake up. 'If I wake up,' I thought with a shiver. And that thought led me to thinking. If you die in your dream, then do you die in real life? I mean, every time you're about to die in your dreams, you wake up. But, what if that's what causes people to die in their sleep? What if they aren't as fortunate as people and don't wake up in time to save their lives? _

_But anyway, I had bigger problems than thinking about that. I mean, for one thing, I was stuck in this really cramped pit. This really _dark_, cramped pit. And I had no idea where the hell Sasuke was. I thought it ironic how I kept thinking hell when I was actually there. I glanced around, not that I could see anything, but then I picked up on something. I heard a dripping noise. And that dripping noise just so happened to sound like water. I crawled over to the source of the sound and then reached out._

"_Hello Hinata," someone said. My breath hitched and my heart sunk into my stomach where it pretty much melted away in the acidic waste. And that's probably why I felt like I was dead. Or maybe it was because I recognized that voice as Sakura's. 'Damn you Karma, I thought you were on my side!' I cursed in my head. Sakura snorted. "Karma's on my side today, sweetie." She said in a sickly sweet voice. I almost gagged on my own saliva. Umm…okay, maybe not my saliva but still. _

"_What are you doing here, Sakura? Stalking me again?" She snorted again. "This is my house." She retorted nonchalantly. She had a point. "Well, more like my second home." She corrected. "So, I guess that would make you the stalker. So tell me Hina-doll, why are you here?" Hina-doll, very classic. I rolled my eyes. "I'm just trying to survive, that's all." I said. Sakura tsked me and then stood up. I figured standing would be the advantage so I stood up too. "Survive what? Your death? Sorry babe, but that's not something you can avoid, you know." Why did she keep calling me nicknames like doll and babe? I figured maybe she was high…or gay. Then, I heard her groan. "You didn't break the stairs, did you?" She asked in an aggravated voice. "Umm," I said, trying to comprehend how that was so important. "I can't believe you! Why do you have to break everything! You ruin everything-I swear!" _

"_What did I do wrong?" I wanted to know. "What did you do wrong?" she repeated in a menacing voice. "By breaking those stairs, you just pretty much gave everyone a free invitation to come down here! That's what you did!" My eye twitched as the information sunk in. "What does all that mean? Are you trying to tell me you're the only one allowed in here?" She groaned again and, to my utter shock and pleasure, she started stomping her feet. Talk about entertaining-even though I couldn't actually see her make a fool out of herself. _

"_Itachi only lets me down here because I'm in charge of the souls. I have to make sure they're suffering and what not. No one else is allowed in here because they could get eaten by one of the souls! I'm the only one with a protection shield." She explained. My breath caught in my throat again and this time it seemed my heart was covered in ice because I started to get this cold chill in my chest. "Eaten," I repeated. She nodded. Or, at least, I think she did. "Yeah, the souls down here eat the souls of living people because by doing so, they take control of the person's body and the person takes placed with the soul and has to live down there forever."_

"_How do you know all this?" I inquired, not totally believing her just because I hoped that wasn't the case. "Because, that's what happened to one of my best friends." She explained in a distressed tone. My heart began to feel heavy as grief took over me. Was that why she was always so angry all the time? "Her name was Tayuya." Sakura said. I blinked. Wasn't that the girl who played the flute? She had been placed in a boot camp after getting into so much trouble at school. "Oh my gosh Sakura, I'm so sorry." I tried. "Oh don't even pretend like you care." She said, her sorrow gone and washed away, bitterness replacing it. "No, I truly am sorry." I tried again. She snorted and then leaned back against the wall. And the only reason I even knew she was leaning against the wall was because I could see her doing it. _

_Yeah, that's because she was holding a huge all of fire in her palm, lighting the whole pit in orange and red flames. And now that I got a good look at the pit, I really felt disgusted that I had even sat on the ground. I mean, it was gross what kind of goop was covering it. I shuddered and then turned back to Sakura in astonishment as she juggled the ball in her hands. "Yeah, mermaids control water but you know what Monos control?" she asked with a smirk. Obviously it wasn't rhetorical because she actually waited for me to answer with rasied eyebrows. "Fire," I stated the obvious. "Nope," she said in a song-song voice, causing me to narrow my gaze and furrow my brows._

"_Death," she corrected, lifting herself from the wall and striding towards me. And wouldn't you know it-I was cornered. I wouldn't be surprised if that hole above us disappeared just like the door did every time I was in trouble. But then I remembered something that could actually keep me alive. "Wait," I said, causing her to falter for a moment before cornering me again, "You can't kill me because Itachi wants me as one of his Monos." I crossed my arms and smiled in satisfaction. _

_But she just laughed. "Yeah, I don't give a shit. If you were in the group then you'd be major competition so…sayonara." She winked and then began to charge at me. Then, I remembered what she had said earlier. Mermaids control water. And I could still hear the dripping sound just behind me. _

_I smiled with gratitude and began to mold the water behind my back. "I see you're getting your last smile in before you die." Sakura said as I side stepped, cashing her to smash into the wall. I heard her curse something and then she turned back to me, a glower shooting right at me. I just shrugged mindlessly and glanced behind her where I was molding a huge ball of water. _

"_It's funny how you'll be going right from Hell all the way to heaven in just one second." Sakura tried again. I sighed to show that her games were getting old when really, they were really new. I mean, Sakura was never this close to killing me before. I guess because she just wasn't as talented and smart as me. And I guess I was going to have to give her a wakeup call because I was still number one. I was still smarter, more talented and just altogether a better person than her. And I always win, so she's just going to have to get over the fact that she's about to be drenched. _

"_You know what I think is funny?" I said. Her look of shock boosted my confidence to infinity. "What," she snarled. I smirked "The fact that you're already in hell and you'll stay here for the rest of eternity in just one second." Then, I flicked my wrist and her flame went out. I had trapped her in my water dome. I stepped forward and then shouted, "Drowning is actually the most painful ay to die! Because every time you wake up, since you're immortal, you'll gasp for breath but you'll never be satisfied. I wonder how long an immortal can go without air." Then, I glanced up and saw Sasuke smiling down on me. He reached down and grabbed my hand as I stepped onto a jagged edge sticking out of the side, which I was very grateful didn't hit me as I fell down there, and then hauled me up. "Nice," he commented in praise. I shrugged with a smile and then everything started to go blurry. "What's happening?" I asked. "Oh great, someone's waking you up!" he said. "No," I said, "But I haven't even found Itachi yet!" and then everything went black. _

I opened my eyes and found Mikeru standing over me. "Hinata, I thought you were dead! Thank goodness!" she exclaimed while wrapping her tiny arms around my neck. I nodded and patted her back before she released me and said, "Look out the window, Hinata, it's bright and sunny!" I glanced out the window and nodded. "Yeah, beautiful day." I commented. I was actually really grateful because I didn't feel like walking around a ghost camp in dreary weather. "Were you having a bad dream?" She asked, taking a seat on my bed. I sighed and sat up. "Actually, it was half bad and half good." I said with a shrug, trying to act nonchalant. But on the inside, I was totally bummed someone would wake me up in the middle of my victory. Or, well, my half victory.

And I was even more bummed it was a camper. Because if it had been a councilor who had woke me up, I could've strangled their neck, but since it was Mikeru, I had to pretend like it was okay so I didn't hurt her feelings. Or anything else for that matter. I shook my head and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. "Were you running in you dream?" she asked. I shook my head. "I guess I was exercising a lot." I supplied. Then, I picked her up and set her on the floor. "Where's everyone else?" I asked, rising from my bed and turning off my nigh lamp. Hey, if you were having dreams like mine you'd want a night light too.

Mikeru shrugged. "Your boyfriend came in and took them all to breakfast. He said he wanted you to sleep but then I told him that was against the rules and he said I could stay with you if I kept my mouth shut so I did." I smiled. At least he had made an effort. I guess he knew I had something to take care of though I didn't really explain to him about my plan or anything.

"Okay then, let's get a shower and head off." She nodded. "I already got my shower, though. All of us did when Kiba came in to wake us up." My brows furrowed. How did Kiba know I'd need someone to wake my kids up and everything while I dealt with Itachi? Oh well, I was quite grateful. "And then while we were taking turns brushing our teeth and showering, he went into your room and closed the door. Did he wake you?" My brows rose at that. I had no idea Kiba was watching me sleep. I wonder if he laughed at how funny I looked. Did I even look funny when I slept? I blushed and shook my head. "No, he let me sleep." Then I bent down and said, "Mikeru, I really need my sleep so for this whole week I have something for you to do."She gave me a toothy smile and said, "You mean like a promotion?"

"Um," I said, "Yeah, like a promotion. I need you to wake me up every morning, okay? But you're not allowed to wake me up in the middle of the night or early in the morning unless something bad happened. And I don't mean you had a bad dream, okay?" She nodded and then turned on her heel. "Someone's at the door." She said. "I glanced up and then smiled. "Hey Sasuke," he nodded in acknowledgment and then looked down at Mikeru. "She the one who woke you up?" he asked, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. I shrugged. "Mikeru, can you, um, go grab me some clothes, please?"

Her eyes widened in excitement. "Really! I can pick out your clothes?" I nodded and then turned to Sasuke as she dug around in my suitcase. "Sasuke," I said in a low voice, "How did you get your kids to not wake you up?" He shrugged. "I told Naruto to take my kids with his to breakfast in the morning." I nodded. Damn, I should have thought of that. Though, I guess Kiba was one step ahead of me. "So, you think Sakura will wake up or did I kill her?" I whispered as to not alert Mikeru. He shrugged. "Who knows? Besides, you'll find out tonight. We're going back again and this time I have a plan to kill Itachi."

**Yup, I have to say, I think I'm back on track. I had too much fun writing this chapter! It was pretty long but so much fun to write so I was thinking of writing some more but then I realized how late it was and I had to feed the cats so… I think this chapter is comment worthy so please be my guest and comment :) **


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Maura (Hinata) and I (Tenten) went to the mall yesterday and I got tons of stuff :) plus those gummy bear headphones from hot topic ;) We also had a sleep over and she just left so I thought I'd start writing. And my mom won't let me have a hamster because we have six cats. That is soooo unfair. Okay, so, I hope all of you liked my last chapter :) I'm pretty happy with it. I just hope this one will be as good. Thank you to Echo Uchiha for always commenting no matter how lame my stories are :) **

Day two. I stared glumly out at my twelve little girls as they squealed and ran around in circles. Yeah, Anko, our other leader, was gearing up all of our kids. Gearing up! Did they fail to mention this camp was not for learning about ghosts but was a self defense class against ghosts? They sure failed to mention it to me. As if a ghost was really going to hurt you, if they even existed. Besides, wouldn't they just go right through you? And why would you need gear?

So, me and the rest of the councilors were all sitting around the phantom pit watching Anko gear up our kids. Yeah, that's what I said, phantom pit. Everyone thought it was so funny, the name phantom pit, although I didn't find it funny at all. Maybe because I've actually been to the pit of Hell. And right now, even with Tenten and Neji conversing beside me and Kiba's arm draped around my shoulder, the only thing I could think of was my mom. Sasuke had told me the game plan earlier that morning as Mikeru was fetching me some clothes.

He explained to me about the chakras and how everyone has at least one weak chakra. To kill an immortal, you're supposed to find their weakest chakra and then block the flow of chakra from that exact point, therefore turning them to dust. Sasuke also told me Itachi's weakest chakra was his third, which dealt with emotions, and was located in his abdomen. All I had to do was stop the flow of chakra there by molding it into one place in his body.

I just hoped the plan would work, though. I mean, I had no problem killing that bastard. He stole my mom from me. Hell, he had me believing she was dead for eleven years! I couldn't even remember what she looked like. Tears brimmed in my eyes but I blinked them back. I couldn't afford any attention right now. Sasuke said it was best to lay low and keep in the shadows in case Itachi showed up again.

To tell you the truth though? I don't know if I even wanted my mom to come back. I mean, I love her, I truly do, but what will happen when she does come back? Does she know about my being a mermaid and having powers? And would she help me keep it a secret? Be willing to keep all this from my dad, her beloved, and my sister, her baby?

I shook my head and sniffed. Then I felt someone rubbing my arm and glanced over at Kiba. He had seen me crying. So much for that. "What's wrong?" he asked out of the corner of his mouth. I sighed. He knew exactly what was wrong he just didn't know he knew it yet. "Nothing," I muttered, resting my elbows on my knees and then my chin in my hands. He moved his hand from my arm to my back and started to rub in circles. "Hinata, I know you like the hairs on my balls, now tell me what's wrong." My face started to flush at his statement and I lifted my face from my hands to look at him. A sly smile spread across his face as his hands reached over and started to tickle me. "Ahhh, stop!" I shrieked. "Not until you tell me what's bugging you." He compromised.

I blinked back the tears from my laughing so hard and then reached down and bit his arm. "Ow," he yelled, pulling back. I crossed my arms and looked away. "No horse play!" Anko shouted form the field. Kiba rolled his eyes. "Damn, she's such a bitch. I mean, she doesn't even belong here around these kids, she belongs in the air force where she can punch people her own size! She's too rough on them." I nodded. "Yeah, and she dresses much too inappropriately." I added in a soft voice.

Kiba glanced at me lovingly. "Hina, luv, is that what's bugging you? Do you think I'm staring at her boobs or something?" He inquired gently. I opened my mouth to say no, leave me alone, when a thought occurred to me. If I told him that this was what was bugging me, then he'd leave me alone. Plus it wouldn't be a total lie since it was sort of bugging me. I mean, her shirt was see through and her boobs were just out there in the open for everyone to see. No wonder Iruka hired her.

His personal entertainment center. I inwardly rolled my eyes at this. I nodded and said, "Yeah, kind of. I mean, look around, Kiba. Everyone's staring at them." Kiba looked hurt when I looked back at him. "Hinata," he said, scooting closer, "I would never do that. You know me, I'm loyal, I'm an Inuzuka! We Inuzuka's are loyal to our mates, you should know that. I would never even look at another girl's boobs, or legs or ass. Besides," he put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer until I was nearly sitting on his lap. Then, he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You have the only body worth looking at." He smiled against my skin and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

I smiled back as the heat rushed to my face. That was good to know and it was also very comforting. "You're right. I never should have doubted you." I said and then kissed his cheek. "Hinata," Tenten said. I glanced next to me and groaned, pulling away from Kiba.

"Yeah, what is it?" She glanced at Kiba nervously and then her gaze returned to mine. "Well," she said, wringing her hands, "I need to talk to you about something." My brows furrowed in question but I stood up none the less. I glanced back at Kiba and said, "I'll be back in a few. Watch my kids for me?" He nodded and then Tenten and I began to walk the path back to Lake Shinigami.

"So," I prompted, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my shorts. Mikeru had picked out some shorts that had blue flowers on them and a turquoise tank for me to wear today, along with my converse. Tenten sighed and said, "Last night I had a weird dream." I stopped walking, letting Tenten go on without me until she realized I had stopped and then turned back to me. "What kind of dream?" I asked, walking back over to her. She shook her head. "I don't really know how to explain it. Ino and I were,"

"Wait," I interrupted, "Ino was in your dream?" She nodded her head and then I grabbed her shoulders and shook her, asking, "Well, did you ask Ino if she had the same dream as you did?" Tenten seemed taken aback by that. "What?" I said, shaking my head for more emphasis. "I haven't seen Ino all day," Tenten explained. My hands dropped from her shoulders and I gaped at her. Hey, I couldn't help it. Had Ino gone missing or something? "What do you mean you haven't seen her?" I said slowly. I wanted to shout but I didn't. "Um," Tenten said nervously, "I just haven't seen her all day."

I narrowed my gaze and then started to walk. "Come on, we're going to find her." I shouted over my shoulder. I heard Tenten's rapid footsteps scurry behind me until she reached my side and said, "Are you coo coo bananas? We can't just leave the phantom pit and search the camp." I turned to her and said, "We already left the phantom pit."

"Point taken," she said. "Anyway, while we walk, tell me what happened in the dream." I ordered. I saw her nod from the corner of my eye. "Well, everything was red and it felt like the earth was vibrating." She explained. 'Itachi,' I thought. "So," she continued, "Ino and I were just standing there looking around when we heard this woman talking. She was mumbling or something, asking us to help find her daughter. She said that she was in trouble and that she needed to find her daughter before he killed her."

"Before he killed her daughter?" I asked. Tenten shook her head. "No, before he killed the woman." Oh my Kami; that was my mom. Itachi was going to finally kill her after all of these years of sharing a one sided love. Well, not really sharing, but still. "So, what happened next?" I inquired as we neared the phantom pit. "Well, the woman grabbed Ino's ankle and started repeating what she had said. Then, I woke up." I nodded. "Do you think the woman took Ino?" I asked.

I held out my arm to stop Tenten from going any further and surveyed the pit. "Why are we hiding behind bushes?" Tenten asked. "Because," I hissed, "We're looking to see if Ino was there and we just didn't see her. Besides, we can't let anyone see us or they'll make us stay." Tenten nodded and began to look as well. "I don't see her." She said anxiously. "Me neither." I agreed.

"Let's head back to her cabin." I suggested. "Yeah," Tenten agreed with a nod of her head, "She's probably still asleep." So we stood up and raced for the cabins. "Which one's hers?" I asked as we peered through the windows of every cabin except, of course, Tenten and mine. "That one's Kiba's." I said as Tenten started to walk to one. "Oh," she said, stopping and turning around.

I glanced over to one by the lake and then pointed. "That's hers," I said. "How do you know?" Tenten wanted to know. "Because," I said matter-of-factly, "It's decorated on the outside which is so Ino." Tenten nodded in agreement and then we skulked over to the cabin. Tenten peered into the window and then pointed, her breath fogging up the glass as she whispered, "There she is! She's asleep."

I nodded and then motioned for Tenten to follow me to the front door. As my hand hit the hot doorknob that had been sitting in the sun for too long, I heard some leaves crunching behind us. I put a finger over my lips and then looked over my shoulder and into the trees where it was supposedly coming from.

"Hinata," I heard a soft yet high pitched voice say. I peered through the trees and recognized the little girl standing there as Mikeru. "Mikeru," I said with my hands on my hips, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with the rest of the campers gearing up."

"It's not my fault." She said in a petrified voice that sent chills down my spine. "Mikeru, honey, you're jot in trouble. Just come on out and you can help Tenten and I with an errand."

"I can't." she said in lower voice. I glanced at Tenten who looked just as confused as I did. "Why not?" I demanded in a stern voice. I heard her whimpering and then immediately my heart felt heavy. "No, Mikeru, it's okay. Just come on out. I'm not mad-I swear." I stepped closer and held my hand out for her to take but was taken back as I heard her snarl. Then, her hand reached out, sharpened claws sticking out of her fingers, and she grabbed my wrist, yanking me closer. I screamed as her nails dug into my flesh.

"Tenten," I shouted in agony. Tenten reached out and grabbed my other hand, pulling hard. Mikeru let go and Tenten and I fell to the floor with a thud. "Shit," Tenten said, grabbing my hand and examining it. "You can't go in there." I heard Mikeru say in a threatening voice. I helped Tenten to her feet, as well as myself, and then peered through the thick foliage. "That's not Mikeru," I said under my breath to Tenten, "I think Itachi put a spell on her or something."

Tenten shook her head. "That's insane." She retorted. "Look, my friend is in there and she needs me so back off Itachi." Mikeru was quiet for a moment and I thought I had her until I realized she had me. In a flash, Mikeru was behind Tenten and I. She grabbed Tenten by one of her buns and then slammed her to the ground before pulling on my hair as well. We hit the floor with a thud and then Mikeru took some rope and began to tie us up.

I wriggled in her hold but still couldn't seem to find the strength to beat her-a twelve year old girl. Yeah, that's right, twelve. I had lied to my father and told him they were all younger than Hanabi just to save her ass from going to this camp. And Kami was I happy I did. If she had gotten hurt here, I swear, I'd never forgive myself.

Tears brimmed in my eyes and I blinked them back, thinking back to earlier this morning. I'd really miss Kiba but maybe Kami would let him visit me in the spirit world. But my thoughts were interrupted as the ropes fell off of me. I glanced at Tenten, only to find her feet. She had ripped out of the ropes and was now slamming Mikeru against a tree. "Tenten," I called franticly while standing up and tossing the ropes aside, "Don't hurt her! It's Mikeru, just Itachi controlling her." She loosened her grip and then said, "Itachi, let Mikeru go." There was a laugh that I recognized as Itachi's. "Very good," Itachi said, appearing beside me. "What the fuck!" I exclaimed. "It's not really me," he explained, "It's just an illusion. But I have something to tell you, which is why I lured you here."

"You didn't lure me here, I came here on my own to find Ino." I protested. He shook his head and said, "Listen to me, darling. You're friend, Ino, is trapped in the spirit world, along with your mother. And you can't save her unless you defeat me like you had promised. You've blown me off for the past week and a half, Hinata."

"So, you mean, you didn't know I was there last night?" I asked, my brows furrowing. "Sorry," Itachi said in a nonchalant voice, "I had an errand to run." I narrowed my gaze and then glanced at Tenten who now held an unconscious Mikeru. "I want to make a deal." I said. Itachi crossed his arms, a smirk playing out on his face. "We already made a deal, hun. If you can't keep on promise then you can't-"

"Stop talking shit, this is real." I said. Itachi stopped talking and smiled. "And what is your new deal?" he asked. I took in a breath and said, "You free Sasuke, Ino and my mom." He pondered and then said, "And what do I get out of this?" I licked my lips. "If you win then Ino, Tenten and I will all become Monos." I nodded to confirm it and could see Tenten gaping out of the corner of my eye.

"Fine," Itachi said after a little while. "That gives me an excise to get rid of Sakura and Karin. They've been driving me over the wall lately." I rolled my eyes and asked, "Is Sakura still alive by any chance?" He peered down at me and then said slowly, "Yes, she is." Then his mood changed and he muttered, "Too damn bad, though."

What an odd ball. "Okay,' he said, snapping his fingers, "I'll see you tonight, Hinata. Make sure you look nice and pretty for me. I don't think it fair that Kiba keeps you all to himself." Then, he began to dissolve into nothing. "Oh," he said, "And you might want to get that checked out before the poison reaches any of your major chakra points." He winked and then was off. Poison? "Poison," I shouted, looking down at my hand frantically. "Okay," Tenten said, "Let's get you to the camp nurse along with Mikeru."

"What on Earth did you do?" The nurse asked, sticking a needle into my arms and drawing out the poison. "Um," I said, racking my brain for an excuse, "A snake bit me." The nurse looked at me oddly. "A snake did that?" she asked, referring to the scratch mars and torn off skin. You could almost see my bones. I shook my head. It was obvious she wasn't buying the snake story. "No, really, a snake bit me but I, um, accidentally got my hand stuck in a blender."

The nurse looked startled. More like afraid, really. Of me, that is. "And her?" she asked, motioning to Mikeru. "Um, she fainted when she saw the snake." I lied. She nodded, fully believing that one since it did seem logical. She finished off and then left the room, leaving Mikeru and I alone. Until Kiba walked in, however. Okay he didn't walk exactly. He sort of rushed in, tripped on a cord, and fell into my awaiting arms. Yeah, cheesy, I know.

"Do not tell me that was a blender because I know it wasn't." he said before I could even open my mouth. I giggled and then explained everything, keeping my eye on Mikeru in case she woke up. "So," Kiba said, examining my bandaged hand, "You're going to do it? Tonight?" I shrugged. I had to. I mean, I couldn't let Itachi hurt anyone else. "Yeah, I'm going to do it tonight." I said. Kiba nodded and then said, "Well, in that case, I love you more than life itself." And then he kissed me. 

**I'm not doing so well, am I? Okay then, please comment even though it wasn't comment worthy….sniff… And I think I might, repeat, might do my next story, Let it Rock, as first person-first person being Tenten. Okay, Ja ne! **


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Yeah, so I'm in a really bad mood and when I cry it stirs up my emotions and I tend to write better so… Maybe I should cry more often? So, my friend and I were swimming and she asked me what a BJ was and my mom shouted out the window, "Time to come in." I didn't know that she had heard but then she called one of her friends and gossiped about my friend and then my friend called me and told me about what my mom did. She said that people are thinking badly about her now and it ruined her rep. so she's mad at me. So, I told my mom if she didn't stop gossiping then something would hit her hard and she'd pay for gossiping about people when I told her not to…Yeah, over board much? But, she said she hadn't gossiped to the person my friend told me she told so I plan to hack into her email account and see if she really did… Wow, I like how you don't really care and I'm saying all of this… Okay, let's start the story... **

Yeah, I forgot one little thing when Tenten and I had returned to the phantom pit. I, of course, didn't get in trouble since I had a pass from the nurse but then Iruka realized someone was missing from the group. Ino. And I knew that they'd either raid her cabin and try to wake her, which would not turn out too well, or they'd send a search party and go overboard with this.

"Calm down," I said to Iruka, placing my hands on his chest, trying to keep him from having a heart attack as he hyperventilated. "One of the councilors is missing." He breathed. I shook my head. "No," I said, trying to come up with something fast, "She's, um, in the nurse's office. I think she tripped and hurt her head so she won't be able to wake up for a while now." Then, I glanced at Tenten and motioned with my head for her to go get Ino to the nurse before Iruka arrived and saw I was lying.

He nodded. "Ok, did you see her in there when you went to um," He scrutinized my bandaged hand, "Bandage whatever had happened to you-what did happen?" He shook his head in bewilderment. "Um, blender." I muttered before patting his chest and jogging over to Kiba.

Kiba took me in his arms and then whispered, "So, you sure Ino will wake up tomorrow? I mean," he pulled away to look at my face, "What will happen if you don't defeat him? You, Ino and possibly Sasuke won't be able to wake up. Then we'll have a real problem on our hands." I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't _believe_ you don't trust me with this. How could you doubt me? I mean, all of your negative thoughts are sort of putting me on edge which isn't helping much."

"I just," he looked around nervously, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Tears brimmed in my eyes and I pulled him in for another hug. Then, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and I pulled it out. "Hello," I answered. "Hinata," Tenten breathed, "I can't lift her. She's way too heavy. Did Iruka leave yet because I'm going to need some help here. And a diversion."

"I'll send someone over." I said before hanging up. "Um, Kiba?" I said, looking up at him innocently. His eyebrows rose in question and I sighed. "Yeah, go help Tenten carry Ino to the nurse." Kiba rolled his eyes and then jogged off in the direction of the cabins. I glanced over at Iruka and paled as he flipped open his phone and began to dial. 'Probably for the nurse,' I mused. I bit my bottom lip and then tapped my leg with my index finger, trying to think of a diversion.

'Well, I'm going to have to get that phone out of his hands,' I thought with remorse. With a sigh, I snuck up behind him and then grabbed the phone, throwing it into the phantom pit and then dashing into the trees. Iruka stared at his empty hand and then turned around, searching wildly for the attacker. I snickered behind the bushes. That was actually kind of fun. I can see why people are so rebellious, though if I get caught I'm definitely never doing anything like that ever again.

Iruka cursed, to my surprise, and then made his way to his phone. "Damnit," I heard him shout over all of the commotion. Everyone ceased their conversations and turned to stare wide-eyed at Iruka. "What," he shouted, "My phone is in pieces!" Everyone shared looks and then started murmuring. I smirked, feeling only a bit guilty, and then made my way over to the nurse.

"Hey," I said casually as I walked through the doors. The nurse did a double take and then rolled her eyes, muttering, "Not her again." I shot her a glare and then made my way toward Ino. "Did you distract him?" Tenten wanted to know, even though it was pretty obvious since he wasn't here yet. "Um, yeah," I said, "I kind of shattered his phone." Everyone gaped but I just shrugged in return.

Then, to my disappointment, Iruka came in. Though, that wasn't why I was disappointed. It was who was with him that really frustrated me. Anko, with all the heat outside causing her to shrug off her jacket and leave it at the phantom pit, strode in right next to him, walking rather assertively, her nose high in the air.

"If she holds her head any higher she'll walk into a wall." Tenten muttered to Kiba and I. I stifled my laughed with a cough and then moved out of the way as Iruka and Anko inspected Ino. "She fell down, you say?" Anko asked, seeming kind of pissed. What was wrong with her? Although, she did normally seem pissed off unless she was picking on someone, which almost always brought her mood up.

The nurse's eyebrows knit together as she glanced at Tenten who seemed a bit pale, even with the spray tanning her cheeks. She started to wring her hands and glance at me nervously. Oh, don't tell me she told them a different story. She was right there when I told Iruka my excuse. "No, this young lady over here told me that she fainted from the heat." Iruka eyed me suspiciously but I just shrugged.

"Yeah," Kiba chimed in nonchalantly, "She only drinks certain water-she's very picky. She was walking down the steps at the same time she fainted." I stared at him in praise. Leave it to the most wonderful boyfriend in the world to lie for me-and make it believable too. I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I forgot to mention that that was the reason she fell." Iruka seemed to believe Kiba's explanation and then went back to examining Ino.

"So," he said to Anko, "What do you think we should do?" I sweat dropped. Wasn't he the owner of the camp? He should be making the decisions, not getting his tease of an assistant to make up his mind for him.

Anko bit her tongue. "I think all the girl needs is a good shaking-she'll wake up if we shake her hard enough." Tenten and I shared a worried look as Iruka considered her words. "Um," I said, ducking under their arms to block them from Ino, "You can't do that." Anko scrutinized me, more like scrutinizing my boobs, and then demanded with narrowed eyes, "Why the Hell not?"

"Because," I said, my eyes darting between the two, "You could damage her, um, head by doing that." They seemed to not believe me so Kiba stepped in and said, "You're not supposed to shake someone when they're unconscious. It triggers something in their brains and then they can't function normally."

"Yeah," I said with a nod of my head. "Just what I said." I glanced over at the nurse who was watching me intensely. Of course she knew we were lying but was she going to rat us out? We already knew she didn't like me because I'm a liar. Then, Tenten screamed in pain and fell to the floor. "Oh, my leg!" The nurse got up suddenly and sat her down on one of the beds. I gave her a peculiar look and she just winked. Ah, diversion.

Iruka shook his head. "This is too much for me." Then, Anko held him in a headlock, his head now stuffed in her breasts. "Don't worry, babe, let's go back to the cabin." I almost gagged. I didn't know they shared a cabin. That was way too gross. The bridge of Iruka's nose began to turn a shade of crimson, much like how my skin used to turn, and then eyed her breasts, swallowing and then saying in a hoarse voice, "Sure, babe."

Kiba, Tenten, the nurse and I all stared after them in disgust as they left the room. I shuddered and Kiba took me in his arms. "I think we should get back to the kids." Kiba said. I nodded. "Who's going to look after Ino's kids?" Tenten wanted to know. Kiba and I exchanged a look and then I sighed. "I guess I will." Kiba patted my head and then gave the nurse and Tenten a wave as we exited through the doors. "Um," I could hear Tenten say as we walked down the hall, "I think I'm better now. Probability just a charley horse." I chuckled and then strode out of the building with Kiba's arm draped around my shoulders.

"Shut the freak up!" I shouted as twenty four little girls ran around my cabin screaming. Michiko put her hands on her hips and said, "You're a snotty, hypocritical girl with huge mounds of fat on your chest!" I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, you'll want these more than anything when you're my age." I retorted. "Now," I said, raising my voice, "Everyone hush, Mikeru is trying to recover." All eyes landed on Mikeru who started to blush. "Actually," Mikeru said softly, "I want to talk to you about something." I nodded and then glanced at all of the little girls who were watching us.

With a sigh, I said, "Carry on." And the screaming started up again. I kneeled down by her bed and then asked, ""What did you want to talk about?" She glanced around nervously and then whispered, "Who was that creepy guy who knocked me out?" My brows knitted together and my breath hitched. "Um," I said, looking over my shoulder, "I, um, he was, uh." I was at a loss for words.

What was I supposed to tell her? He was the devil and I'm supposed to kill him. By the way, I'm a mermaid and he can shoot fire out of his mouth. I inwardly rolled my eyes and then grabbed her by the elbows, pulling her into me and picking her up so we could talk in privacy in my room.

"Look," I said as I set her on my bed, "He was an angry neighbor of mine. We, um, don't like each other so he decided to hurt you." Her brows merged together in confusion. "I don't get it. He told me that he was your dad." I gaped and realized that I was beginning to sweat. "Um," I said, fidgeting. "He's not my dad." I turned to the door in surprise as it opened. Sasuke stood there with a grim expression. "He's not your dad, but he is hers." He said and pointed toward Mikeru. I gaped and then glanced at Mikeru who was glaring at him. "He's not my dad," she said, standing up and making her way toward Sasuke angrily, "I have a nice daddy at home."

I shook my head. "Yeah, Sasuke, she has a nice daddy at home_. Now leave_." He shook his head and tossed an envelope at me. Mikeru glanced at me and then glared up at Sasuke. She was really short for her age which is why I carried her all the time. Her head came up to Sasuke's torso, even as she stood on tip toes. "Mikeru," I warned.

I flipped through the files and then gasped. "Mikeru was adopted by a man named Sachiko." She nodded and said, "Yeah, that's my dad."

"Oh my Kami. The records say her real parents died at a camp. The parent's names were Itachi Uchiha and Haruka Hyuga." Sasuke nodded and I swallowed, my voice feeling dry. "That means," I said, "All three of us are related." Sasuke shook his head. "That's not all it means." I inhaled sharply but the air didn't seem to satisfy as I kept trying to gasp for breath but not finding any. Then, the records fell out of my hands and fluttered around my body as I collapsed to the floor.

'_Hinata,' someone whispered across my mind. I blinked a few times and then looked around. "Hinata," the voice said again, though this time with her voice and not her mind. "Mom," I muttered, a bit dazed. "Where are we?" I asked. Then, I sat up, with the help of my elbows, and looked around frantically. "Where's Ino?" I wanted to know. _

"_She's fine," she said softly. Her voice was like music to my ears. So soft and tantalizing, reminding me of the days where she'd sing me to sleep. "I don't have much time. I was able to escape only for a while though. Now, I need you to tell me something,"_

"_No," I interrupted, "I need you to tell me something." She nodded. "Okay, anything." I swallowed and, with hot tears blurring my vision, I said, "Why did you cheat on dad with Itachi?" My mom sighed with remorse. "That was what I wanted to ask you. It seems you've found out. I can explain everything." I nodded. "Well, let's hear it" I demanded. She nodded and touched my arm gently. Then, images ran through my mind. _

_It was of her and dad, fighting. My mom ran out crying and then bumped into Itachi who took her home and then they made love. The next image showed her and my dad making up and him proposing. Then, in my toddler form, I ran up and gave my mom and hug and a huge smile. It seems that she and my dad had me before they had gotten married. _

_The next image showed her and Itachi talking about the baby. Then, it showed them at the hospital, my father supposedly not knowing about any of it, and her having Mikeru. Itachi took the baby and my mom had Hanabi a year later. Then, it showed her brutal murder. _

_I blinked and realized tears were cascading down my cheeks. "So," I said, feeling hotter than I was a moment again, "You cheated on dad with Itachi, had a baby, hid it from dad, and then got yourself killed while trying to explain to Itachi you didn't like him like that-it was a one nightstand." She nodded solemnly. "Does dad know?" I inquired. She nodded. "It was sent to him the day they declared me "dead". I don't know if he's forgiven me or not but-"her voice cracked and she ended her sentence there. _

_I nodded and the held up a hand. "Tonight," I said, "I'm going to free you, Ino and Sasuke." My mom nodded, tears pooling in her lavender eyes as she pulled me in for a hug."I need to go now," she whispered, kissing my cheek, "I'll see you soon." I nodded and she pulled away. "I love you." She said, picking her sun glasses up from the grass and placing them on her nose. "I love you more." I said before everything went black. _

When I woke up, everyone was surrounding my bed. Well, everyone but Ino. Kiba was holding my hand, wiping my tears away with the pad of his thumb, as Tenten pushed my bangs out of my eyes. "Hinata," she said, "Oh, Kami, I was so worried." Then, she threw her arms around me and whispered, "What happened?" I swallowed and searched the faces that surrounded my bed.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto were all looking down at me with worried expressions. I glanced over by the nurse's desk to find it empty. "Don't worry," Shikamaru said, "It's only us. There are no outsiders except Naruto but…" he shrugged. I nodded and then, as Tenten released me, began to explain.

"Wow, your mom was a diva…" Naruto commented when I was finished. I glared at him and then with my foot, kicked him where the sun don't shine, watching with satisfaction as he hit the floor with a grunt. "Diva," Neji said confusedly. Kiba rolled his eyes. "A dive is the female version of a hustler." Kiba sang. We all sent him an odd look and he shrugged.

I sighed and Kiba pulled me in for a hug. "I'm so sorry." He murmured. I nodded and then said, "Yeah, well, I have a date with destiny and it isn't going to end with a kiss."

**Oh yeah! Now we all know that whole story. It's all up to Hinata to defeat Itachi and everything will be right with the world! Thanks for reading and PLEASE COMMENT! **


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Yeah, so, I'm really eager to finish this and start my new story and start the new one. Yay for me but boo for you :( My performing arts story will be next, then I might write another one with this one idea that happened to me but I don't know it maybe I should save that for an actually book I'll publish… Disclaimers for quotes I used: The one about time is by ****William Faulkner, The one about pleasure in the job is by Aristotle.** **Okay, here we go.**

Kiba held me in his arms, his lips resting on the top of my hair. I could feel him breathe down on me, taking in my scent. The last time he'll be able to for a while. I knew this was a risk, and that this might take more than just one night to finish the battle, but I knew I could count on Kiba to make an excuse for me. And for Sasuke, too.

"I love you," he whispered. I smiled as a few tears began to roll down my cheek. "I love you more." I breathed. I could feel his lips form a smile against my scalp. "I love you most." He said, leaning back so he could see my face. I looked up at him with glazed-over eyes as the pad of his thumb wiped away my tears. I knew I could count on him to clean up the mess-no matter how muddled.

"Hinata," I heard Sasuke say from behind me. I sniffed and then nuzzled my head into his chest. I could hear Kiba sigh and then rest his hands on my hips. "Kick ass, Hinata. I don't want to stay a virgin my whole life." My eyes widened at his statement. "You're my mate-my soulmate to be exact. There will never be another one, so win-for me." I nodded and leaned my head into his chest even further. "You should go now." He said, his voice barely audible.

I took a shaky breath and then released him. I turned around and then stopped in mid turn, twisting back around and standing on tip toes. Kiba smiled and then leaned down, pushing my shoulders down until my feet were flat on the floor. His lips hovered over mine and then he whispered, "I'll come to you." And then he closed the space between us.

And this kiss was like no other. Not because his breath tasted minty, it actually tasted like beef, not because he was feeling me up and not because his tongue was down my throat. It was passionate, more passionate than ever, because we both knew I had a fifty percent chance of not coming back.

We broke the kiss and then he licked his lips and I could tell he was savoring my taste. I was mirroring his actions, knowing I would miss that if that's what it came down to. I heard someone clear their throat and was surprised that when I turned around, it wasn't Sasuke who had done it, but it was Mikeru. She stepped closer and then said in gentle, alluring voice, "Don't be too long…big sister."

My breath caught in my throat and new, hot tears began to cascade down my cheeks. "I'll miss you, Mikeru." I said, leaning down to embrace her in a tight hug. She sniffed and I could feel little drops of water falling on my shoulder. "Don't cry, baby. I'll be back." I coaxed. "Sweet dreams," she said, just before Sasuke grabbed my hand and lead me to the bed room.

I thought a lot about what Mikeru had said. Sweet dreams. She knew everything, we had told her because we thought it would be the right thing to do, and yet she told me to have sweet dreams. How could fighting for my life be sweet? Unless she knew something I didn't. Or maybe she knew, deep down, that my reuniting with my mother would be sweet. Although, it was her mother as well. I wished I could bring Mikeru with me and keep her in a safe spot, but that wouldn't be possible or fair for her.

"Are you ready?" I heard Sasuke ask me. I blinked and then nodded. "Good. Let's get you to sleep, then." I could feel his arms as he laid me down onto the bed. I didn't see why I couldn't have gotten on the bed myself. But I realized why when I tried to move my arm but couldn't. "What did you do to me?" I asked, beginning to panic. What if Sasuke really was still one of them and this was all a trap?

"I drugged you so you could get to sleep faster." He explained. Relief flooded through me and then I felt his cold hands on my cheek. "Hinata, I'll meet you there. Remember, don't do anything rash." Then, I closed my eyes and all was black.

_My hands felt around me and to my surprise, I hadn't landed on the grass. My brows furrowed to together as I contemplated where I was. Then, I gasped for breath but found none. My head felt heavy but I lifted it none the less. My whole body felt pretty heavy to tell you the truth. I wondered if maybe I was in a genjutsu or something but no, I wasn't. _

_Instead, I had landed in the river that sparkles and gleams in the sun-the sun that never moves from its spot. My head emerged from the silky water and I finally caught my breath. I rose to my feet, water dripping from my form and plummeting back into the river, and then stepped out. My clothes clung to my form but I didn't care. All I cared about was where Sasuke was. _

_My eyes darted between the Hell House and the Holy House. Okay, so I had forgotten what I had named the Holy House last time I was here but I think that name fit it better. Something was drawing me to the Holy House but I knew my objective was the Hell House._

_I bit my bottom lip, contemplating which house I should visit. That is, until someone interrupted me. "Well," I heard someone's bitter sweet voice sing, "Look what we have here." I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Karin?" I wanted to know. I was so not in the mood for Karin right now. She was just hindering my plan. I didn't have time to deal with her. "__Clocks slay_ _time... time is dead as long as it is being clicked off by little wheels; only when the clock stops does time come to life."_

_My brows furrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?" I inquired. "It means," She said, resting her hands on her hips and leaning forward, "That there is no time here in the spirit world. So, really, you have as much time as you want to deal with me." I shook my head._

"_That makes no sense," I retorted, "Because how much time I spend here is how much time I'm away from home." She shook her head. "Time does not exist here!" she said, "You may be gone an hour there, but that doesn't mean you're here for an hour." Okay, now I was really confused. "Are you trying to trick me or something?" I inquired. She shook her head. "Just merely correcting you is all."_

"_Right," I said, looking around anxiously. "You're not going anywhere." She said. "And who's going to stop me?" I wanted to know because it sure wasn't going to be her. She smirked and then a ball of fire appeared in her hand. I stepped back out of shock and then gritted my teeth. This was just ridiculous. Did she not see the river right next to us? I mean, water beats fire any day. Then, in a flash, the fire grew about three feet taller, the flames licking her palm. She smirked at my shocked expression. _

"_Look," I said, "I have somewhere to be, so could you just like wait for me or something? I promise to kick your ass as soon as I'm done kicking Itachi's."_

"_I'm afraid that's not going to happen." She said before lowering her hand and then flicking her wrist. The four foot flame, now taking the shape of a katana, pierced through the still air and right toward me. I jumped to the side and rolled down the tiny hill and into the river again. I sputtered and spit water out of my mouth before shooting a glare at Karin. _

"_I don't want to fight you, Karin. I actually think you and I could be good friends once you're not a Mono anymore. I don't like fighting so-" _

"_Pleasure in the job puts perfection in the work." She interrupted. I sighed. Okay then. I stood up and then molded the water into four shuriken. "Drink this," I said, throwing the four shuriken at her. But, to my disappointment, she just stood there, arms crossed, smirk playing out on her lips, as the shuriken hit her and merely splashed her legs with water. _

"_Sorry, hun, but water doesn't do anything but heal. Fire," she caressed her blade with the other hand, "Can burn, blister, pierce, _kill_." I swallowed and then glanced around. Where the Hell was Sasuke?_

"What do you think is happening in there?" Kiba asked crouching over Hinata's quiescent form. Tenten shrugged. "It looks like she's sweating." She commented. Kiba nodded and wiped it away. "But then again," she said, turning to Sasuke, "What about him? He looks like he's not having a very fun time either." Kiba nodded.

"I know I wouldn't be." He said. Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Should we wake him?" Kiba asked. "No," Tenten said, "You aren't supposed to wake them." Kiba sighed. "I just wish there was some way I could help. I mean, why does Sasuke get to go in there? I want to save Hinata, make sure she's okay. Instead, it's Sasuke and I bet he isn't even doing a good job." Tenten shook her head.

"Look Kiba," Tenten said, "I know it hurts but just think-when Hinata get back, she'll probably be so happy she won that she'll let you feel her up or something." Kiba shot her a glare and then shook his head. "What do you think I am?" Kiba demanded. Tenten shrugged sheepishly and then glanced at Sasuke in fret. 'I wonder if they're doing okay.' She thought.

_Sasuke struggled to get out of the ropes but to no avail. "Sasuke, it's no use." Ino said tiredly. "I've been tied up like this all day! Give it a rest." Sasuke shook his head. "No, Hinata's in trouble. She can't fight Itachi without my aid." Ino stifled a sigh and then glanced at Haruka. "You okay Miss. H?" she asked. Haruka nodded and glanced worriedly at Sasuke. "Sasuke, dear, please stop. You can't get out of these binds-they're made of a special chakra." He still persisted though. "I'm sure Hinata will win. She promised." Haruka murmured, though she didn't seem to believe it herself. _

_I breathed rapidly, avoiding all of the balls of flames that I could. Every now and then I'd even mold some water to use as a shield, but the fire would pierce right through it and slash me. I had cuts and burns all over me. How come Karin was stronger than Sakura? Sakura couldn't even look at me she was that bad._

"_Ready to give up? Because if you do then I guarantee you can go to paradise-your little Heaven." I shook my head, persistent on defeating her once and for all. Then, I remembered some of the martial arts moves that Neji had taught me back when we were kids. I breathed in deeply and then sprinted up the hill and right to Karin. I took my fist and then flicked my wrist, making sure to hit her head with the top of it. _

_But, she raised her arm and blocked it. Then, I did a push kick and she fell to the floor with a thud. "Ow," she muttered while getting back up. I smirked and then, right as she got back on her feet, round housed her. She stumbled but kept her feet on the ground. "Oh, I see, since your little water tricks aren't working you think you can get back at me by beating me up?" I nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." I said. _

_Then, she smiled, showing her teeth, and then grabbed my wrist. I gritted my teeth as her nails dug into my flesh. Then, I raised my elbow high in the air, punched downward and then lifted my elbow back up to where it smashed into her chin, causing her to fall back. I heard her curse and then watched as she rubbed her jaw. "Damn, that hurt." He complained. "Well this isn't ballet." I retorted. _

_She narrowed her eyes and then flung one of her fists at my head which I blocked. Then, she lifted her knee to my stomach but I blocked that with my knee as well. Another foul word escaped her lips and she threw another punch which I, once again, blocked. "Ready to give up?" I asked, "Because if you do, I can guarantee you'll be burning in your little Hell." She shot a glare at me and then, along with her glare, shot another fire ball at me. _

_I moved out of the way but it still seemed to make contact with the side of my stomach. I yelped in pain and held my stomach protectively. I was doubled over, trying to stop the burning pain, when I got an idea. I glanced up at Karin who was watching me with keen eyes. Then, I glanced down at the river and then raced toward it, ignoring Karin's footstep behind me. Very close behind me. Then, the next thing I knew, Karin had lunged and we were rolling down the hill, slapping each other like cheerleaders in a cat fight. _

_We both plunged into the river and the burning ceased. Relief flooded through me as the water eased my pain, but then my head emerged from the water and Karin was right there, waiting. I shrieked in surprise and then fell back. And as my body fell back into the water and I was engulfed in coolness, my memory shot back to when Sasuke taught me about the chakras. I smiled from under water. I knew how to beat her. _

_Sasuke, Ino and Haruka all shared a look. "What was that?" Sasuke asked slowly. "That was Hinata." Ino answered. "Oh my Kami." Haruka murmured. "Look," Ino said, looking out the window that was next to her. "We can't," Sasuke said bitterly, "We're tied up." Ino rolled her eyes. "Someone's PMSing." She muttered._

"_What do you see?' Haruka asked. "I see Hinata!" Ino said, a smile lighting up her face. "And she's fighting Karin in the river." Sasuke and Haruka shared a look and then Sasuke began to struggle once again. _

"_Hey Karin," I said, emerging from the water. Her brows rose but she didn't move from her crouching position, ready to pounce. "Want a science lesson?" I asked. Her brows merged together and I smirked. "Ever heard of chakra?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "Well, we all know about chakra, moron." She retorted. I nodded. "Yeah, and what would you say is your weakest one?" She narrowed her gaze and kept her eyes locked with mine as she tried to determine what I was going after._

"_I don't know." She said slowly. "Well I do," I said, "In fact, it's your sixth chakra, the third eye chakra." Her gaze narrowed even further. "Because you're blind to everything except Sasuke." I explained. _

"_And what does this have to do with anything?" she asked. I smirked at her naivety. "A mind all logic is like a knife all blade. It makes the hand bleed that uses it." Then, I took two fingers and jammed them right in her third eye. She staggered back and then began to cough. "You-you did this! I would've beaten you if it weren't for your stupid lack of," she coughed up blood and then spit it out, "INTELLIGENCE!" Yeah, I didn't really get what that meant, but I decided to be a jerk and ruin her last few seconds of life by saying, " People may fail many times, but they become failures only when they begin to blame someone else." And then she turned to ashes and they dissolved in the river. _

**I'll admit, I think that chapter sucked, but I think the idea and plot was pretty good there… thank you to random person for commenting! I feel better now about writing. Well, not after this chapter, but still. ;) have a good day :) **


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys :) so like, I'm in a really good mood because soul mate of silence is back and because someone at my church keeps telling me they love me and is being really nice to me :))))) ** **So, as we all know, I've been having those dreams and they're pretty weird so I'm going to write another story about all of my dreams and stuff but it will probably not be a Naruto fanfic. I'll post it on in case anyone wants to read it. My pen name is Taiga fantasy. Okay, let's get started **

"Kiba," Tenten said idly. Kiba opened his eyes and then stifled a yawn. "What," he managed to croak out in his weary state. "Don't fall asleep. We have to be awake in case something happens." Kiba nodded and closed his eyes again. "No, Kiba," Tenten yelled, hitting him upside the head. "Stop, I'm just taking a tiny nap." Tenten rolled her eyes and shifted to a more comfortable position in her seat. 'This is going to be one Hell of a night.' Tenten thought to herself, looking out the window to see the stars shining brightly. 'Kami, please let Hinata win.'

Naruto's eye brow twitched as one of the girls petted his cheek. "Shikamaru," Naruto moaned. Shikamaru turned over in his sleep and threw a pillow at Naruto. "I'm not looking after those brats." He mumbled. "They're yours too!" Naruto exclaimed. "No," Shikamaru said, his voice muffled by his pillow, "They're yours, mine, Hinata's, Kiba's, Tenten's, and Sasuke's." Naruto groaned again. "Would you stop?" Naruto shouted at the girl. "You're a kitty!" The girl exclaimed. Naruto groaned once more as one of the boys ran up behind him and jumped on his back. "Why couldn't Ino take Hinata's kids?" Naruto wanted to know. Shikamaru just made a noise in his sleep and turned over again. 'Bastard,' Naruto thought while glaring daggers at Shikamaru.

_I waded through the water until I reached the edge and climbed out. I couldn't believe I had killed Karin. I mean, yeah, she was a Mono and she was really annoying, but still. Killing is wrong and the only person I should be killing is Itachi._

_As I morally lectured myself, I heard a noise that was coming from the Hell House. It sounded somewhat like thumping. I looked up but couldn't make out anything from inside for the windows were tinted. I narrowed my gaze and continued toward to the Hell House. My urge to go into the Holy House had disappeared as I was fighting Karin. _

_Though I couldn't help but wonder what that strange urge was. Maybe Kami had wanted to talk to me or something before my life changing battle with Itachi. Well, too late for that. _

_I rested my hand on the cool metal of the doorknob and studied to cracks in the door. The door that was separating me from my fate. I took a deep breath and then twisted the knob. As I peered in, I got this strange feeling. Like someone was watching me. Or something. _

_I shrugged it off and stepped in, my bare feet burning from the contact with the floor. Had the floor always been this hot? No, I guess it hadn't been. At least, not until I had obliterated the staircase and all the spirits ran free from their encasement in the pit of Hell. And that's when it hit me. Those spirits were still running free. And they were the ones who were watching me. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of one of them stealing my body. I would be trapped in hell forever until I stole someone else's body and made a run for it. _

_I took another cautious step forward, watching my surroundings keenly. Could you actually see the spirits or were they invisible? Oh well, that didn't matter now. I started toward the dismantled staircase and then sighed. If Ino and my mom were trapped up there, how would I rescue them? I had broken the stairs. An idea came to me as I studied what was left of the stairs. _

_There were some jagged pieces of boards left. Maybe, just maybe, I could climb up them, kind of like mountain climbing. I bit my bottom lip as I contemplated how exactly that would work. Then, a cold breeze wrapped around me and I could feel someone's presence beside me. "Who's there?" I croaked out. _

"_You're a smart girl," I heard someone say, "But you forgot one thing." I shuddered at the sound of the voice. That voice was Karin's. "Do you know what your mistake was?" she asked. I swallowed. I could hear her faint snickering from beside me. "You forgot that once you killed me, I'd be able to take your body from you and switch places-stealing your life." My knees buckled at the sound of her shrill voice. _

_I opened my mouth to protest, say anything I could, when there was a crashing sound from the other side of the room. "Karin," the voice said in a threatening tone. A cold sweat began to break out on my forehead and my hands felt a bit clammy. "You," I heard Karin say in disgust. _

"_You knew I wanted her-how could you?" they said. My eyes darted between the other side of the room to beside me. "Want me?" I croaked, my voice hoarse. "You killed me," the voice said. I swallowed the lump in my throat and opened my mouth but no words came out. _

"_That's right," they said, "You drowned me." My heart stopped and then plummeted right into my stomach. "Sakura," I whispered._

"_Stay away," Karin shouted, "She's mine now!" Tears began to pool in my eyes and fall to the floor where they'd splatter and steam would rise. Then, Karin's presence vanished and I heard another crash. "Stay back-she's mine!" I heard Karin shout. "No, I called dibs on her first!" Sakura retorted. I could hear a snarling sound and then a whimper. I backed away until my back hit the wall. They were fighting over me, over my body-my life!_

_Then, my senses came back to me and I twisted around, grabbing hold of one of the broken boards and hoisting myself up. I panted as I made my way up the towering wall. I looked down beneath me and then shuddered. I could see two swirling winds of dust, one pink and one magenta. I swallowed and blinked back the tears before grabbing the next ledge I could reach. Then, the ledge my foot was resting on broke and a scream escaped my lips._

_Kari and Sakura stopped fighting and I could tell they were both looking up at me. 'Shit,' I thought, grabbing another ledge and pulling. My leg kicked frantically as both Karin and Sakura's presence drifted closer. I whimpered and then dug my bare foot into the side of the wall, pushing downward. My body lifted and I grabbed the next ledge._

_Relief flooded through me as the top of the stairs emerged. I grabbed the ledge and then pulled, thinking without a doubt that I'd make it, until I felt something prickly on one of my feet. It began to pull me down and I yelped out of instinct. Then, I felt another prickly feeling on my other leg. _

'_No,' I screamed in my head as I kicked both of them off of me. I could hear them cursing from the first floor. Then, I pulled and swung my leg over the side. I sighed and then stood up, brushing myself off. I glanced around the halls and then whispered, "Ino, mom," No one responded so I tried again. I could hear the thumping again. _

_I made my way toward the door that the thumping was coming from and then opened it slowly. There, strapped to the wall, was Ino, my mom and, to my surprise, Sasuke. "Sasuke," I said. He looked at me in relief and then sad, "Hinata, you defeated Itachi on your own?" My brows merged together and I shook my head. "No, but I did manage to kill Sakura and Karin who's sprits are now fighting over my body downstairs." _

_Ino gaped and tears began to stream down my mom's face. "Damn," I said, staring to untie Sasuke, "What happened?" He grunted and said, "Well, as soon as I got here I was sent to that stupid dimension again. Then, Itachi appeared out of nowhere and trapped me in here with these two." _

"_But," I said, "We had a deal. He said you'd remain untouched until we finished our battle." _

"_Yeah, that was until you made another deal with him which canceled out the other deal." Well, I felt stupid. I finished untying him and then moved on to my mom, motioning for him to take care of Ino. "Oh darling, I knew you'd come." My mom exclaimed. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Well, it wasn't easy," I said with a shake of my head, "But I'm sure Itachi will be much more difficult to defeat then those two morons down there." _

_My mom nodded and then raked over my body. "Honey, you're covered in blisters and scratches." I shrugged and then finished untying her. "Karin's a lot tougher than I had anticipated." _

"_What a bitch." Ino commented with an eye roll. I smiled and gave her a hug. "Sorry I caused so much trouble." Ino said sheepishly. "It's not your fault." I assured her before giving my mom a hug as well. "Well, let's get going." Sasuke said. I sighed. "Yeah, but we need a better plan than me just hitting him. I mean, how am I supposed to get close to him? I'm sure he won't let me even three feet near him." Sasuke pondered and then smiled. "I know." _

Kiba opened his eyes and then yawned. "Tenten," He said, shaking her motionless form. "Huh, what?" she said, opening her eyes and rubbing the sleep out of them. "You fell asleep!" Kiba accused. She gaped at him and then said, pointing her finger toward him, "You did too, so don't try and pin this one on me." Kiba snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, you're the one who was so confident in not falling asleep."

"Whatever," she said, "Let's just check on Naruto and Shikamaru. It's already light out." Kiba looked out the window and nodded. "Yeah," he agreed, "I wouldn't be surprised if we walked in and found them both dead." Tenten giggled and threw a pillow at him before rising to her feet and stretching. "I need to get a shower," she said, "So you go check on the guys. Besides, this will be the only time I'll even get to use a shower while I'm at this camp." Kiba chuckled and nodded. "Okay, do you want me to bring your kids over?" Tenten pondered and shook her head. "Nah," she said with a wave of her hand, "Let Naruto keep them for now."

Kiba chuckled again and then left with a wave of his hand. When he reached Naruto's cabin, he knocked on the door and when he didn't get an answer, opened the door. He glanced around in awe at all of the little kids lying around on the floor. He stepped in, avoiding the sprawled out bodies on the floor, and made his way to the bedroom.

Shikamaru was lying on the bed, pillows covering his head, and a light snore escaping his lips. He glanced down at the floor where Naruto laid, a snore erupting from within him. There were a bunch of kids lying on top and around him.

Kiba sniggered and then said, "Naruto, you alive still?" Naruto mumbled something in his sleep and then slapped one of Kiba's hands away as he began to shake him. With a sigh, Kiba made his was over to Shikamaru instead. "Hey," Kiba said, shaking his shoulder gently, "You with me?" Shikamaru opened his eyes and turned over, blinking rapidly up at Kiba.

"Kibs," he mumbled in question. 'Kibs?' Kiba thought with amusement. "When did I get that nickname?" Kiba wanted to know. Shikamaru sat up, with the help of his elbows, and peered at Kiba. Then, suddenly, he grabbed Kiba put his shirt collar and began to shake him. "Why did you leave me with him?" he shouted into his face. Kiba laughed and backed away.

"Chill," he said lightly, "I had to spend the night with Tenten." Shikamaru shook his head. "Neji's not gonna' like that."

"Oh come on, not like that!" Kiba exclaimed. Shikamaru smirked and then ran a hand through his hair. "So, did you have to sleep on the floor or something?" he wanted to know. A blush spread across Kiba's cheeks as he said, "Well, actually, I got to share the bed with Hinata." Shikamaru's eyebrows rose. "And what about Tenten?"

"Slept on a chair." Kiba said with a shrug. Shikamaru nodded. "Quite the gentleman you are." He said sarcastically. Kiba rolled his eyes and glanced at Naruto. "Hey, should we wake the kids?" He asked. Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you should just leave them be." Kiba nodded. "Yeah, you know we still have camp today, right?"

Shikamaru cursed. "What about Hinata and Sasuke?" he asked. Kiba shrugged. "We'll think of something." He murmured.

_I glanced over my shoulder at Sasuke. "You ready?" I asked. Sasuke nodded and then pushed me aside. "I'll find Sasuke and distract him," he said, "Then, you come out and hit him in his third chakra." I nodded and then watched as Sasuke made his way to one of the doors. He opened one of the doors and peered inside. "Not here," he murmured before making his way to the next one. _

_He opened it and peered inside. "Not in here either." He said, dumbfounded. My brows knitted together in confusion. "Where is he?" I wanted to know. "He's not in either of those rooms," I heard someone say from behind me. I twirled around and gasped. There stood Itachi, my mother in his grasp, and a blade of fire in his hand, right up against her neck. _

_I narrowed my gaze. "Release her," I commanded. Itachi smirked. "Gladly," he said, throwing her behind him where she skidded across the floor and smashed right into the wall. I gritted my teeth and Ino gasped. "Fuck," I heard Sasuke curse from behind me. "Now," He said, "Let's play this fair and square. No help from your mommy," He lifted hand and then snapped his fingers. Suddenly, ropes began to emerge from the walls and tie my mother up against it once again. _

"_No help from your little fish friend," he continued, snapping his fingers and sending Ino flying into the wall where the ropes bound her to the wall. "And none from my little brother." He finished, throwing a flaming katana at Sasuke which pierced through his clothes, pinning him to the wall._

"_And you'll stay that way if you don't want to die." Itachi threatened to Sasuke. I swallowed and glanced at my friends and mom. I was in deep shit now. "Now," he said, his gaze returning to me, "What would your weapon of choice be?" I swallowed and then lanced form Ino to Itachi. "I can pick anything?" I inquired. He smiled. "Anything except your little friends." _

"_Okay," I said, "Bring me a bucket of water." He smirked. "Karin," he snapped his fingers, "A bucket of water." He ordered. When nothing happened, his brows merged and he looked around. "Sorry," I said, bringing his attention back to me, "I sort of killed Karin and Sakura." He studied me for a while before laughing. "Thank Kami-I was getting ready to do it myself."_

_The blood in my veins turned cold at the thought of him killing Karin and Sakura-his own servants. Then, he sighed and a bucket of water appeared. I rolled my eyes and then began to mold the water. I didn't know what exactly I was doing at first, but then an idea came to mind. The water fell back into the bucket and then I glanced at Ino. _

'_Ino," I thought, concentrating on sending her a message with my mind and trying not to let Itachi hear it, 'I'll splash the water on Itachi and then you freeze it.' I glanced at Itachi who seemed too busy with finding the right weapon to fight with to hear me. Ino's eyes widened and then she nodded. "Ready," I asked. Itachi glanced up at me and then smiled. "Of course," he said before lifting his hand. _

_I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I'm not doing this again." I said. "Do what again?" he asked. "I'm not going to fall into your gengutsu." I explained. _

"_Oh, but sweetie," he said, "This is no genjutsu." Then, I opened my eyes and they widened as he chanted something and balls of flames shot out of his mouth. _

**Okay guys, I hope you liked that! It was pretty fun to write so please comment. :) **


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Four

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Okay, so I'm really mad right now, which actually makes me write better, just like crying does, because Rou won't pick up her phone and I don't want to go to tae kwon do alone! ;( Boo hoo… so, I'm going to write now…sniff… **

"Alright, today we're going to review what we learned yesterday." Anko shouted. Tenten wrung her hands nervously and glanced at Kiba. "Do you think she'll notice?" She whispered. Kiba shrugged. "I don't know Tenten. I mean, three of her councilor's are missing." Tenten nodded. "Yeah, I know." She muttered.

Neji draped an arm around her shoulders and shushed her. "Everything will work out." He murmured. "Okay, Team Ino come forth to get your gear."

"Fuck my life." Kiba said. Neji sighed and Tenten dropped her head in her hands. Then, Shikamaru, surprisingly, stepped up and said, "Alright Team Ino, everyone gear up." Anko studied him suspiciously. "Where's Ino?" she wanted to know. Tenten held her breath and Kiba tensed. "She's still unconscious in the nurse's office." He replied smoothly.

Tenten let her breath out and Kiba chuckled softly. "Well, that one wasn't too hard, but Sasuke and Hinata should be a bit more of a challenge." Tenten nodded. "What will we say?" Tenten inquired. Kiba shrugged. "I guess we tell Anko that Sasuke is in the bathroom and Hinata, well, she was in the nurse's office as well yesterday so I guess that one's covered." Kiba nodded.

"But Sasuke can't be in the bathroom all day." Tenten argued. "Well," Kiba said, "If he's anything like Naruto then yes, yes he can." Neji smirked and rubbed Tenten's arm. "It'll work out." He assured. Tenten rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if it doesn't this is all on you guys." Neji and Kiba both sweat dropped and then Anko shouted out the next team. "Team Kiba," she called.

"That would be me." Kiba said, motioning for his kids to follow. Tenten sighed and rested her head on Neji's shoulder. "This had better work out." She murmured. Neji chuckled and then said, "Hey, what do you say after this week ends, we go out on our first date?" Tenten sighed. "I don't know," she mused, "You're gonna' have to show me you're worth it." She grinned at him and then giggled as he tickled her in the side. "I can show you a lot of things." He whispered.

"Team Hinata," Anko called. Neji cleared his throat and said, "She's also in the nurse's office." Anko rolled her eyes and slapped her thighs with her hands. "What is wrong with the girls here?" She shouted. Tenten tensed and then rolled her eyes. "What a-"Neji jabbed her in the side and she shut her mouth. How long would Hinata take anyway?

_My breath hitched as the flames shot at me. They seemed to be spiraling in some pattern, almost like a circle. It actually reminded me of a flower as I stared death in the eye. I made a jump and landed on my stomach, skidding across the floor and smashing my head into the wall. "Hinata," Ino called. I could hear my mom sobbing quietly and Sasuke cursing from his wall. _

_I coughed a bit and then stood to my feet. "You think a little bit of fire is gonna' stop me?" I asked. "Well you're dead wrong. I've been burned, blistered and scratched with you're stupid fire before and it still didn't stop me." Itachi smirked and then took a deep breath. "Hinata, run," I heard Sasuke say. So, I did. Just, not in the direction I should have. _

"_Not that way!" I heard Sasuke shout over Ino's screaming. I grabbed the bucket and then threw it at Itachi, splashing his whole body from head to toe. "You think a little water will stop my fire?" Itachi inquired with a grin. _

"_No," I said. He shook his head. "So naïve," he muttered before exhaling fire. I dodged his attack and then shouted, "Now," Smoke from the fire filled the room and I couldn't see a thing. Then, I heard a cracking sound and the smoke began to clear up. My mom began to cough from all of the smoke and I could hear Sasuke praying that it worked. Well, that made me feel confident. _

_I rolled my eyes and then peered through the fog. There stood Itachi, half frozen. "What the Hell?" He exclaimed. "Ino," I said accusingly, shooting her a look. She just shrugged. "It's not my fault the rest of him dried off." I sighed and then glanced at Itachi. He was covered in ice from his waist down and his eyes, when I met his eyes, they were filled with something new. Something I had ever seen him express before. _

_It was fear. He was scared that this was really the end. "How dare you." He said menacingly. I shrugged. "Sorry, but this is sort of my fate." He gritted his teeth and then wriggled around in his ice encasement. "Sorry, but I don't think you're going anywhere." I said, taking a step closer._

"_Hinata," I heard someone say. I shuddered and then twisted around. There, I could see a swirl of pink and a swirl of magenta ashes. "Karin, Sakura," I whispered. "You'll be mine." Karin threatened. "No," Sakura corrected, "You'll be mine. I've been waiting longer than you Karin." _

"_Too bad because I'm going to het to her first." Karin argued. I swallowed and glanced at Sasuke nervously. He shrugged and then glanced at Itachi. Then, the two swirls made their way toward me. I shrieked and then said, "Wait," which seemed to stop them. "Wouldn't you rather have Itachi's body? I mean, he's much stronger and more powerful than me." _

"_What!" Itachi exclaimed. I held my breath as they contemplated this. "No," Sakura said, "I'm too loyal to Itachi. He's my master." I rolled my eyes. "Your "master" was planning on killing you anyways." She growled. "Shut your ugly little face." My heart dropped into my stomach at the sound of her trill voice._

"_Okay," I said, backing up a bit. Then, they began to approach me slowly, making it even more suspenseful. I inwardly groaned and then glanced at Sasuke. He was giving me one of those looks. The kind that say he has an idea. "Hey Karin, Sakura," he called. They both stopped to turn and look back at him._

"_You know, I was kind of waiting to tell you guys this when school started up again, but I've had a crush on one of you for a while." I sweat dropped. Wow, so original. Kari seemed to buy it considering she was inching her way toward Sasuke. "Was it me?" She wanted to know. Sakura snorted and then said, "Please, that's all a lie, he's gay." I stiffened, as did Sasuke, and Karin glanced back at Sakura. _

"_Who told you that horse shit?" she asked. Sakura, although I couldn't see her, seemed to be smirking. Or, that's how I imagined her at this moment because now was her revenge. "Why, Hina-baby did, of course." She said in that awful bitter sweet voice. _

_Karin looked at me and then growled. I swallowed, seeming to notice Karin, Sakura and Sasuke all glaring at me. Then, we all heard a noise erupt from downstairs. The floors began to shake and the walls began to collapse. I cursed as I stumbled to the ground, along with Sakura and Karin's ashes. Then, I glanced at Sasuke, whose wall was beginning to crumble._

_So, I jumped to my feet, made sure to step on Sakura and Karin's ashes, and then began to untie him. He sighed and then ran over to Ino and untied her as well. I made my way to my mom who was barely keeping herself together. _

_Once everyone was untied, I said, "What the Hell is going on?" Ino shrugged, as well as my mom, and then Sasuke shouted "Look," so we all looked. _

_And there, at the top of the stairs, was a huge gust of colors that I assumed were spirits. "Oh crap," I said. "Are they going to take our souls?" Ino inquired fretfully. I could tell she was on the verge of tears. "I don't really-"But I couldn't finish my sentence because the roof began to crack. I looked up, along with everyone else, and found that the roof was about to cave in on us._

"_Let's get out of here!" Ino shouted. "No," I said, "Itachi's immortal. That won't kill-only I can." Then, I let go of Ino's hand, that I had taken to keep her from going nuts, and made my way to Itachi. "Sorry, Itachi, but I'm afraid I won't be seeing you in Heaven." And then, I slammed my fist right into his abdomen. Except, there was one problem with that. This ice was in the way. _

_Sasuke groaned and then shouted, "Damn, Hinata, what kind of a stupid ass plan was that?" I shot him a glare and said, "Oh, sorry, did you have another way of keeping him still?" _

"_Yeah," he retorted, "I actually did. I sort of had another way of killing him." I let my shoulders slouch and then I sighed. "What was that?" I squeaked. He rolled his eyes and then said, "Watch," And with that, he made a couple of hand signs and then shouted, "Chidori." I gaped as he struck Itachi with a blade of lightning right into his third chakra. _

"_Holy shit," I heard Ino mutter. I nodded as the ice melted and Itachi smiled. "Very well done, little brother." And then he turned to ashes. _

_We all stared at the mound of dust on the floor and my heart began to feel heavy. And then, two things happened. Sasuke began to cry and we were all lifted out of the Hell House and into the air. Ino screamed and clutched onto me as we soared above the Hell House that was now crumbling to pieces. "Sasuke," I whispered. But he didn't answer; he just turned his back on me. And then, we all landed in the Holy House where we were met by a blinding light._

"_Kami," I stuttered, shielding my eyes. I heard him laugh softly. "No darling, this is not my real form. I'm afraid it would kill you if you saw my real form. Not until you reach heaven will you be able to see my real form." I nodded and glanced at my mother. "Very well done, Hinata. You have proven yourself as the chosen one." Then he looked at Ino._

"_You and Tenten are doing very well. I hope to see you in many more dreams." And with that, he snapped his fingers and everything went black. _

When I woke up, I could hear Sasuke blowing his nose in the other room. I smiled faintly and picked up my cell phone. "Hello," I heard Kiba say on the other end. "Kiba, luv, I did it." And then, all I heard was a click and I knew he was on his way over. I lifted myself out of bed and crossed the room to Sasuke. "Hey," I said, laying a hand on his back. He looked up and sniffed.

He smiled briefly and then looked down at his feet. "Hey, I'm sorry it had to be you." I whispered. He let out a dry laugh and then said, "Yeah, you know, I always imagined killing my brother for what he had done to me. But, now I just feel empty inside, ya' know?" I nodded and rubbed his back.

"But just think," I said, "You saved the world." He shrugged and then we heard the door open. A bunch of voice filled the room as Tenten, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and even Ino ran in. Kiba took me in his arms and spun me around, laughing and laying kisses all over me. Naruto embraced Sasuke and even was bold enough to kiss him in front of everyone.

"Oh, you should have seen her." I heard Ino say. Kiba let me back down and then I said, "Yeah, well, it was Sasuke who defeated him. All I did was kill Karin and Sasuke." I shrugged as everyone gaped and turned to Sasuke.

"Well, now we don't have Sakura or Karin in our hair anymore." Shikamaru commented. I laughed and then my phone rang. Everyone stared at it as I left it ringing on the table. "Hinata," Kiba said. I nodded. "I know," I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes.

"Hello," I croaked, my voice hoarse. "Hinata," my dad came on the line, "You must come home now. Your mother-she's alive!" I laughed as more tears began to fall down my face. I had really done it. I had brought my mom back and reunited my family. "Okay dad, I'll be ready." And then he hung up.

When we all got back to the phantom pit, all of the kids were gone and there stood Anko and Iruka. "You all are in so much trouble." Iruka said. My belly did a flop and then I said, "Um, Iruka, sir, my dad is coming to pick me up now." Anko snorted. "Oh, you're not leaving until you get your punishment." She threatened. I swallowed and glanced at Kiba.

"You all abandoned your kids," Iruka said, "Slept all day, _bathed in the river_," He glanced briefly at Tenten who shrunk down a bit, "And disobeyed almost all of the rules. You guys even slept in the same cabins-in the same beds!" Kiba blushed and squeezed my hand tightly.

Then, my dad's car pulled up and he got out, looking happier than he had in years. "Come on Hinata, we have to get to the hospital." Iruka's eyes darted between me and my father. Then, he sighed and said "Hospital?" I nodded and he just waved me off with his hand. "I'll see you guys in three days!" I shouted as I climbed into the car. "Take me with you!" Naruto shouted after me.

When I got to the hospital, I found Hanabi already waiting. My mother was holding her in her arms and crying her heart out. When we entered, she looked up and burst into tears. "Hinata," she murmured, releasing Hanabi and making her way toward me. My throat felt hot and tight but I didn't care. I reached out and threw myself into her arms, chanting, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

She chuckled and then released me. "I think we should tell them." She whispered. I stiffened but then nodded. I figured that was what Kami would want me to do anyways. Then, she kissed my dad, it lasting two minutes and twelve seconds, I counted, and then we all got into the car and drove home.

**And you'll have to wait for the rest of the reunion and ending to the story because I have to get ready for tae kwon do. Yeah, I thought it was a bit bad but I hoped you all liked it :D **


	25. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Five:

The reunion and heartfelt surprise

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does _

**Yay :) I'm actually gonna' finish this story, unlike Liar. I'm going to make sure this one is extra long and fluffy and sincere and stuff ;) I hope you all like the ending and get a kick out of the surprise. Can't wait for comments and I love you guys so much 3 Now, I don't remember if I told you guys how old everyone is, I probably told you guys sixteen, but I'm changing that. Pretend they're eighteen ;) Thanks **

Most of the shadows of this life are caused by our standing in our own sunshine. I learned that the hard way. I was sort of anti-social when my father had told my sister and I that my mother was dead. Everything, from that day on, seemed to collapse on me. The sun would hide behind the thick, dark haze that seemed to cloud my judgment.

I thought life itself was over when I heard those four cynical words. And I knew it was over, for me anyways. I would stay in my room, under the covers, and cry myself to sleep every night. And then I'd never wake in the morning. I'd just lay there and close my eyes, picturing her breathtaking face. And when someone would knock on the door, I'd pretend to be asleep.

I'd lost a lot of weight that year. But then, Tenten confessed that seeing me like that killed her on the inside, and with her and Ino's help I got out of my soul sucking bed and went outside. That was the day I saw the sun, the first ray of happiness and hope had struck me then. And I got back up on my feet and went swimming, my favorite hobby at the time.

And of course, that was the insignificant day that turned me into a fish. And I curled back up in my bed and my father knew something was wrong with me. They had taken me to therapists but nothing helped. I would stay as far away from water as I could and I'd sleep with a picture of my mother every night.

But, Naruto saw my gloomy state and had helped me out, asking me out on a date, and then dating me for real. His bright, sunny attitude and matching hair, it reminded me of the day I saw the sun come out and hope swelled in my heart once again. I had gotten back on my feet once more, and then, he betrayed me. But Tenten had taught me to be strong. So, after he cheated on me, I didn't curl into a ball under my covers, instead, I acted like a boulder-like nothing could break me. But Sakura knew my weakness.

And, of course, I knew hers. And now that she was out of the picture, I could live my life again. And, for now, I wouldn't have to deal with any more Monos.

"This is the best party of the year, Hinata." Ino exclaimed, grabbing an orange soda from the cooler. I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." Then, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me into something soft yet hard. A smile graced my features as his lips met my ear. And I could feel him smile against my skin.

"I missed you." He whispered. I giggled and wrenched away from him. "Stop, that tickles!" I squealed. He just smiled even bigger. "I still can't believe you left us there," Tenten said while popping open her root beer, "To face our punishment alone." Kiba laughed softly.

"Yeah, that sure was something." He muttered. I looked at them in curiosity. "What did they make you do?" I wanted to know. Naruto groaned. "Oh, it was horrible. On the very last day of camp, they have this competition and the losing team has to stand on the stage and let the other teams throw food at them." He explained. "So, you guys had food thrown at you?" I asked, taking a sip of my grape soda.

Kiba shook his head. "No, just the losing team," Then he glanced at Naruto with a smirk, "Which was Naruto's team." Naruto rolled his eyes and pointed a finger accusingly at Tenten. "Well, if _she_ wouldn't have cheated then maybe I wouldn't have gotten mashed potatoes in my hair!"

I laughed as Tenten just shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, you gotta' do what you gotta' do. Every man for themselves, you know?" Everyone laughed at that, except Naruto, of course. "Well, what was the punishment, then?" I inquired, curiosity getting the better of me. Kiba mumbled something incoherent and then crossed his arms. "We had to take toothbrushes and scrub off the stage." Ino answered.

I gaped at them and then started cracking up. "Yeah, and some unlucky soul had to clean out Naruto's hair." Kiba added. "Who?" I asked.

"Sasuke," Tenten said with a knowing smile, "Though I'm sure he didn't mind." Sasuke rolled his eyes as his face lit up with a blush. I rolled my eyes and giggled at the same time and then my mother appeared in her new lavender dress we had just bought for her. "Hey sunshine," she said while pulling me in for a hug and kissing the top of my head. "So," she said, eyeing all of my friends, "I never did get to meet your boyfriend. Which of these lucky men is yours?"

I giggled and Kiba slipped an arm around my waist. "That would be me, ma'am." She nodded and eyed him keenly. "Mom," I groaned. She just shook her head with a smile. "What a nice young man." She commented with a wink. "Well, I'd better get back to your father. He says he doesn't want me out of his sight." She rolled her eyes and then waved us goodbye with a giggle. "Wow, your mom is really cool." Ino commented. "Yeah, I know." I said.

"Thanks for coming!" I called after the last couple of guests as they opened their car doors and waved to us before hopping in. I turned to my mom and hugged her. "Looks like we have some cleaning up to do." My mom said as she eyed the backyard that was trashed from the party.

I nodded and then glanced at my dad who had just walked in. "Hinata," he said. My brows rose, prompting him to continue. "Someone left this on the front porch for you." My brows knitted together as I took the package. "Um," I said, glancing up at my mom for a minute, only to return back to the box in my hands, "I'll catch you in a minute, mom." Then, I ran up the stairs and closed my bedroom door.

I ripped open the top and peered inside. There, lying in the middle of the box was a rose. At first, I assumed it was Kiba because, well, he _is_ my boyfriend and that _is_ the romantic thing to do. But I quickly discovered that it, indeed, wasn't Kiba who had sent it.

I picked up the rose by its stem and then set it down on my bed, studying it closely. It began to change from red to pink and from pink to purple. It seemed to be glistening, like there were little diamonds encrusted in the petals. I lifted a finger and the waxy layer touched my skin. And suddenly, vibrant pictures began to run through my mind.

"Hinata," I heard someone whisper across my mind. "It's me, Kami." I sniffed, trying to hold back the tears, as he explained to me why he had brought me this rose. "This is very interesting. I think you should know about this." Then, I concentrated on the images flowing through my mind.

Images of Mikeru rocking back and forth on the floor of, what I guessed was her bedroom, filled up my mind. She had tears streaming down her face, a runny nose and there seemed to be police officers surrounding the perimeter.

The next image showed her foster dad and mom lying on the floor, bullet holes through their chests and blood pooled around them. Mikeru kept on crying and kept on murmuring something. At first, I didn't pick up on what she was whispering, but then I heard it. She was calling my name. I blinked and it was over.

"Hinata," Kami said again, "It is your duty to reunite your family. You've only done half of your job. Finish it." Then, the rose turned back to red and it lay limp on my bed, though it still seemed to sparkle.

I nodded and then made my way downstairs. "Mom, dad," I said. They both turned around with questioning gazes. "There's something you should know." My mother narrowed her eyes and I shook my head. "It's about Mikeru." I stated. My mom's breath caught in her throat and I could see my dad stiffen.

He obviously knew about Mikeru. "Her foster parents have been murdered," I explained, stepping closer, "And I think we should, um, as her family," My eyes darted between my mom and my dad, "Take her in." I spoke the last part in a whisper.

My mom's deep, lavender eyes prickled with tears and she glanced at my dad whose expression was grim. "Get in the car." Was all he said and my mother and I did as we were told.

We arrived at Mikeru's house, my mom, dad, sister and I, and then parked way out in the gravel driveway, away from all of the police cars. My mom was the first to get out, me next and then my father and Hanabi trailing behind, Hanabi as confused as ever.

There were red lights flashing in all of the shadowy areas and across the lawn as well. My mother walked right up to the police officer in charge and said, "Haruka Hyuga." The man's eyes widened and he nodded, showing her to the door. I followed behind, not wanting to be a nuisance, but knowing that I was what Mikeru wanted to see.

"You Hinata?" someone asked me. I looked over my shoulder and nodded. "Alright people, step back." He shouted. Everyone stepped back a bit and the talking stopped. "The little girl's been calling for you all night." He explained.

"I want Hinata in there and everyone else out here-understand?" Everyone nodded and cleared out. Then, he pushed me in and followed me up the stairs. When I opened the door, Mikeru looked up and her eyes widened. "Hinata," she exclaimed, rising to her feet and throwing herself at me.

"Hey, baby," I said. She nuzzled her head into my stomach and then began to sob again. "I," she sniffed, "I know I shouldn't be sad that my parents are gone but, I sort of am." My brows furrowed and I glanced at the police officer who looked just as confused as I did.

"What do you mean?" I wanted to know. I took a seat on the floor and then set her in my lap. "Well, my daddy would always come home drunk and if I ever said anything to him when he was, he'd hit me. And my mom would just laugh and tell him to do it again."

I gasped and held her tighter. Then, I gave the chief a nod and he went to get my mother. "I'm so sorry, Mikeru. But don't worry," I coaxed, "How would you like to live in a mansion with me and your real mommy?" She glanced up at me with wide eyes. I smiled and nodded my head at her unspoken question.

She smiled and then sniffed, wrapping her arms around my waist and crushing her face into my chest. Well, that was awkward. But thankfully, my mom rushed in at that moment. "Mikeru," she whispered. We both looked up and I smiled. "Mikeru," She repeated. Then, she jumped off of my lap and ran into my mom's awaiting arms.

Seven months later:

"I cannot believe this!" Tenten exclaimed. "We're all going to be dorm buddies!" Ino added. I nodded. "I know-this is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah, living with you two should be interesting." Ino said with an eye roll. Tenten and I laughed and then the door opened. Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto all barged through the door at that moment. "Well," I said, drawing it out.

They all exchanged looks before shouting simultaneously, "We got in!" Everyone jumped around screaming and then we finished with a group hug. "I can't believe we're all going to the same college." Naruto exclaimed.

"I can't believe _you're_ going to college." Kiba muttered. Naruto crossed his arms, a pout playing across his face, as everyone else stared cracking up. Kiba kissed my temple and then my parents and two sisters walked in. "What great news." My mom commented. My dad nodded. "Yes, you'll be a fine chef, Hinata." He said. I smiled and then gave him a hug.

"So," Hanabi said, "Does this mean Hinata will fix thanksgiving dinner for now on?" We all laughed at that and I said, "Sure Hanabi, but you get to clean up." She scowled at me and then Mikeru said, "I want to be a chef too-just like Hinata." I smiled and rubbed her head.

"Nah, be something more fun." I told her. She just shrugged and gave me a half smile.

So, everything worked out in the end. And my mom and I had talked it over and had decided not to spill the beans to my family. We'd even made Mikeru promise not to tell. It would just be too much for them, we figured.

Later that afternoon, Ino, Tenten and I were in my room, packing all of the things I'd be bringing to college. "Hey," Ino said, "What's this?" I glanced over my shoulder and then jumped over to her. "Um, don't touch that." I mumbled, placing the rose back in its vase.

"Did Kiba give it to you?" Tenten wanted to know. I shook my head. She opened her mouth to say, what I figured would be 'then who?', when the rose changed from red to pink and from pink to purple. I sighed. I guess Kami wanted to show me something.

Ever since that night we adopted Mikeru, Kami had been giving me these visions by using the rose. So, I gently laid my finger against the waxy petal and then gasped. "Ino, Tenten, touch the rose." They shared a look and then did as they were told to.

"Ino, Tenten," Kami said, "Thank you for joining us." They exchanged looks and then focused their attention back on the rose, "I have discovered a way to redo the spell." This time, we all shared a look. "What do you mean?" I wanted to know.

"You must revisit the pool in the cave where you had become mermaids tonight-the full moon. The water's contact with the reflection of the moon causes a chemical reaction which will take away your mermaid powers." I swallowed and then uttered, "And we'll never be mermaids again?"

"Never." He said. "But we still get to be the chosen one's…right?" Tenten inquired. He laughed gently and then said, "You three were the chosen one's form birth. It had nothing to do with being mermaids-that was just a bonus." We all shared a look and then I wrenched my hand away.

Ino and Tenten followed me to my bed and we all sat together. "Well," Tenten was the first to speak, "Should we?" I shrugged. "I don't know. That would be like losing a part of us." I answered.

"Yeah," Ino chimed in, "But we've been avoiding water our whole lives! This being a mermaid thing has hindered us and now that we have the chance to get rid of it, well, I say we go for it." Tenten and I exchanged a look and then I sighed. "I agree with Ino." I said quietly. Tenten scrutinized me and then said, "Yeah, well, I would like to go skinny dipping with Neji and not smell like fish."

Ino and I shared a laugh at that and then the quiet settled in. "Okay," I said, "We'll do it tonight."

Ino, Tenten and I all shared a look before dipping a toe in. We had already scraped the spray off of us and I was relieved to see my mark had vanished completely. We had brought Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba with us but had warned them not to touch the water.

The moon appeared above us and we all huddled together in the water, our tails appearing. Then, the light hit us and the water began to sparkle (not fizz because that would be stealing from H2O) and then, something happened.

There was a think layering of ice covering Ino's body and a bubbly substance climbed Tenten's. As for me, well, there was a shield of water, taking the form of me, glued to my skin. "Um," Ino said from behind the ice. And then, the ice shattered, sending blades of ice flying everywhere. Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru fell to the floor for cover as Tenten and I shielded ourselves with our hands.

Then, the bubbling began to turn to steam and it evaporated into the air. And, for me, the water exploded off of my body, as if someone had done a cannonball in the pool. It just splattered everywhere.

When the chaos had subsided, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru all looked up and then gaped. Tenten, Ino and I all glanced at each other. We were still human even though we were standing in the water. I smiled and then pulled Ino and Tenten into a group hug. "I'm sort of going to miss being part sushi." Tenten said. Ino smirked. "Well, maybe Neji will still want to eat you." Tenten slapped her arm playfully as Ino and I laughed and then we all waded out of the pool to go home.

"Mmm," Kiba murmured as his lips gently stroked my neck. "Kiba," I protested as his lips made their way to my breasts. "Maybe we should wait until a couple of years from now." Kiba's lips froze and he looked up with those pools of amber pleading me to change my mind.

"Nope," I said stubbornly, "I'm going to stay a virgin until I get done with college." Kiba rolled his eyes and turned over on his back. "You know," Kiba said, "I think you and I being able to hang out without worrying about you getting wet is kind of nice." I smiled and snuggled closer next to him.

"Yeah," I said in a dreamy way. "Though the powers were pretty cool." Kiba added. I giggled and rolled my eyes. "But," I said, "As Tenten said-I'd rather go skinny dipping with you without smelling like a fish." He chuckled and said, "As long as I can see those puppies, then I'm fine." He eyed my boobs which earned a blush from me.

"Kiba," I scolded. He smiled and then whispered, touching his finger to my cheek gently, "I missed that."

"Missed what?" I wanted to know. His eyes were deep with passion and you could almost feel the love emanating from him. "Being able to see that blush." I blushed again, to his amusement, and then snuggled deeper into his chest. I still couldn't believe I had fought Itachi. And I had thought about this a lot, but I have finally come up with an answer as to why I fought. Because the minute you think of giving up, think of the reason you held on so long. I smiled. 'Kiba and Hinata Inuzuka; that has a nice ring to it.'

XXXXXXENDXXXXXX

**So, did you guys like my ending? I don't think I liked it too much but hey, it's for the readers-not me. Oh well, I had fun writing it and that's all that matters. Sort of. So, if you're reading this last chapter, and I know everyone who is because it sends it to my email, I need you to comment on just the ending please :) I want to know what everyone thought of the ending so COMMENT :) I LOVE YOU ALL **


	26. NOTICE

NOTICE

Hey guys :) Whoever is reading this, I have no idea, my new readers, my old readers, my fans-whatever; I have news. In case you didn't get the memo, or you didn't read it on my profile, I'm going to be starting the sequel to this story very soon. And also, I've been editing the chapters in this story because I realized how bad it was (my writing, paragraphing, exc.) So, if it bothered you, and you're in the process of reading it right now, then stop and wait for me to edit.

Into the Inferno: After Kiba's father returns, he tells Kiba of a sacred scroll hidden in the mountains of the Land of Iron. He and his father set out to find it, leaving a devastated and lonely Hinata. When there is no sign of Kiba for weeks, Hinata becomes depressed and becomes a Mono. It's now up to Tenten and Ino to save their friend before it's too late. But how will they do that without their mermaid powers? Told in Tenten's point of view. Rated T-Romance/Action.

Hope you all read the sequel and enjoy ^.~


End file.
